The Late Starters
by Vkitty
Summary: My first YuGiOh fanfic! Okay, summary....Yugi, Ryou, Malik and some other unexpected visitors go to Hogwarts for safety reasons they never found out. ON PERMANENT SUMMER HIATUS.
1. Default Chapter

Never revealed.   
  
A/n: Okay, this is creepy, I am writing my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic! I dont even like Yu-gi-oh! This is scary! But I hope this will be good.   
  
*  
  
[Please, I really sense something this time. I'm not kidding!] Bakura yelled from the inside. Ryou glared at him silently.   
  
[Not in a resturant Bakura] he said.   
  
[Dont make me ruin your spirit room] Bakura said.   
  
[Fine] Bakura finally took over and stretched out.   
  
"Ahh" he said. Then he got up and walked to the bathroom, totally ignoring the french fries that Ryou was eating. He stood outside the girls bathroom waiting until a young girl, round seventeen with blond hair walked out of the bathroom.   
  
"Can I help you find someone?" she asked.   
  
"No, no thank you. Girlfriend" Bakura lied. A few more girls came out until one particular girl with short flipped blond hair. She straightened her skirt and walked along.   
  
[Is that her Bakura?] Ryou asked, beginning to think something bad was going to happen. Bakura nodded. He caught up with the girl.   
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, trying to be polite. There was a golden figure hanging from a chain on her neck. It resembled something he had seen before. She turned around and put her hand on her hip.   
  
"What?" she asked. He noticed that her hair seemed a bit longer and was flipped to the inside instead, she also seemed a bit taller.   
  
"What is that around your neck?" he asked.   
  
"Its pure and unfaltered GOLD" she said sarcastically, Bakura knew that voice from somewhere. Dull but sarcastic, and she had deep grey eyes that he knew.   
  
"Zaliki" he spat.   
  
"I go by Anoush Simmons now Grave Robber" she said.   
  
"Ironic." he said. "How did you know?" he asked. She scoffed.   
  
"You think I wouldnt remember the man who robbed my daddy's grave?" she asked. She looked him over. "You arent worth much now" she said.   
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked sarcastically.   
  
"Years after you and the rest of those fools got themselves trapped into those items some busy body decided that they would make a little fun. Another shadow game, same monsters. Me and the magic court had to make new items. I got stuck with being put in one." she said leaning on one of the empty tables.   
  
"How many are there?" he asked.   
  
"Why, you need to steal them?" she asked. "I'll tell you, but only because I came here on a appointment and I dont want you ruining it." she said.   
  
"N'kay" he said waiting.   
  
"There is" she counted on her fingers. "Sharifa, who is going by Bisgu, Sagira, who is going by Tiny, Neema, who is going by Nettie, Mukantagara, who is now Nara, Kakra and Zesibo, now Kai and Ardaz, and me" Zaliki said. "All seven." she said.   
  
"What business do you have in Britain? You ARE from Egypt, and I suspect your Hikaru is too?" he asked.   
  
"Yes. Iam supposed to be meeting somebody," she said. Just then an old man walked into the room, he was wearing a long blue robe, no one seemed to notice him though.   
  
"Are you two Ryou Bakura and Amoush Simmons?" he asked. They nodded, not believing that he had tricked them both into coming.   
  
"Albus Dumbledore, I am very happy to make your accuatince" Zaliki said stepping up. Bakura saw that it wasnt the Zaliki he knew, she had retired back to her necklace and left Amoush in her place.   
  
"I am Ryou Bakura, Domino City, Japan" Bakura said, switching to Ryou's voice.   
  
"Here, sit down." Dumbledore said. They sat. Bakura saw during the conversation about the school that Dumbledore had that Amoush was polite, quiet, and very innocent. Totally unlike her yami, Zaliki, the Yami Yugi's adopted daughter. She was raised to be competitive.   
  
"I would very much like to attend your school Mr. Dumbledore sir, but I have a little problem" she said. Bakura knew what that problem was.   
  
"And what would that be?" Dumbledore asked. "We can only help people if we know what we have to help them with"   
  
"I have a tendency of, conduct disorder" she said. "I'm like two personalities" she beamed a winning smile. Bakura wondered if Amoush was dropped on her head at any point when she was a child.   
  
"Well, as it said in your letters" Dumbledore said as a woman delivered some french fries to him. "We are a school of magic, it is all your choice to come. We have also invited some other children who are late starters" he said.   
  
"I'd love to come" Amoush said. Bakura knew exactly what Zaliki was thinking inside.   
  
"Me too" he said. Amoush smiled at him.   
  
"Good, at least someone I know will be there!" she said. She smiled even wider then humanly possible. Now Bakura understood, Zaliki was using Amoush's image to fool Dumbledore into thinking that she was innocent.   
  
"Yeah, and my good friend Amoush "Zaliki" Simmons would be there too" he said. Her smile faltered but was still bright.   
  
"Well, good. One of my associates will take you to Diagon Alley to get you your things along with three other children. He took out a list from his pocket. "Tiny Jones, Yugi Mouto, and Malik Ishtal" he said. "Now, I know that both of you are from Egypt and it shall be hard to get used to the winter conditions."   
  
"Dont worry, I'm from England. Not sure about her and Tiny though. They thrive on sunlight" Bakura said. Zaliki wasnt his favorite person in the world, but he had learned to deal with her after he robbed her first fathers grave. But Tiny was a different story, she too was a grave robber; and one of the best aside from himself. Tiny had never cut her dark hair last time he saw her. It was like Yami's, spiked naturally, but if it wasnt spiked, it would be down her back(but then again, she was tinier then Yugi, thus her name; Sagira, means little one) and she had copper colored skin. Back then, she was his student.   
  
"When are you to meet Tiny and Yugi? They both live in Asia correct?" she asked.   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Today I am supposed to be seeing them, actually somebody is to pick up Tiny since she lives in America. But first I have to get your affairs in order" he said. He checked his watch. "If you are going to go with Hagrid, my associate, then he will pick you up at 2:00 in the afternoon on Monday, I have to be going now" he left McDonalds.   
  
"Well that was odd" Zaliki said turning back to her form.   
  
"Isnt Amoush getting a little nervous?" Bakura asked.   
  
"No, she's too happy playing in her spirit room to care, its full of stuffed animals" she said. "And there's a TV too, she's watching The Carebears" she added. Bakura nodded.   
  
"Wait, why are we still talking, I should be at home fighting with Ryou and you should be, somewhere else!" he said.   
  
"Your right, well. I gotta go pack." she said, she left. Bakura shrugged and started eating Dumbledore's uneaten french fries.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Toupiti!" a young girl ran through the crowded streets of Baton Rouge. "Toupiti!" she ran to a dead end and climbed up the emergency stairs.   
  
"Hamai" Toupiti said.   
  
"Toupiti, koukous, everwhere on Queens, where we used to live, then a big man" she imitated a very fat man. "Come down the street Toupiti!" she let her bandaged hands fall to the floor.   
  
"How your hands?" Toupiti asked.   
  
"Fine, hurt a bit, but fine" Hamai said half of the sentence in patchy russian and half in her natural language. "Why there be a man at the street?" she asked in patchy french this time.   
  
"I dont know," Toupiti answered. Just then the door burst open, and a giant man walked through.   
  
"Sorry 'bout that" he said. "Is Tiny Jones here?" he asked. Hamai and Toupiti looked at each other.   
  
"I be her." Toupiti said.   
  
"Toupiti no" Hamai started in german. The man looked at Hamai for a second.   
  
"Toupiti? No, Tiny? Does she live here?" he asked. Then he hit his head. "Course, the charm" he waved a pink umbrella over Toupiti's head. "Better?" he asked.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Tiny Jones? I'm Hagrid, follow me please."   
  
*!  
  
A/n: Okay, did a bit of a remake on the first chapter. Realized how stupid it was. Okay, now Tiny and Hamai's speach may arise some questions (and flames) so let me explain. They spoke whatever they picked up off the streets of the great melting pot, russian, german, french, spanish, slang. And they mixed it all up into a super language. I'm going to remake the second chapter soon (only like one line of it though!).   
  
La Bella Yugioh. 


	2. Chapter two

And with our regular Hogwarts students...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up and immiediately checked the alarm clock. 6:30 am. He still had a few hours till the Weasley's picked him up. So he decided to check his bags, four times. Everything was there, he knew these few hours would be dead boring, plus he had to show around some of the new students, he had heard that they were late starters.   
  
*after five hours*   
  
A knock came at the door and Harry raced down the stairs, he had decided he didnt want to deal with the Dursleys today, so he just led Ron up to his room to get his trunks as Mr. Weasley had a staring contest with Uncle Vernon.   
  
"Finally, I've been waiting for two months for you to come!" Harry said.   
  
"And I've been waiting for two months TO come" Ron said dragging a suitcase down the stairs. "We're gonna have guests over at the house this year, we have to lead them around Diagon Alley and stuff; you know, the late starters" he said.   
  
"Do you know their names yet?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yeah, Tiny Jones and Yugi Mouto" Ron said after pausing a moment. Then he stopped on the stairs. "There is a more effective way to get this down there you know" he said. He took the trunk and threw it down the rest of the stairs, then he walked down himself.   
  
"Cool" Harry said walking down the stairs.   
  
*   
  
"Why are we havin' to go to this Weezy's house?" Tiny asked Hagrid.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore 'ad a helpful tip from Yugi there" Hagrid said. Tiny turned to Yugi.   
  
"It was Yami, not me, he just wants to make sure you dont get near Bakura" Yugi said to Tiny. "For obvious reasons" A look of realization went over Tiny's face. She pointed to the palm-sized Millennium Dagger hanging by a gold string around her neck. Yugi nodded.   
  
"Its not my fault that she's a lying criminal. Its not like I picked her!" she said.   
  
"What are you two kids talkin' 'bout back there?" Hagrid asked from the front of the blue cab.   
  
"Nothing, just, you know. Normal fifteen year old stuff" Tiny said.   
  
"I thought you were eleven!" Hagrid said. They both glared at him. It was true, they both did look eleven. Tiny was only about one foot above Yoda size and Yugi was just, short; Tiny looked kind of thin and waif like to people who hadnt seen her living conditions before (weighing in at about 90 pounds when she was herself, and 114 when her Yami took over) , and Yugi was chubbier, they both looked around eight.   
  
"We're fifteen!!" they both yelled.   
  
"Okay, okay, well, here we are" Hagrid said pulling up to a tall house.   
  
"Yugi, what language did you speak before Dumbledore did the Language Charm to make you learn English?" she asked, she had already spoken english, being raised in Baton Rouge, Louisiana.   
  
"Japanese" he said. "I lived in Domino City"   
  
"Oh, do you speak Egyptian?" she asked.   
  
"No, I bet Yami does though" he said. She nodded.   
  
"Does he know about..." she pointed to the dagger. Yugi shook his head.   
  
"I dont think so, he's still sleeping." Yugi said. "I think all he knows is that she's coming, not that she's here."   
  
"Kay, its time to get out" Hagrid said pulling open both of the doors. Tiny got out of the car and opened the trunk, taking out two trunks she started to the house.   
  
"Gods thats tall" Tiny said gulping, but to her, everything was tall. It looked about five hundred feet to her.   
  
"Well well, lets go in" Hagrid said. Tiny, and Sagira, were both very tired of this guy. Of all british people in general.   
  
"Why hello Hagrid!!" A woman said from inside the door. All Yugi and Tiny could see from behind Hagrid was red, lots and lots of red. Hagrid ducked and walked inside, the woman looked outside and said. "Where are the students Hagrid?" she asked. She closed the door.   
  
"Ya know, I dont think these people are very openminded." Tiny said.   
  
"And we'll probably need some booster seats too" Yugi said. Tiny walked up and was about to knock when she spun around.   
  
"You know, is your Yami tall?" she asked.   
  
"Um, yeah" Yugi said.   
  
"Okay, why dont we just ask permission to use their bodies, I mean if they can do that to us, then we can do the same thing!" she said smirking.   
  
"Well, I dont know" Yugi said, unsure.   
  
"Ask Mouto!" she scolded.  
  
"Fine" he said.   
  
[Yami?] he asked.   
  
[Go away!]  
  
[Can I use your appearence?] he asked. This caught Yami Yugi's attention.   
  
[Can you do that?] he asked.   
  
[Well, Tiny said]  
  
[Tiny said this, Tiny said that, stop listening to what Tiny says, and while we're at it, who would name their child Tiny?] Yami asked. Meanwhile Tiny was having a similar fight with Sagira.   
  
[No!!! And thats final!] Sagira locked herself in her room.   
  
[I'll let you out so you can use your body] Tiny said as a last resort.   
  
[Okay, I'll do it!] Sagira said bursting out of her room. Sagira grew to her full length (which is about 5'1) and knocked on the door.   
  
"You did it?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Did what?" Sagira asked.   
  
"You asked your Yami if you could borrow her body?"   
  
"You are one sad, strange little man, you know that?" she knocked on the door once again. No one answered. "Thats it!" she kicked the door open and walked inside.   
  
"You know, we could have just done that in the first place" Yugi said examining the now broken down door.   
  
[Wait a second, thats not Tiny is it?] Yami asked.   
  
[Yeah, thats her. She borrowed her yami's body I think] Yugi said.   
  
[Are you sure, that sounds like someone *I* would know]   
  
[Well, I dont know]   
  
[Ask!]   
  
"Whats your yami's name?!" Yugi asked after being pressured for about one minute by Yami.   
  
"Sagira, why?" Tiny was back to her regular size.   
  
"Just wanted to know" Yugi said (Anime sweat drop moment!!)   
  
"Hello! We've been looking all over for you!" the red haired woman said, upon further inspection, Yugi found that everyone in the room was a red head except for Hagrid and another boy.   
  
"Well, I gotta go pick up the next two kids, bye" Hagrid left the house. The woman gestured for them to sit and eat.   
  
"What exactly is this stuff?" Tiny asked in a whisper, pointing to the food that was laid out before them.   
  
"Now, what are your names?" the woman asked.   
  
"Thats Yugi and I'm Tiny" Tiny said.   
  
"You can say that again!" said one of the boys. All of the children started laughing. Tiny gulped, she wasnt too equiped for embarassment, she usually fainted when somebody started laughing at her.   
  
[Dont give in Tin,] Sagira said. [Let me show them a thing or two!] Sagira surfaced, but still in Tiny's body.   
  
"Its my name, and may I ask yours?" she asked. "Is it Red?" she faked an innocent pout.   
  
"Only the spawn of satan would talk about my hair like that!" the boy said. "She's evil!!" he yelled.   
  
"Yugi, Yugi Mouto" he said.   
  
"Oh, I'm Mrs. Weasley, and thats Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny" she said.   
  
"Hi" Yugi said. Sagira (being in Tiny's open-book mind) took over once again and looked a big plate of fried chicken.   
  
"May I?" she asked gesturing to the chicken. Mrs. Weasley nodded as Sagira proceded to grab piece after piece of fried chicken, and eat it. Leaving only bones on her plate.   
  
[I think I'm going to puke,] Tiny said. Sagira forgot, Tiny was a vegetarian! She put on a smile.   
  
"Can I see my room?" she asked.   
  
"Here, I'll lead you to it!" the only boy with black hair said.   
  
"Yugi, do you want to see your room too?" Sagira gave him a look that meant "Come on, I have to talk to you!".   
  
"Yeah, sure," he turned to the family. "Thank you for inviting us."   
  
"Okay, Yugi, your room is up the stairs over there and to the right, You sleep in the same room with me and Ron, and Tiny, your room is with Ginny" he said. Sagira was looking at a strange picture of hyroglyphs (sp?) on the wall and not paying any attention whatsoever. "Tiny?" he tried again.   
  
"Sagira!" Yugi (or what appeared to be) yelled catching Sagira's attention, she jumped and turned around. Apparently she wasnt used to being called by any name.   
  
"Your room is over there," Harry said staring confused at her. She thanked him, then dragged Yugi (or what looked like him) into the room.   
  
"How did you know Pharaoh?" she asked.   
  
"You are the only person in the world who wont respond to the person she is supposed to be's name." he said simply. "Plus, Tiny cant read hyroglyphs."   
  
"Speaking of hyroglyphs" she smiled as if she knew something.   
  
"What happened?" he asked. In all the years he had known her, she was always up to something. Wether it was ruining everything within a twenty foot radius or ticking off all of the people in a twenty foot radius.   
  
"I was reading them and I saw a very familiar script" she said.   
  
"Tell me Sagira."   
  
"Or what? You'll send me to that dratted shadow world?" she asked pouting. "You wouldnt want to do that would you now?" she said.   
  
"Fine, tell me" he said with a little less edge to his voice.   
  
She cleared her throat. "Let it be known through out the kingdom of high and low that our great pharaoh has been kinged..." she said.   
  
"My coronation" he said.   
  
"I like to think of it as a magazine article" she said with another pout. She started looking around the room. "Do you think there are any weapons here? I'm in the mood for a good fight" she turned to him. "Fight?" she asked.   
  
"No," he said. "Must not wear out our welcome" she looked down, then got over it and started looking around the room again. Yami had known Sagira most of his life, she was three times as competitive as him, where do you think he got it from, and she was a very good fighter.   
  
"Hey, an Anhka" she said looking at a jewelry box.   
  
"Dont touch it" he said leaning on the wall.   
  
"But its gold, and so pretty!" she said.   
  
"Step away from it Sagira" he said once again. She spun around.   
  
"But Pharaoh!" she protested. Her dagger touched the box and a loud piercing scream went out through the house.   
  
"What did you do?" Yami asked.   
  
"Nothing" she said covering her ears. She saw a flash of red coming up the stairs and sat on her bed. "Pretend you're worried for a change" she said. Her and Yami headed out of the room and met Ginny on the stairs.   
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked. "Did anyone touch my jewelry box?" she asked.   
  
"You'll have to describe it" Sagira said over the noise.   
  
"It has an egyptian cross on it, you know, wooden, about six inches long?"   
  
"I cant recall" Yami said.   
  
[Yes you can recall Yami!] Yugi yelled inside of him.   
  
"Okay, well thats whats making the noise, if you see anything" she left to go turn the jewelry box off. Being deprived of Sagira's room, Yami led Sagira to his, Rons, and Harry's room. Which was so plastered with pictures of the Chudley Cannons that it could serve as wall paper.   
  
"This place oughta have some kind of weapon in here!" she said. "I mean, their teenage boys, what do they not have?"   
  
"Taste" Yami said pulling a PlayWitch out of under the bed.   
  
"Good point" Sagira said looking around. She found a door which she took to be the closet and opened it, it was a ladder that went up to the attic.   
  
"What are you doing Sagira?" Yami asked with a quidditch magazine in his hands.   
  
"Looking for, stuff" she said, she climbed into the attic and walked around switching to Tiny's body to stand up straight. "Cool!" she said. Yami dropped the magazine and followed her into the attic.   
  
"Whats up there?" he asked.   
  
"I'll bet you they didnt even know this thing was up here!" she said picking up some golden daggers and waving them around. "Wanna fight?" she asked.   
  
"Nah" he said.   
  
"Please Yami?" she pleaded he said no. There was only one thing she could do to get him to fight.   
  
"Ow!" he said when she slashed a dagger across his face, making a long cut (not deep, just enough to hurt). "Thats it" he picked up a sword and she abandoned the daggers she had found for a golden sword too. She blocked every attack he threw and he dodged her attacks.   
  
"Getting a little tired?" she asked at his puffing of air.   
  
"No!" he said. "I'm just getting started" he wiped the sweat off of his eyebrow and started swinging the heavy sword again. The fight ended in Ron finally coming to his room to go to tell them to go to sleep and finding the attic (they had been fighting for three straight hours).   
  
"Aww!" Sagira said climbing down the ladder. She pouted and trudged out of the room.   
  
"Is it my imagination or did she just grow a foot?" he asked. Then he looked at Yami. "And did you have a twenty minute growth spurt?" he asked.   
  
"No, optical illusion" Yami said, he explained that the light made him look tinier and that he was in actuality somewhat tall.   
  
"Ahh" Ron said. He yawned and climbed in bed (Harry already having been asleep). Yami shrugged, he was just about to win that sword fight too.   
  
*   
  
"Go to sleep!" Ginny yelled.   
  
"I'm too awake" Tiny said, still not knowing why she was so energetic exactly.   
  
"Listen, Tiny. I know the time difference is big, but you have to get accustomed to it." she said.   
  
"Ugh! I'm going to get some water." Tiny said, she left the room and had no idea which staircase to take since her yami was the one who had come up here.   
  
"Right staircase" Yugi said behind her.   
  
"Couldnt sleep?" she asked.   
  
"Apparently my yami had a sword fight with your yami" he said.   
  
"Typical, want some breakfast?" she asked, after all, it was just about breakfast time in Japan.   
  
"Sure" he said. They both headed down the stairs and raided the ice box for food that wasnt puddings.   
  
"So, my yami knows your yami? She never told me that. My yami never tells me nothing, I suppose she's got some really dark past. There's actually a picture of someone who resembles you in her spirit room" she said. Yugi watched as she started making the food, she got noodles out of the ice box and started boiling them.   
  
"Is it done yet?" Yugi asked.   
  
Tiny scoffed. "No, this stuff takes time" She took the noodles off the stove and drained them, then started hunting around for stuff, then poured it into the pan.   
  
"What are you making?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Macaroni" she said simply. She got some salt and pepper and put some on the macaroni, then she poured milk and put butter on the macaroni, five minutes later she was done. She separated the food like substance into two plates and handed one to Yugi while she started eating.   
  
"What did you put in here?" he asked.   
  
"You dont want to know."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the morning.   
  
Tiny woke up, very tired and starved, she yawned and wiped her eyes as she proceded to the kitchen.   
  
"Why are you up so early?" came a voice from the doorway of the kitchen. Tiny turned around to see Harry standing there (She would be pretty surprised if no one actually heard her getting up, she knocked down at least twenty items in the process), still in his pajamas.   
  
"Food" she grunted before going back to raiding the refridgerator. She itched the back of her head as she brought out some juice and a donut. Harry joined her at the table.   
  
"What is the connection that you have with Yugi?" he asked. Tiny (And Sagira) froze.   
  
"Friend of a friend's friend" she said.   
  
"But how do you know him?" he asked.   
  
"My friend Saki, knows his friend, Yavi, and they introduced us" she said changing the names of the yami's.   
  
[How does he dare ask a question like that?!] Sagira yelled inside of her. Tiny continued eating the donut and drank some of her juice until Yami came down, fully dressed in a sleeveless black shirt and jeans (unlike Tiny and Harry who were both in their pajamas).   
  
"Yugi" Tiny greeted (even though she throughly knew it was Yami). "I thought you just went to sleep" she said. Yami paled, then he thought of what to say.   
  
"You should know, I'm almost never tired" he said as he sat down next to Tiny.   
  
"How's Sagira?" he asked in a whisper.   
  
"She's fine, she was the one who told me to come down here, and she also says that she would have won that fight if that idiot didnt disrupt you guys" Tiny said back in a whisper. Yami nodded and grabbed Tiny's donut before heading into the living room. "Hey!" Tiny yelled, she just went back to the refridgerator (not to get Sagira mad) and grabbed another donut. "We going to get some supplies for school today?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah" Harry said. He got up to go back to his room. "And that green stuff on your donut, it isnt broccoli" Tiny contemplated this before spitting the donut back up and washing her mouth out.   
  
*   
  
[There's no TV here!?] Sagira yelled inside of Tiny. [You mean, no cartoons? No sleezy made for TV movies? I'm gonna go nuts!] she screamed, pulling out a chunk of her hair while brushing it. She began to shout and curse at Tiny for even thinking about going someplace where there was no TV or internet.   
  
"Just stay calm Sagira" Tiny said outloud by accident.   
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Tiny paled.   
  
"No one" she said quickly.   
  
"You better let Sagira out once in a while, she's not going to be so patient in a few hours" Yugi said.   
  
"It's a bit too late for that Yugs" Sagira said resurfacing. "I've got a killer headache" she said rubbing her temples. She pulled two hair bands out the pockets of her x-tra short shorts and pulled her hair into two very pointy ponytails.   
  
"Thats a good look for ya" Yugi said sarcastically. Sagira glared at him.   
  
"Be quiet" she said.   
  
"Okay, is everybody here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, she counted all of the children. "Okay, now, Yugi, Tiny" Sagira didnt acknowledge her, still not being used to being called Tiny. "Tiny? Tiny?"   
  
"Sagira" Yugi said. Sagira turned around.   
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
"Okay, you two, we're going to Diagon Alley by floo powder" Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll go first, and Ron will explain it to you okay?" she asked. They both nodded. Mrs. Weasley walked into the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. "DIAGON ALLEY!" she yelled.   
  
"Arent you going to be a little cold?" Yugi asked gesturing to Sagira's shorts.   
  
"Yugi, I'm giving you three strikes until I attack, you've wasted two so dont use up three" she said. "THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO PHARAOH!" she yelled inside of Yugi's ear in egyptian.   
  
"Ow!" Yugi said clutching his ears. Ron came over, still half asleep and told them what to do with the floo powder. Yugi went first. "DIAGON ALLEY!!" he yelled. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.   
  
"Your turn" Ron said. Sagira grabbed some floo powder.   
  
"DIAGON ALLEY!!" she yelled. The whole floo powder trip just made the headache she had worse, not to mention she fell on top of Yugi who was still suffereing from repercussions. "Sorry!" she said getting up. (Its not like it was a big fault, she barely weighs anything)   
  
"It's okay" Yugi said getting up. They were in a store all painted black.   
  
"Talk about the goth age" Sagira said walking around the store.   
  
"Arent you a little young to be in here?" the store owner asked coming up to them.   
  
"How old are you?" Sagira asked. The man ignored her comment and went to attend to some other customers. "Yugs, look at this" Sagira said pointing to a knife.   
  
"Dont touch it" he said.   
  
"But its so pretty, I'll pay for it when I get money" she said holding the pocket knife in her hands. Yugi turned his back on her to look at some pickled skulls, big mistake. "Come on Yugi" she said walking out of the store with her hands in her pockets. Tiny had gotten rid of all the knives she used to have, so she wanted another one.   
  
"Wait up!" Yugi ran out of the store to discover all of the street was black, all of the buildings, peoples clothes. In fact, they were the only ones not with black clothing on. Tiny had khaki x-tra short shorts and a baby blue tank top on (not to mention red flip flops, pink nail polish, and yellow hair bands) and Yugi had on his blue school uniform.   
  
"I wonder if there's any food here" Sagira said.   
  
"Are you always hungry?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Duh!" Sagira said as they progressed down the alley, she stuck her hand in her shorts pocket and felt the cool metal of the knife.   
  
"What have you got in your pockets?" a voice inquired from behind them. Both teens spun around.   
  
"Nothing of your concern sir" Sagira said. "If it were shampoo, I would certainly give you it" she said eyeing his greasy black hair.   
  
"Somebody has stolen a knife made of a precious magical metal, if you see or hear anything tell the store master" the man said before stalking off.   
  
"You shouldnt have mouthed off to him Sagira" Yami said (having changed during the conversation)   
  
"Sod off Pharaoh" she said leaning against the wall.   
  
"I must ask you to call me Yami from now on" Yami said.   
  
"Why? Afraid of people knowing your position?" she asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
"No, I just like Yami better. And speaking of ancient Egypt"   
  
"I didnt know we were"   
  
"Where were you those last few perilous years during the Shadow times?" Yami asked.   
  
"None of your concern" Sagira said starting to walk again. Yami speeded up and walked at her pace.   
  
"So is that a "I ran away" or "I died"?" he asked.   
  
"I prefer to talk to Yugi now" she said walking even faster.   
  
"Why cant you tell me?" Yami said, testing the waters. She turned around and pinned him against the wall by the neck.   
  
"Because, I dont want to" she said. "Dont try and use my past against me pharaoh, I will tell you, if I want to, in due time, either that or you will find out" she whispered in his ear, she released him and started walking again, carefree. "In the mean time, I'm still hungry" she said.   
  
Yami rubbed his neck. "Talk about mood swings"  
  
****~****  
  
"Oh! There you two are, we've been looking all over!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Sagira carelessly leaned against the wall playing with her new knife and Yami stood next to her.   
  
"We were lost" Sagira said.   
  
"Well, come on, dont get lost again. We still have to go get your wands and robes, thank Ron and Harry for getting your books already" she said. Sagira and Yami glanced at them.   
  
"Is it possible we might get our robes on our own? We're not much for crowds" Yami said.   
  
"Why yes dear, you can meet us at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour, I exchanged your money for you" Mrs. Weasley dropped a small bag of coins on their outstretched palms.   
  
"Thanks" Sagira said, both her and Yami bowed deeply before moving on to get their robes.   
  
"Madame Malkin's?" Yami asked.   
  
"I guess, I mean there cant be too many robe shops here" Sagira said. They both entered the shop to see a middle aged woman rushing around.   
  
"Ah, more late starters!" the woman said. "I'm Madame Malkin, I'll be with you in just a minute. Just one moment!" she said she rushed into the back room and came out, two girls followed her with bags in their hands.   
  
"Can we be fitted now?" Sagira asked, getting impatient.   
  
"Yes, come this way" Madame Malkin said ushering them into the room, she sat them on stools and started measuring their arms and legs. Then the bell rang and she excused herself quickly as she went and talked to the person who had just entered. A girl around their age entered with long dark hair and a golden cloak draped around her shoulders.   
  
"Hello" Yami said politely.   
  
"She's a copycat" Sagira said in egyptian. "Remember, I used to have hair like that?" she said.   
  
"Yes, but that was three thousand years ago" Yami said. "Times have changed" The girl looked at them and waited for them to stop.   
  
"I'm Cho Chang" she said holding out her hand as if expecting Yami to kiss it or bow. He knew better then to bow to a person his age, and he also had dignity.   
  
"I'm Tiny and thats Yugi" Sagira said using their hikari's names, just in case.   
  
"How nice to meet you" Cho said eyeing their spiked hair cautiously. "Tell me, do you go to Madame Perla's to get that done? Or is it just alot of hairgel?" Sagira slitted her eyes at Cho.   
  
"Its natural" she said.   
  
"But the color" Cho said looking at Yami's tri-colored hair and Sagira's dark purple hair.   
  
"Its natural" Sagira said.   
  
"Oh" Cho smiled a fake smile and spun around for Madame Malkin to fit her. Sagira climbed down from her stool and sat down. Yami looked at her in warning to get up.   
  
"What? Its not like she's going to be getting to us at any moment soon" she growled in egyptian. Yami rolled his eyes and continued to stand until Cho had left, fifteen galleons poorer.   
  
"For her sake, I hope she doesnt run into you at Hogwarts" Yami said.   
  
"Okay, your turn" Madame Malkin fitted Yami, then Sagira, and they left ten galleons poorer.   
  
"I'm still very hungry" Sagira said.   
  
"Well, lets get our wands and meet the Weasleys at the Leaky Cauldron, wherever that is" Yami said.   
  
"Tell me, how much money do you have?" Sagira asked.   
  
"About five sickles" he said checking his bags.   
  
"About six here, I say we get some more" Sagira said smirking evily.   
  
"Sagira, I know what your thought of work IS" Yami said.   
  
"Oi, I forgot you were still a bit sensitive on that whole 'I was taught in the art of grave robbing by the Famous Ryou Bakura' thing" Sagira said. "But, what can a bit of pick pocketing hurt?" she asked, she ran off and started crashing into people on purpose. "Sorry! 'Scuse me! My fault entirely! Pardon me!" she speeded back and showed Yami her winnings. Two sickles, fifteen galleons, and three knuts. "Its not much, but everyone is pretty much done shopping here" she said.   
  
Someone spoke with a cold voice next to her. "Get out of my way mudbloods" somebody said. Sagira, not exactly knowing what it meant, but knowing it was an insult, whirled around and glared at the person.   
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
"Move" he said. Sagira obeyed angrily as the boy passed, then she walked back to Yami.   
  
"Prime victim"   
  
****~****  
  
A/n: ending it there, woo. That was a long one for me. Well, I gotta go! Some Bakura and Zaliki in the next chapter! R+R!!! 


	3. Chapter three

And with the next three peoples...  
  
*   
  
Yami Bakura looked out the window of the blue cab. The real Bakura had long abandoned his post when he got tired, and left Yami Bakura to listen to Zaliki's rants. It was always something wrong with her. Her seat was cold, her seat was hard, she was too warm, she was too cold, she was getting nauseous, she was hungry, she needed to go to the bathroom, she was tired, she was cranky, she was bored. Always something about her!   
  
"I'm dizzy" Zaliki said yawning loudly enough for everyone (Malik and Bakura and Hagrid) to hear. She turned to Bakura and slitted her eyes. "You've been awful quiet, plotting something?" she asked.   
  
"Lord shoot me now!" he muttered.   
  
"Answer me Grave Robber" she spat.   
  
"Go away" he said. She was just about to remark when he supposed Malik must have hit her over the head because there was a loud crack of metal hitting skull as she was just about to speak. He turned to Malik. "Thank you!" he said.   
  
"No problem" Malik answered.   
  
*   
  
"Okay, what do you mean by "Prime victim"?" Yami asked.   
  
"To pickpocket stupid!" Sagira exclaimed. "Look at him, horrible attitude, good posture, suave english accent-"   
  
"THEY ALL HAVE ENGLISH ACCENTS!!" Yami yelled. "We're in England baka!" he said.   
  
"Anyways," she continued. "Suave BRITISH accent," Yami gave up "expensive stuff in his hair, he's obviously stacked" she said.   
  
"Fine, go pick pocket, break the law. Return in five years during my sacrifice again!" Yami said leaning against the wall.   
  
"Dont bring that up two times in a day Pharaoh" Sagira said, careful not to lose her temper.   
  
"Fine" Yami said. Sagira watched the boy walk into Madame Malkin's.   
  
"Come on, lets go" she said dragging Yami to the store. The bell rang when she got inside.   
  
"Oh, you two again?" Madame Malkin asked.   
  
"Yes, we needed some dress robes" Sagira said smiling.   
  
"Okay, I always discard measurements, so I'll just measure you up again" Madame Malkin said leading them to the two stools where they were before.   
  
"Oh" the "Prime victim" said. "You two"   
  
"Yes, it is us." Yami said, still not believing that Sagira had dragged him into this; if this dude got Sagira mad, he did NOT want to be caught near the body. Madame Malkin arrived with a few robes for the boy to try on in the dressing room, then went to attend Sagira again.   
  
"Okay, quite a petite one arent you?" she said measuring Sagira's arms and legs.   
  
"Must be something they feed me" Sagira said. "I'm a vegetarian" she said.   
  
"Then that must be it, Okay, I'll be right back" Madame Malkin said, she went to the front of the store, leaving Yami, The "Prime victim", and Sagira alone, and Yami frantically looking for something to do so he wouldnt be in any part of this. Big mistake.   
  
"So," Sagira got off of the stool and sat down. "Where do you get your hair done?"   
  
"I dont its natural" he said coldly. Sagira chose to ignore this.   
  
"Is it actually real?" she asked putting her head on her hands.   
  
"Or is it a wig?" Yami asked. Finally remembering that Sagira was a professional, she wouldnt let him get sent to prison, or would she?....  
  
"It IS real" he said.   
  
"Oh" Sagira faked innocence. Yami climbed off of the stool and sat down on the stool next to Sagira.   
  
"Who relaxes your hair?" Yami asked. The boy now looked near spontanious combustion.   
  
"Its naturally this way!"   
  
"I'll bet its Madame Perla, she's also famous for that color!" Sagira said, counting on the information that Cho had given her.   
  
"Why you little mudblood!" the "prime victim" got off of the stool and started towards Sagira, whom was smirking evilly.   
  
"Hey!" Yami got inbetween them quickly.   
  
"Get out of my way!" he yelled.   
  
"Pharaoh, do what the git says" Sagira said. She gave him a look that said 'Trust me...baka'.   
  
"Fine" Yami got out of the way and the boy started to launch for Sagira who quickly got out of the way by simply ducking between his legs, then running to the other side of the room. Soon there was a dust cloud forming over them as they punched and kicked each other. Sagira was showing no signs of pain, while the boy had a bloody nose and a black eye. Yami just stood there waiting for the fight to finish, he knew Sagira knew what she was doing. At least he hoped so. A large black bag was flung to him and he shoved it in his pocket. Velvet, nice material.   
  
"Draco!" somebody yelled. Yami looked up to see a man with the same blond hair as the boy. Sagira pulled out of the fight to sit on the stool, so far, she only had a bruise on one arm.   
  
"That bloody mudblood did it father!" the "prime victim" yelled. Madame Malkin appeared at the doorframe.   
  
"I will not have that language in this store Mr. Malfoy, I will have to ask you to leave and not come back until next year" she handed him the robes to Yami and Sagira before ushering the boy and his father to the door and giving them their robes and taking his fathers money.   
  
"Well, what's the pickings?" Sagira asked when they had gotten out of the store, people started looking at her funny due to her her arm.   
  
"Well," Yami looked at her happily. "Fifty galleons!" he exclaimed. Sagira started jumping up and down in joy before slipping on a rock and falling into the crowd. Yami finally found her nursing a scraped damaged knee in the middle of a circle of people. An older woman tutted.   
  
"Abusive" she whispered to her little group of other older woman, obviously talking about Yami (thinking that he was her 'abusive' boyfriend). He ignored them and pulled Sagira up.   
  
"Sorry" she said looking down.   
  
"Come on, better get to Leaky Cauldron to see if Mrs. Weasley can fix you up" he said leading her to the brick wall. "I think their somewhere behind here" he said.   
  
"Well, get through somehow" Sagira said. Yami still stayed in his spot. "Fine" Sagira limped to the wall and grabbed the penknife out of her pocket, she stuck the knife into a hole in the wall and twisted it until the wall opened and she saw the glint of a shiny gold ankh, the wall opened all the way and revealed.   
  
"Malik"   
  
"Sagira" Malik greeted. He wasnt her friend, but from what he heard from Bakura, she was a girl worthy of respect. (Not to mention the fact that she was the only one that was able to quiet Zaliki in ancient Egypt). "How do you know my name?" he asked.   
  
"Ask Zaliki" she said smirking as she let him through the now opened wall.   
  
"Wow" Yami said. They walked through, not noticing the brick wall did not close. When they walked into the pub Sagira immiediately asked something to the bartender, to which he shook his head. "What did you ask?" Yami asked.   
  
"If he knew where Mrs. Weasley is" she said frowning.   
  
"No you didnt, you were asking for wine!" he said.   
  
"I feel so faint" she said putting her hand up to her head. "I'm going upstairs," she said.   
  
"Do you even know what room your in?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, number 13" she said. When she had almost gone all the way upstairs she slipped on the step and once again bruised something. But she locked herself in her room in a second. Yami turned to the bartender, about to ask what room was his when.   
  
"Zaliki! Be quiet!" Ryou (yes the hikari Ryou) yelled. Yami turned around to see Bakura, and that darned adopted daughter of his. He regreted when he adopted her, he pityed her, so he allowed her to stay in his palace; sadly, the fame went to her head. Yami was not in the mood to see her, so he got his room (15) and went upstairs.   
  
"Hey Yugi" Ron said.   
  
"Hi" Yami said.   
  
When Yugi had just sat on his bed (and Yami walked around his room looking for "that darned puzzle") then Ryou burst through the door panting.   
  
"What are you doing here" he asked.   
  
"That daughter of yours is a freaking menace!" he said in japanese. Yugi couldnt understand him. "Of course, the language charm" he said recalling the charm that Hagrid had cast on Malik (Ryou had already spoken english). "Zaliki is here and she's crazy!" he said in english.   
  
"I know, why do you think I'm up here?" Yami Yugi asked resurfacing as he heard the news that he already knew. "But, I'm going back to the you-know-what now," he whispered. Ryou nodded asx Harry and Ron looked at each other with confusion and decided to listen to their conversation.   
  
"Hi Yugi" Ryou said.   
  
"Hi Ryou" Yugi said, almost dully.   
  
"Lets go downstairs to eat" Yugi said knowing that something was wrong with Yami.   
  
* (Since I really dont want to write all that much, and I have absolutely no inspiration, I will just skip to a day later)*   
  
"Okay, that way" Sagira said. Her and Zaliki had decided to go get their wands later that week so they could have time with out guys.   
  
"So, why did you stay at those people's house while they picked us up?" Zaliki asked.   
  
"Bakura" Sagira said.   
  
"Whats wrong with Bakura?" she asked.   
  
"Well, you know" she lowered her voice. "In our past" Zaliki nodded. "How I was living at the pharaohs house for a while, then I kinda disappeared until he kinda 'died'?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah, he was really sad without you, it was around that time that he started doing those evil things to people" Zaliki said. "Then you came back that last day and he like saw you for a split second before he was sealed" she said.   
  
"Yeah, well I had hidden out at Bakura's for a while, years, it was stupid." she said.   
  
"But why did they separate you and Bakura?" Zaliki asked.   
  
"Well, remember when they got sealed into the millenium items?"   
  
"Yeah. I was about, what? Sixteen?"   
  
"Well me and Bakura, a few weeks before, went on a little killing spree, a massacre if you will, just to show people how mad we were, well for Bakura to show the Pharaoh how mad he was. I just came along for the ride."   
  
"Yeah, I remember that, but my memory of you being in the palace is a little fuzzy still," Zaliki said.   
  
"Well, there is a reason it's fuzzy..." Sagira trailed off.   
  
"Tell it straight from the beginning" Zaliki said.   
  
"Okay, it started a long long time ago, by the Nile, where my family lived.   
  
**Flash back**  
  
"Come on Ratri! Yeshva! Rebecca! I dont know why your mother didnt have boys!" their grandfather yelled walking on the bridge to cross the river. Ratri and her sisters walked slowly and steadily, the pots full of things to sell were carefully balenced on their head.   
  
**  
  
"Hold on a second" Zaliki said. "Who in hell is Ratri?" she asked.   
  
"Me,"   
  
"I thought your name was Sagira!"   
  
"When I came to the palace I never grew too much, I shot up around my twelth year to five feet, still short, so they renamed me from Ratri, to Sagira, you do know what Sagira means dont you?"   
  
"Yeah, tiny" Zaliki said. "Okay, go on"  
  
**  
  
"Coming grandfather!" Rebecca, the oldest, hurried up to their grandfather while the two youngest girls stayed at their pace. Rebecca was the oldest, and the pride of the family, she, at thirteen years old, she had not been married off yet but their mother and father were working on it, she had long shiny black hair and a cheery smile that wasnt usually found during that time.   
  
"Yeshva! Hurry up!" grandfather yelled. Yeshva was the second born, she was only ten years old and had sandy brown hair that matched well with the tanned yet fair skin that she had inherited from her mother, along with deep blue eyes that almost looked black. She hurried to keep up the pace with her grandfather and sister. "Ratri Hurry!" he yelled.   
  
"No" Ratri said stubbornly. That was basically one of her most used words at the tender age of six. (A/n: Tender age of six, yeah right, she was already a criminal on her street!)   
  
"We have to hurry Ratri, dont start this again!" he said.   
  
"I didnt want to go in the first place, I wanted to watch baby Saleem!" she said referring to the latest of the children, whom was only two years old.   
  
"Well you cant, you have to go sell things with us!" Rebecca yelled.   
  
"I dont want to!" she yelled. She slowed her pace even more. Rebecca sighed and held her pot steady with one hand while running over to her littlest sister. "Get away!" Ratri complained as Rebecca tried to drag her forward. "NO!!" she yelled teetering close to the edge of the bridge.   
  
"Come on!" Rebecca said.   
  
"Ya! I'd hate to know how your gonna treat your kids!" Ratri yelled.   
  
**End flash back**  
  
"Thats it?" Zaliki asked taking a sip of her icee.   
  
"No, but something more came out of that specific moment, my first actual sarcastic remark" Sagira said beaming. "Now on with the story!"   
  
**Flash back**   
  
Rebecca glared at her little sister and shoved her off of the edge of the bridge in rage. Ratri screamed as she went off the edge, Rebecca finally realized what she had done and started yelling to her to swim.   
  
"I cant you fool!" Ratri yelled as she consumed gallons of river water. The current carried her down the river, her grandfather put his things down and ran to where she was at, he tried to reach her without being carried out like her but it was no use. She was already too far.   
  
**End flash back**   
  
"So thats when you died and they just put your spirit into a millenium item?" Zaliki asked.   
  
"No! It was many years after that, and let me finish my story" Sagira said.   
  
**Again the flash back!**   
  
Ratri's head hit against something hard and she was knocked out.   
  
*   
  
"Is she alive?" somebody asked. Ratri's eyes flicked open, a woman was standing in front of her, also there was a man who was, she thought, a doctor.   
  
"Hmm" he said.   
  
"Well?" the woman asked. Ratri closed her eyes again, the place was so sparkly and the sun was brighter here, but none the less, her eyes were pulled back open.   
  
"Seems so" he said. Ratri then realized how hungry she was. Being little and ignorant (and stupid, arrogant, plus silly with an added criminally intelligent) she yelled,   
  
"Food!", just about the only word she knew in Egyptian.   
  
"She just said food, does she sell food?" the woman asked.   
  
"Dont know" the man said sitting down in a chair in the far corner. Sagira sat up.   
  
"She must be one of the Hebrews" the woman said.   
  
"Yeah" the man said. "Lets kill her!" he picked a sword off of the wall and advanced towards Ratri who jumped off the table and ran to the corner.   
  
"No, wait!" the woman blocked the man. "This child is special" she said. "Give her to, the demon"   
  
*  
  
"So thats how you died?!" Zaliki said. Sagira took a drink of her pumpkin smoothie and shook her head.   
  
"Nope" she said. Zaliki glared at her.   
  
"Well, get on with the story" she said.   
  
"Now I know why Bakura is so afraid of you" Sagira said.   
  
"Be quiet Empath and get on with it"   
  
"Fine"   
  
*  
  
"Yami!!" the woman yelled shrilly. "I've got a surprise for you!" she said happily.   
  
"What is it now mother" the boy, called Yami, sneered.   
  
"A new playmate!" the woman said.   
  
"I hope it doesnt commit suicide like the last one" the boy had someone open the door to his play room and the woman brought Ratri in. "It looks weak" he said.   
  
"Well, so far all we know is that she is a Hebrew, Poppa wanted to kill her but she looks very special to me" the woman said. "As if she could see right through my eyes and into the deep depths of my soul, look at her eyes" the boy came over. He looked directly into the girls eyes but all he saw were two eyes.   
  
"Funny hair" she said pointing to the boys hair. It was tri-colored.   
  
"Well, since you've worn out all of your other little hebrew playmates, this one hopefully wont try and jump off of the statue again, Ra forbid, Poppa and Maman have found a new one for you" the woman said. "You have such a bad attitude, at least your brother's obedient" she said. "Hate to know what you're going to be like as a pharaoh" she muttered as she was leaving.   
  
"I heard that" he yelled at her retreating back. He turned to the girl and glared, then went back to the puzzle he was putting together. "My brother's only five years old, of course he's obedient, he knows no other way" he muttered.   
  
"This family has a thing for muttering" Ratri said in her own language knowning (Or thinking) that the boy wouldnt hear.   
  
"What was that?" the boy asked looking towards Ratri. Ratri's eyes widened, realizing for the first time that, this kid knew hebrew. Not to mention that she couldnt read his emotions, and that was strange too.   
  
"Nothing" she said. "What is your name?" she asked. The boy ignored her. She added a few adjectives and a noun. "What is your name, oh funky haired lord?" she asked again. The boy glared at her as if daring her to talk again. She began to walk around the room in an attempt to really make this kid mad, he looked like the angsty type. "Whats this?" she asked pointing to a picture of a bird.   
  
"Dont touch it" he said. Too late, she was peeling the tapestry of the bird off of the wall. "Get away from that picture!" he said running over to her, it was half off and she was already moving on to the toys.   
  
"Whats this?" she asked pointing to a half done puzzle.   
  
"A puzzle that I'm working on, dont touch i-" too late, she was already breaking it to pieces.   
  
"Do you know where the bathroom is?" she asked. He told her, down the stairs, to the left, down those stairs, to the right, down those stairs, and then down the corridor to the left. "Dont you have bathrooms in your rooms?" She asked.   
  
"Yes but their not for you" he said as if she were speaking nonsense.   
  
"Well, I want to see the bathrooms" she said. "If their like everything else in this place then they should be decked with gold." she said.   
  
"No" he said.   
  
"Why?" she asked.   
  
"Because they are not for servants" that set her off the deep end (which she had been tittering on since six years ago when they brought her out of the womb).   
  
"What did you say to me?" she asked, just making sure he wasnt speaking wrong Hebrew.   
  
"They, my bathrooms, are not for servants, like -" tapestry was off the wall and the table near it was broken down, all of the clay pots on it, broken into millions of pieces. "Go or I will call my Maman." he said.   
  
"Ooh, the big scary maman!" Ratri hissed. "What's she going to do? Give me back to my family?" she said.   
  
"She'll banish you!" he yelled.   
  
*   
  
"Dang girl, you were bold, I dont know anyone that would stand up to Yami like that, well 'cept for Bakura" Zaliki said.   
  
"Well, where do you think he got it from? Same thing with the Pharaoh, before I met him, he was minding his own business. Not the competitive monster we know now; where do you think he got it from?" Sagira asked taking a sip of her smoothie once more and resuming.   
  
*   
  
He turned somewhat red in the face making Sagira laugh.   
  
"No she wont!" she said, her brown eyes glittering. "She'll laugh" she imitated the same hyena like laughter of the woman, even though she had never heard it. "And she'll say, "My little Yami, someone has finally outsmarted you! I knew it would happen someday sweetie!" then she'll smile at me and let me go back home" Ratri said. "But sadly I dont want to go back, too many people" she said. "I share a bed with my cousin Samara, sister Yeshva, little cousin Asha and seventh sister by mothers eighth marrige Kaloki" she said. For a moment the boy had a flicker of pity in his eyes. Then Sagira knocked another clay pot over and all sympathy for the little monster vanished. "But you, you have this whooooole, what is it, five rooms or more? All to you, so I decide to stay" she said smiling happily.   
  
*  
  
"And thats where the story for today ends" Sagira said stretching out.   
  
"No fair!" Zaliki yelled. "I wanted to hear why you left the house of the pharaoh! I mean we treated you-" Sagira clamped a hand over her mouth, people were starting to stare.   
  
"You forget, we are in the middle of Britain, not Bakura's house, not Florida, and definitely not Baton Rouge (Where people think your crazy anyways), so we have to watch our mouths" she whispered harshly, Zaliki nodded and Sagira proceded to the wands shop.   
  
"Come on, I have just enough to get a wand for me, then we have to go back to the inn and get some money!" she said to Zaliki. "I'm going back to the dagger now, lets let the hikari's take our place, it would be best" She said.   
  
*  
  
A/n: I hope that gives a little backround info on one of the new characters, more of the new item holders will appear later, but for a few chapters (until the ending parts) thats all who will show up. But we (me and the evil bunnies in my head, for backround info on the bunnies, consult Me and The Evil Bunnies in my Head, by me! R/R!) will leave you in suspence on how Zaliki got to be Yami's "daughter" and about why Sagira went to Bakura's place (it was quite a while after), all we can tell you is that, no this is not a Yaoi, (but we are thinking about maybe a Bakura/Zaliki...) maybe a Yami/Sagira, if there are going to be any pairings is still in the works, except the yaoi, if you want yaoi then consult my friend Yami's-girl. She is a Yaoi, fan, writer, lover, obbsesser, and queen. (Bunnie #4: How can you be a Yaoi Queen? Isnt it a King and a King, not a King and Queen?....) Well, please review!. Laterzzzz!  
  
La Bella Yugioh (formally La Bella Mafia, formally Little annoying bella mafia, formally Little annoying bella donna, formally....I can go on for days....) 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four: (that has no suitable title, please help)   
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kai, and Sagira (Rina owns Zaliki)   
  
*   
  
When Amoush and Tiny finally got to Ollivanders a group of first years were just leaving.   
  
"I feel so incredibly short" Tiny said surveying the fact that she was at least a foot shorter than most of the eleven year olds.   
  
"Cheer up, maybe you'll grow with time" Amoush said with her signature smile plastered on her face.   
  
"Can we say: Over optimistic?" said Tiny as she went into the store.   
  
"Ah! Another first year, I thought that was the last of them" Ollivander said.   
  
"I'm sixteen you kook" Tiny said.  
  
"Oh, of course, the exchange students everyone's talking about," the old man said.   
  
"Senile" Tiny whispered to Amoush, Who in turn said.   
  
"He's not senile!" very very loudly.   
  
"Can we get our wands?" Tiny asked trying to reach the counter top.   
  
"Surely" Ollivander left to get the wands. He came back a few minutes later with two cases.   
  
"Which one's for which?" Amoush asked.   
  
"Ebony, 6 and a half inches with dragon scale for the little one and Oak, 10 inches with Sakura flower for the big one" he said.   
  
"Is that a 'short' joke?" Tiny asked.   
  
"No" he said smiling. Amoush picked up her wand and waved it around, pink sparks flew from the tip of it and showered her with little pink blossoms.   
  
"I love it!" she said. Then the little pink blossoms turned to shriveled up heads and she screamed, she dropped the wand and started muttering about devil wood.   
  
"No thats not it" Ollivander said. Tiny picked up her wand and waved it around, it broke the window.   
  
"Cool" she said. "I think this one's it!" she said laughing.   
  
"Thats not what its supposed to do" Ollivander said.   
  
"Oh" Tiny put the wand back and picked up Amoush's. Ollivander took the boxes and again disappeared behind the shelves as Tiny tried to get Amoush to come near the counter top again.   
  
"Those wands are evil!" Amoush exclaimed, hand gestures and all.   
  
"No, just yours was" Tiny said attempting to drag her over. "Wait a second" she looked at the gold chain around Amoush's neck. "Take the necklace off, maybe it was just the effect the wand had on your" she lowered her voice. "Yami" she said. Realization dawned on Amoush's eyes.   
  
"No" she said. Tiny grabbed the necklace anyways and ripped the flower shaped pendant off of the girl's neck.   
  
"Thank you" she said, she also took the dagger off of her own neck and shoved them into the pocket of her jeans before Ollivander returned with two more boxes.   
  
"Okay, Greenwood, 12 inch, with snail acid, for the short one"   
  
"Hey! the name is Tiny!"   
  
"Okay, for Tiny, and Redwood, 10 inch, with apple blossom for the taller one" he continued. Amoush inched her hand towards the wand and grabbed it, it immediately started to spurt sky blue sparks.   
  
"Is this the good one?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, thats the wand for you" he said. She pranced around happily before waiting for Tiny to try her wand. Tiny picked up the wand and waved it around, putting out many windows, and turning Amoush's hair pink.   
  
"I dont think this is the wand for me" she said.   
  
"Okay then," Ollivander said. Then he stopped for a moment on his way to the shelves. "Hmm" he came back with another box.   
  
"What kind is it?" she asked.   
  
"Just got it in, this kind of wood was just discovered in swampland, "Rojectus Imblion" also called the Ringlebark, but before they could get the rest of it" his voice dropped to a whisper. "Deatheaters came, were looking for something they were, imagine, Louisiana, nothin' there" he said. Then his voice returned to normal.   
  
"Death eaters?" she asked. "'Splain" she said.   
  
"Followers of the most evil man in the world" he said, his voice quivering.   
  
"Yeah, and?" she asked again. "This guys name?"   
  
"We only call him "He-who-shall-not-be-named" his name just strikes fear in the most powerful of wizards" he said.   
  
"Well, I'll ask Sagira if she knows this guy, she used to be a grave robber, she ought to have seen this guy in some profecy" she whispered to herself. Then she picked up the wand in the box, it had a yellowish-greenish tone from the swamp water, and waved it around. Golden sparks came from the tips.   
  
"Thats the one for you!" Ollivander exclaimed. She paid her bill and left with Amoush (who had also paid her bill, she didnt steal the wand folks!)  
  
"So" Amoush started. "Where to now?" she asked.   
  
"Well, I need some money to send a letter home..." she rammed into a person a few inches ahead of her . "Oops, sorry" she said quickly and shoved the money into her pocket.   
  
"That you or Sagira?" Amoush asked.   
  
"Its me, Tiny" Tiny said.   
  
"Where'd you learn to pick pocket like that Tine?" she asked.   
  
"Did I ever tell you I was adopted?" Tiny asked. Amoush shook her head and Tiny proceded with her life's story (A/n: Which you readers wont be able to read about until later!)   
  
*  
  
"Yugi" Tiny sat down at the table where Yugi and Ryou were eating their food.   
  
"Tiny" Yugi nodded.   
  
"I need money" she said.   
  
"What?" he asked coughing on his water. "I thought Yami only told me about that money" he said.   
  
"No, Sagira told me. now give me MONEY!!!!!" she whined. "Please?" she asked.   
  
"Fine," he said. He threw the velvet pouch into her hands.   
  
"Thanks Motou, remember to get your wand" she said, then she left just as soon as she came in.   
  
"What was that all about?" Ryou asked.   
  
"About fifty galleons" Yugi said. "Yami got it from some guy"   
  
"Ahem" Ryou said, pretending to clear his throat. "Got it or stole it?" he asked. "That blond over there is staring at you pretty hard, I think he's trying to blow up your head" he said. Yugi turned around to see "The Prime Victim" staring at him as if he were trying to bore a hole in his head. He waved meekly.   
  
"Do you know him?" he asked.   
  
"No! I dont deal with shady people, maybe he's some money shark that one of our Yami's forgot to pay" he said.   
  
"No, if your yami where to get money then he would just steal it, if Malik's yami were to get yami then he would just kill the person, then take the money, if that other girl-"   
  
"Zaliki?"   
  
"Yes, if Zaliki were to take the money then she would ask one of us, but, you dont think?"   
  
"Well, Bakura knew Tiny's Yami way back when, she WAS pretty powerhungry, and she did do her bit of killing, robbing, and magic when she was alive, she wasnt exactly the best person to be friends with, or to live with" Ryou said.   
  
"Live with?" Yugi asked. Ryou's eyes were glazed over for a second. "Bakura?" he snapped his fingers in front of the white haired boy's eyes.   
  
"Oh" he said coming out of the trance. "Yeah, something about her being his apprentice at one point in time, good apprentice too, knew everything there was to know about robbing and pickpocketing. Might of surpassed even his knowledge, he doesnt want me to know any more" he said. "I think if Bakura and her got back together, well, you know what I mean-stop looking at me like that!" Yugi was looking at him with a smug look on his face. "Well, if they met each other again, then, I dont know, he doesnt want to talk to me right now, holed himself up." he said. "But I think that if she saw him, reconized him or something, maybe something bad might happen and she might go back to her old ways,"   
  
"Thats why we were in different places, Yami knew that, he must have tipped the big guy, Hagrid, off."   
  
"But why, I mean Sagira's not in a big rush to see him, she didnt even ask if he was around" Ryou said.   
  
"Later" Yugi said. "I dont like to think of mysterious things while I'm eating"   
  
*   
  
"NOw, to the pet shop!" Tiny yelled raising her fist in the air, she ran ahead of Amoush to the store.   
  
"We've got fifty galleons, how are we supposed to use it?" Amoush asked.   
  
"Like regular fifteen year olds, buy everything in sight!" she ran into the pet shop and started looking around. "Do you want a pet?" she asked.   
  
"Maybe something pretty" Amoush said.   
  
"I want to get something cool looking"   
  
"What about this?" Amoush asked picking up a small pink, fluffy creature that was shaped like a heart.   
  
"It fits you" Tiny said sarcastically, seeing that Amoush was dressed in all pink.   
  
"You really think?" Amoush asked looking at the small creature. "I think I'll buy it then" she said.   
  
"Good for you." Tiny muttered. She looked around the shop.   
  
[Salamanders] Sagira said. Tiny gazed at the lizards coughing up flames. [Bats] Tiny looked at the bats hanging from the cages that were hanging from the cieling. [A raven]   
  
[How come all the things that you are pointing out are dark?] Tiny asked Sagira.   
  
[They speak to me, they say, ooh look a black owl!] Tiny glared at her internally then looked at the owl. It was pretty, in a dark, paganistic way.   
  
[Actually, that is kind of cool]   
  
[Ooh! look a cat!] Sagira said. Tiny turned to the black cat.  
  
[I'll get the owl] she said.   
  
[Fine] tiny puirchased the owl and left the shop to see Amoush outside peering at her pet.   
  
"What is that? A flying valentine?" Tiny asked. "Must've been a mistake." she said.   
  
"Dont you talk about my Fifi that way! She is in no way a mistake, she is a perfect creature" Amoush crooned.   
  
"You dont need a psychologist, you need a psychiatrist, you need medication. Lots and lots of medication" Tiny muttered as she continued down the street. When Amoush pummeled into something.   
  
"Sorry" she muttered. Tiny looked up and saw a person at least three feet above her with blonde hair.   
  
"Where is she?" he growled through gritted teeth.   
  
"Where is who?" Amoush asked, now throughly afraid. It took a minute for Sagira, in her little world, watching all of this on a TV like a soap opera, to register that this was "The Prime Victim". She didnt have a good short term memory.   
  
"Right here" Sagira called out. "What do you want now?" she asked pulling the knife out of her pocket and toying with it.   
  
"The penknife" the prime victim said. "You stole it!" he said.   
  
"Whats it to you?" she asked. She looked up. "S'not yours is it?" he glared at her. "Thought as much" she said.   
  
"You stole my money" he said.   
  
"Got proof?" she asked. He was just about to open his mouth when somebody shouted,   
  
"Time Stop!"   
  
"Zaliki! I was just having some fun!"   
  
"Yeah, dangerous and....non not dangerous fun" Zaliki said. Sagira grew to her full height, almost five feet.   
  
"Come on, I've beaten this guy before," she whined. "Just a swift punch, duck, then a kick to the head-"   
  
"ANd he's got a concussion" Zaliki interupted. "But if you do take a good punch to this guy you wont live to see the duck" she pointed to what looked like a pro wrestler behind Sagira and another one right beside Sagira.   
  
"So? I can take them on" she said. Then Zaliki held up one of their arms and showed what looked like a blade. "Okay, I'll leave now" Sagira said picking up the owl and walking through the crowd, pushing frozen people who were in her way.   
  
"Hey! Sagira!" Zaliki picked up Fifi and ran through the path of pushed people that Sagira had made.   
  
"Wait a second" Sagira ran back through the crowd and ran into the pet store, she came back out and uncapped a permanent marker, she smirked and began her work.   
  
* After ample time has passed and the time stop was lifted. *   
  
The sounds of people falling, screaming, yelling, shouting nasty words that I cannot put in print, and wailing from hurt bums where all over Diagon Alley that moment. Sagira smiled happily as she pushed her way to the Leaky Cauldron, through the brick wall (that was still not fixed) and into the door.   
  
[That was really mean what you did you know] Tiny whispered from inside her head.   
  
[Its a good thing I dont have a guilty concience isnt it then?]   
  
[You are right about that!] Tiny laughed. [I mean even I wouldnt have the audacity to do that! It was so funny!] Tiny felt like she was about to burst from the giggles. [I wish I could see the look on their faces when they see their faces! I mean, even I cannot deny that you have style girl]   
  
"Zaliki, I'll be up in my room kay?" Zaliki nodded and Sagira jogged up the stairs to her room. "Klouny" she said making up a new name. "No" she muttered.   
  
"Cool, what is that" She looked up and saw Ginny walking up to her.   
  
"Annadomini" she said, referring to the newest name since Klouny.   
  
"That is a cool looking owl" Ginny said watching the owl preen its feathers.   
  
[No, not Annadomini, maybe Celeste] Sagira muttered. She continued to think about names.   
  
"Annadomini sounds too formal, maybe a name like.." now Ginny proceded to spill out names.   
  
[Yessie!]   
  
"Or Suey! You know, like Sueet? get it Sweet?"   
  
[Nessie!]  
  
"Billie!"   
  
[Bessie!]   
  
"Selma!"   
  
[Missie!]  
  
"Nini!"   
  
[Zessie!]   
  
[Seriously, cant you think about any other names?] Tiny asked.   
  
[Ozzie!] Tiny glared at her internally. [What? He looks like an Ozzie to me!]  
  
"Fine, Ozzie" Tiny said, not realizing that she had said it outloud.   
  
"What?" Ginny asked.   
  
"His new name is Ozzie" she said.   
  
"He looks like an Ozzie" Ginny said.   
  
"Yes, I suppose he does doesnt he?" Tiny muttered to herself as Ginny started to get up. "Where are you going so fast?" she asked.   
  
"Take a bath, filthy dirty in the streets." she said. Tiny thought about that for a second.   
  
[Tiny, dont tell her all about your life. I dont think she wants to hear it, at least not now.] Sagira said.  
  
Tiny just snorted. [I'm going to sleep] she said curling into a little ball on her bed and putting Ozzie down on the floor.   
  
[Yes!] Sagira said in her room as she took over the body. "Okay, first what should I do?" she asked herself. "Electricity" she said rushing to her trunk and pulling out a small pocket sized device. She flipped one of the switches and it started up, then crashed. "What?!" she started it up again and it started shaking and exploded in her hands, sending shards of metal and glass everywhere.   
  
[What did you do now?] Tiny asked.   
  
[Nothing, go back to sleep!] she answered.   
  
[I dont trust you around my things, now what did you do?] Tiny tried again.   
  
[I tried out your palm DVD player] she said.   
  
[The 6 inch or the 8 inch?] Tiny asked.   
  
[Six] Sagira said reluctantly.   
  
[The six inch? The one that I almost got caught taking from the electric store?] Tiny asked. [The one that was going to be $1200.00 if I had bought it?]   
  
[Yes] Sagira said.   
  
[I am going to kill you!] Tiny yelled.   
  
[How? I'm already dead.]   
  
[I knew that! I'll take off the dagger!]   
  
[No you wont]   
  
[Yes I will!]   
  
[No]   
  
[yes]   
  
And the little fight was like that for about five minutes, before Sagira rammed Tiny's poor body into the wall, knocking out Tiny and leaving Sagira to control her.   
  
"Like it is meant to be" she said smiling. "Okay now, to fix the DVD player, she grabbed Tiny's wand and one of Tiny's spell books and started to read.   
  
*  
  
"S'cuse me!" Ryou Bakura called Tom, the bartender.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"Is it possible to get a beer?" He asked. Tom looked at him.   
  
"Sorry Miss, no drinks under twenty one" he said. Bakura glared at the man berfore turning around and cursing under his breath.   
  
"Bakura?" The familiar voice of his student shook him from his cunning, evil thoughts of torturing a certain bartender.   
  
"Sagira" he said looking at her.   
  
"Been a while" she said.   
  
"What happened to your hair?" he asked, in complete awe that she would chop off her hair.   
  
"My hikari" she answered. "I gotta say, after a few thousand years you look younger, and somehow....better." she said.   
  
"Is that an insult?"   
  
"Where's your scar?" she asked. "Oh well, wasnt a fan of it really, did make you look more, evil, with it though"   
  
"Those days are over, I have such an...innocent, and" he shuddered. "Kind, hikari"   
  
"I pity you, but the same is with me, innocent, not to kind, but..." she rolled her eyes. "So, I'm hungry, bartender wont serve us drinks, what shall we do?" she asked.   
  
"I'm in the mood for a burger" Bakura said.   
  
"I'll say they dont have a McDonalds anywhere around here, but good choice."   
  
"They do have a Burger King in the normal world but I'm banned since I tried to get Zaliki run over and caused a four car pile up."   
  
"She's really a kind girl if you dont rob her daddys grave"   
  
"Sagira, please dont bring that up." he said as they exited the pub into the alley (past the people who were still trying to close the wall)   
  
"Why? Feeling, guilty?" she asked smirking. Bakura changed the subject.   
  
"Zaliki tells me that you've been having troubles, cant produce an astral form" he said.   
  
"Yes I can" she said.  
  
"Truly" he said.   
  
"Fine, I cant, its too hard. Plus I havent even been able to even take my full form in Tiny's body yet, its embarassing" she said.   
  
"Its what you get when your the youngest spirit"   
  
"Go away!" she said.   
  
"I'll teach you how to get out of your hikari's body, I know how"  
  
"I dont trust your teaching technique" she said.   
  
"I taught you well enough!"   
  
"Yes but that included many many emotional and physical scars that I probably still have" she said.   
  
"I was different then, I had a tan!"   
  
Sagira rested against a wall. "What'll it cost me?" she asked.   
  
"Just the fact of knowing that I helped someone, and seeing that person smile" he said.   
  
"No really Bakura, what do you want?" she asked frowning.   
  
"A smile" he said. "I never got one of those when I was teaching you last time,"   
  
"Well, I wouldnt say that you deserved a smile when I got about a thousand scars from you alone, not even counting the one on my head from getting hit by a rock thrown by some little kid"   
  
"Hey, I killed him alright? You got your revenge, I let you break his neck"   
  
"Yes, that was satisfying wasnt it?" Sagira thought for a moment. "Back to the payment that I have to get you"   
  
"Just a smile" Bakura said.   
  
"What else?"   
  
"Well, maybe some instant tanning solution and a pen knife" he said.   
  
"Now the pen knife I can give you," she handed him her knife. "What do ya say we go back to the bar, eh?"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
A/n: I have no internet...boohooo!!!! Waaaaaah!!!! R/R! 


	5. A friendly chat

Chapter five: A friendly chat.   
  
Disclaimer: I only own Sagira.   
  
A/n:Sorry about the delay of all the chapters (3,4,5) I dont have any internet so I type them out first and wait a week to go to the library.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maybe its just the sun" Hermione said to Harry as them and Ron watched Bakura and Sagira exit the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
"The sun plays tricks but can it make a sixteen year old girl grow two feet in five minutes?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, maybe we just didnt notice her being this tall before, maybe its the heat" Hermione said.   
  
"The same thing happened with the Yugi kid, he grew a foot taller when he came out of the attic, does that normally happen with muggleborns?" Ron asked.   
  
"And Tiny's eyes, they turn a silvery color, and her hair droops a bit." Harry said.   
  
"Maybe she ran out of hair gel," Hermione said.   
  
"It's like her hair grows longer too, as if she were getting older in minutes."   
  
"Well, if we have all of these questions then lets go ask her,"   
  
"And who was that guy she was with?" Ron asked. "Never seen him around"   
  
"Just checked in this morning, Ryou Bakura, 'long with Malik Ishtar and Amoush Simmons" Tom said passing by their table.   
  
"Ryou Bakura, Ryou Bakura, I've heard that name before" Hermione said.   
  
"Of course, Ryou is the first name of an egyptian tomb raider during the rule of the nameless pharaoh," Harry said. Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What? I get bored locked in my room with Dudleys old textbooks, I now know calculus, trig, algebra and how to conjugate verbs in french."   
  
"Very good, I knew my constant studying would rub off on you two sometimes!" Hermione said happily.   
  
"Rub off on Harry at least, I havent studied a thing during the summer I am happy to say!" Ron said proudly. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Dont you have homework?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Oi Merlin I do!" Ron ran upstairs and ran back down with his History of Magic book in his hand and began reading and scribbling things down.   
  
"And another thing strange about all this, word on the streets is that some people, mainly Malfoy and his goonies, got a bit, pranked," Harry said.   
  
"I heard, it wasnt just a bit pranked" Ron said. "It was super pranked! They got permanent marker all over their faces, mustaches, beards, the whole nine yards! Its great isnt it?!" he asked excitedly.   
  
"Great, fantastic" Hermione said dully.   
  
"S'rong with you today? Didnt get your daily serving of homework?" Ron asked.   
  
"No, finished that the first week of vacation, its just that..." Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at Hermione.   
  
"Well?" they both asked.   
  
"Well, it seems it is going to be another strange year at Hogwarts doesnt it? I mean, with these new students and deatheaters in Egypt, Japan and America-"   
  
"Wait!" Harry said suddenly. "Egypt, Japan AND America? Why would they want to be in America, its all beach blondes and buff guys there" he said.   
  
"You didnt let me finish, Egypt, Japan, America, Germany, and Nigeria. Havent you read the paper? Everybody knows about it, supposedly there have been sightings of deatheaters on different parts of the world, America and Japan particularly, three security guards were found dead at a museum in Egypt, five girls had the Crusafix curse cast on them in America and almost twenty aurors are in Egypt, supposedly the dark mark was found in each of the places." Hermione finished.   
  
"Do you know exactly where the dark mark appeared?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, somewhere on the west side of Baton Rouge it was spotted last March, the two of the girls were found on crusafixes in an alley, scars" she pointed to her hands. "Where on their hands, they were reported to be street children, no magic was used to clear their memory because no one would believe them anyways, it was right around Mardi Gras when they were found. I dont remember exactly where in Japan the dark mark was found, it was faintly seen during a tournament of some kind, last year, then just in June someone demolished the tomb of Ramses the Great, seems their going through every tomb they can find, a few hebrew graves were dug up, the first names were something like Yesma, Reche, and an empty one with no name, the no named one died just six years after they were born." Hermione said.   
  
"A child, the death eaters are probably looking for the un named one," Ron said in a whisper.   
  
"Then in Germany three deatheaters were seen killing a woman, Wara, or something, I dont know." Hermione said. "And in Nigeria they overtook two circuses, apparently in puursuit of a young woman."   
  
"Loha guys" Sagira said sitting down next to Harry. She looked towards Hermione. "Who are you?" she asked.   
  
"Hermione, I'm Harry and Ron's friend" she said.   
  
Bakura cleared his throat behind her. "Oh yeah." she said. "Do you guys have any money, we're all out."  
  
"Have you gotten any books yet even?" Hermione asked. Sagira threw a questioning look at Bakura who shrugged.   
  
"We dont know." she said.   
  
"You speak for him?" Ron asked. She looked at Bakura again, he nodded.   
  
"Yeah." she said. "So do you have any money?"  
  
"What have you been spending all this money on?" Harry asked.   
  
"I wasnt talking about wizard money, I was talking about, normal money you know?" she said.   
  
"Muggle money?" Ron asked.   
  
"Muggle? What the hell's a muggle?" she asked.   
  
"Person with no magic." Harry said.   
  
"Hey Tiny, you're from Louisiana right?" Ron asked. Sagira nodded. "Do you know anything about the girls who were found on crusafixes?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah! Tiny- I mean, I know them, what about them?" she asked.   
  
"Well Hermione saw about them in the papers, what happened?" Harry asked. Sagira turned towards Bakura, who shook his head.   
  
"The details are confidential." she said. "But I know who they are."   
  
"And in Germany?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, I have a contact in Germany but I havent heard from her in a few days." Sagira answered.   
  
"Wara or something?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yeah, Nara."   
  
"She was killed," Hermione said. Sagira's jaw dropped open.   
  
"Mutankagara's on the loose?" she yelled. "I have to go." she said quietly. She dragged Bakura over to the other side of the room and sat down at a table.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.   
  
"Mutankagara, do you remember her?" she asked.   
  
"Um, kind of, not really. Refresh my memory." he said.   
  
"Mutankagara, she's from the delta, kinda slutty, spent the night in your room when I was out mugging people?" she said.   
  
"Oh..." Bakura said with a smirk on his face. "I remember her, she was an experimenter that one." he said. Sagira shuddered.   
  
"No more info, well her light side was just killed, Nara. Mutankagara's power is of the astro projection, real projection. Basically she can form her own body from Nara's blood, but she wouldnt do that. She admires Nara too much, I think its somebody else who killed her. They keep talking about deatheaters here, maybe it was them."   
  
"What are deatheaters?" he asked.   
  
"Hell if I know, but they must be kinda bad."   
  
"Not worse than you, you killed your own sister." Bakura said chuckling.   
  
"She bugged me," she said. "Anyways, when are you finally going to attempt to teach me how to reach my full form?" she asked.   
  
"Right now if you want." he said.   
  
"Can't, Tiny's waking up. She'll probably want to know why she's being chased by thugs in black." Sagira said stretching. "I wont tell her." the dagger glowed as Sagira returned but she didnt grow shorter when Tiny came.   
  
[I can't change my form in the middle of a crowded bar!] Sagira yelled in the back of Tiny's head when questioned.   
  
[Well I dont know how the hell to change back!] Tiny said.   
  
[Tough] Sagira locked herself away.   
  
"That flaca son of a-"   
  
"Whoa, whoa" Bakura covered her mouth as she continued to swear about Sagira. (A/n: I'll let your imagination fill the gaps...) He finally let go of her mouth when she seemed to fall asleep. Sagira came back up.   
  
"I heard that." she said.   
  
"Why does Tiny keep on falling asleep like that?" he asked.   
  
"She didnt fall asleep, she blacked out, I fell down two or three years back, down three stair cases and into a statue. Very painful experience. It didnt hurt me but she's been blacking out like once or twice a month since then," she said. "This is the first time this month, I think it may start to become a problem."   
  
"Why?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Well, Tiny's a street child, she's hasnt been to school since the fourth grade when she had to take care of Hamai, less she go to the nuns. And it was when she was like thirteen that she hit her head and it had never been a problem for the black outs, if I was asleep or something then Hamai knew what to do with her, she would watch out for authoroties, or big creepy guys with long black beards, or koukous. But now that Tiny's going to be in school its going to be different, if she blacks out in the middle of a fight, in the middle of class, they're gonna think somethings wrong with her." she said.   
  
"Koukous?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Owls, in french." Sagira said. "I'm hungry." she said. "Bet we can get some fortune off of these little coins," she held the bag of galleons in her palm as if to weigh it. "What'd'you reckon?" she asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
"$20.00 a piece," he said.   
  
"And we have to spend responsibly..." she said mockingly. "Just kidding, where's the nearest mall, I want to get the newest Samurai Deeper Kyo."   
  
"You think like a sixteen year old tomboy." Bakura said.   
  
"Technically I am, give or take a few thousand, years." she said. "Hey where's Yugi, havent seen him in a while." she said.   
  
"Lurking somewhere around here,"   
  
"Yugi lurks? I dont think he knows how to lurk, perhaps slink or, no not slink, not lurk."   
  
"Then what is he doing?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Hell, I dont know, I can't sense him in this crowd, its worse then Mardi Gras here," she said.   
  
"Lot of help your powers are," Bakura said.   
  
"What about you? You should be able to sense Millenium Items" Sagira said.   
  
"I dont want to right now," Bakura said. "Hey didn't they say something about five kids in Louisiana?" Sagira looked away. "Who were they?"   
  
"Sarmadee Lee Thomas, Michelle Marie Perez, Chin Bo Revire, LaMelie DuMontar, and Jamaika Jones." she said.   
  
"Jamaika? In spanish isn't that H-"   
  
"Hamaika Jones, Hamai was only 6 last summer." Sagira said.   
  
"She was one of the Crusafix girls?"   
  
"That day, Tiny was over getting free beads and Hamai decided that she needed to go to the bathroom so she left to get to the nearest store and they found her because she was practically the same DNA as Tiny. Their both short, they spike their hair, and are dark with brown eyes. Sarma was tall with ear length hair, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes, Michelle was short, long brown hair and brown eyes, Chin Bo was tall, brown eyes and red hair, Melli was a dirty blond, brown eyes, and short. " Sagira said as if she were trying hard to remember.   
  
"So what do we do now?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Hey, you have Duel Monster cards?" Sagira asked.   
  
"And a Duel Disk, you?"   
  
"No 'lectricity." Sagira said looking at her shoes.   
  
"What about just the hand version?" he asked. "Plus, I want to see the cards you have." Bakura said.   
  
"Fine." Sagira sneered. "Sorry about any future crass comments, its the lack of harmful radiowaves, you know, internet, tv, radio, microwave." she burst into tears. "Microwave burritos!" each tear burned a spot of acid into the table they were sitting at. "Why did Tiny have to come to this ra-damned school? I told her I was done with that kind of magic, I told the damned owl I was done with that kind of magic!"   
  
"Sagira, don't cry." Bakura said. "I'm sure that microwave uh..burritos are on the school menus." he said. She wiped her eyes and nose.   
  
"Really?" she asked.   
  
"Come on, lets play Duel Monsters." Bakura said grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs.   
  
* * *   
  
"I told the damned owl I was done with that kind of magic!" Harry heard Tiny shouting.   
  
"What's that all about?" Ron asked.   
  
"I dont know, but I can't get this feeling off that I know Tiny from somewhere."   
  
"Perhaps a past life?" Hermione asked.   
  
"A whatie-whatie?" Ron asked looking at his History of Magic book and scribbling notes down.   
  
"A past life, you know, sometimes we met people in the past lives that we meet in this life. Like I did a bit of research in the summer and it turns out that I was a famous muggle scientist in Germany that nobody believed my out there research and ideas."   
  
Ron gave Harry a look that was all "Told ya she was looney, told ya a long long time ago Harry, but nooo."   
  
"I know, I get a feeling from all of the new students, even Yugi." Harry said.   
  
"Have you noticed how Tiny treats Yugi though, I mean she treats him like dirt, but the highest priced dirt." Ron said. "And I'm pretty sure I caught her bowing to him and calling him the Pharaoh once." he nodded.   
  
"Well we don't know what their relationship is yet. I mean they come from two different places." Hermione said.   
  
"But Tiny treats him like highly priced dirt, and Yugi treats her like a sister, and the way she treats Ryou? Kind of like a student treats a teacher."   
  
"But all of these kids know each other, even though they came from different places, Tiny came from Baton Rouge I think." Harry said. "And Yugi came from Japan, I suspect the others are the same." he said. Yugi popped into the door and slipped into the seat that had recently been occupied by Tiny.   
  
"Have you guys seen um..Tiny?" he asked. His eyes were not the same wide, innocent eyes that they had been before.   
  
"Yeah with the white haired guy, you know him?" Ron asked. "They just went upstairs."   
  
"Ratri." Yugi muttered, so low that you would have to strain even the best ear to hear it. "Well, I'm going to leave."   
  
"Wait!" Harry grabbed Yugi's arm.   
  
"Pharaoh!" a girl ran from a large courtyard into the hot desert, she balled her fists and concentrated veins popped out of her neck and her amber hair was swept out of the pins it was in. She said something in a foreign tongue that Harry did not understand. The earth shook and a mob of scorpians rose from the ground. She said something else and the small animals started towards the court yard. She looked to the city about a mile away from her, screams were rising, not from the scorpians running rapid, but from someone stealing something. "Bakura." she said.   
  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked. Harry shook his head.   
  
"Um, what do you need Tiny for?" he asked.   
  
"Um, I, well." Yugi's eyes darted around nervously. "Um," something in his eyes showed he was probably going to die a very early death if he said the thing he was about to say. "She's my girlfriend." he blurted.   
  
"Oh." Hermione said. Harry let go and Yugi sprang up the stairs. "Well that makes things even more complicated then." Hermione said. Harry replayed the images in his head. The girl with the curly amber hair, and the sparkling amber eyes, that suddenly went dark and perplexed, the earth quake, the scorpians attacking, the sparkling courtyard. His mind zeroed in on something in the backround, a woman, dark hair and a long neck, she was skinny and pinched with pale skin. Aunt Petunia. 


	6. Dont tell

Chapter five: Dont tell a soul, spirit, any magical creature or human. What ever you do!   
  
Disclaimer: I only own the characters you dont recognize.   
  
***   
  
"This is boring." Sagira whined. "I mean, I cant read your cards, you cant read my cards, whats the attraction to non electrical Duel Monsters?" she asked. "I'd rather be in the Shadow World."   
  
"Shadow Realm." Bakura corrected.   
  
"Whatever! World, Realm, same difference." Sagira said tossing her hair over her shoulder. Before the game Bakura gave her training on transforming, consequently, the training on how to turn back to Tiny Jones, was not done yet. Now Tiny had back length brownish amberish hair and cool amber eyes.   
  
"Tiny- I mean Sagira." Yami panted reaching the room. "Okay, I think I might have done one-no two things that you will definitely be mad about!" he said.   
  
"What?" Tiny asked putting down a card in Ruski.   
  
"First, well I asked Harry where you were right?"   
  
"Thats supposed to make me mad?" Sagira asked.   
  
"And when I was leaving, cause he told me you were upstairs with the CRADLE ROBBER!" he glared pointedly at Bakura. "And he grabbed my arm." Yami pointed to a hand shaped bruise on his upper arm.   
  
"Whoa, Ringu." Bakura said. [1]  
  
"And, no normal person does this trying to restrain someone, not even most police bruise people while trying to stop someone!" Yami said. "He looked like Ryou when he's talking to you." he said to Bakura. "Like he was getting visions, and I got them too!" he said.   
  
"What were they?" Bakura asked suddenly serious.   
  
"Dont worry, your innocent, but our little one right here causes scorpians to overthrow my mothers summer palace?" Yami accused. Sagira frowned.   
  
"You do not know any of it Pharaoh." she grumbled in Egyptian.   
  
"Look, I can't remember a thing, its a wonder, but I know that you left, I know that something happened at the palace to make you run to him! And I know something made you come back." Yami said.   
  
"Maybe I should leave, I get kinda teary during these heartfelt confessions, you know?" Bakura said leaping to his feet. Sagira held out her hand.   
  
"Stay." she said. "We haven't finished the game." she grumbled. "Yami, you are intruding on an official game," she paused. "No matter how un-electricized an area we are in." she made feeble shooing gestures with the hand that she wasnt holding cards in. "Go on now Pharaoh, don't start talking about things you dont know anything about." she said.   
  
"Stupid Ratri." he muttered.   
  
"Oh, by the way, what was the second thing you said would make me mad?" she asked.   
  
"Um, you wouldn't care."   
  
"Tell me Pharaoh." she ordered firmly.   
  
"It's really, it's..it's nothing." he said.   
  
"I can already read your mind, I know what happened. It'd be best just to confess." she said.   
  
"Um, well. Harry asked what I was to you...and I really wanted to get away so...I said you were my girlfriend!" Sagira shuddered, then retained her calmness. Bakura saw the flick between amber and silver in her eyes, then back to amber.   
  
"Well, I'm still playing, I'll get you later." she said. Yami nodded and bolted out of the door, somewhere.   
  
"You can't really read minds can you?" Bakura asked.   
  
"But playing on people's emotions is one of my best talents," she said checking her nails. "I suppose I've got a few more good plays on that before any one actually finds out, now I'm playing Alotte'd de Martine." Sagira said.   
  
"What does that do?" Bakura asked as Sagira put a French card in the monster zone.   
  
* * *   
  
"Great Amon this place is crowded." Zaliki said. She walked through the alley, usually she would use her Millenium Item (which was a figurine of the goddess Hathor) to stop time, but today she didn't feel like it. But what was that thing in the sky?   
  
"Ahh, Zaliki." Mutankagara appeared next to her. "I'm afraid I've forgotten how ugly you really are, dressed up like this, did five chickens have to die to make this outfit? Hm?" she asked in Egyptian.   
  
"Mutankagara, what happened to you hikari, I thought as she had a bit of control over you?" Zaliki spat. Mutankagara was an older Egyptian when she was sealed, she was at least 29, and that was old in those times. She was beautiful, there was no doubt, but not like Sagira or Zaliki were, she covered her face with creams and powders to make her seam younger than she was, being Nara for about 19 years had its toll on her, she wasn't the dark, enigmatic beauty that she once was, more pale and her brown eyes were now blue, her dark hair was now lighter too.   
  
"Nara Weslin." Mutankagara said. "Is supposed to be in The Leaky Cauldron in exactly one hour to have the teachers initiation to be Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Mutankagara said. "I guess you'll be seeing alot of me?"   
  
"Since when were you a witch?" Zaliki asked.   
  
"Since Nara was 11 and accepted to San Marino School for Young Magical Beings." Mutankagara said checking her claw like nails. Mutankagara used to hang around Bakura's house alot, either getting tips for stealing or buying the stuff he and Sagira stole, Sagira had picked up most of her habits from Mutankagara.   
  
"San Marino, very small country."   
  
"San Marino, very small stamp country." Mutankagara said. "Nara's specialties were DADA and Divinination, but they've already got a teacher for that! Two! Imagine the confusion!" she said, half laughing. Okay, now Zaliki was officially unsettled. The Mutankagara she knew was more...dark, not the happy bright spirit in the Dutch lady's body.   
  
"So, Dumblydore told me that you, Sagira and Bakura are here." she said.   
  
"Did he mention that the Sennin Rod and the Puzzle is here too?" Zaliki asked.   
  
"Sennin Rod, Sennin Rod, Kai-bek?" she asked.   
  
"No, not Kai-bek." Zaliki said. "Seems the Rod switched owners."   
  
"And the Puzzle...You mean the Pharaoh's here?!" she asked, to be truthful she sounded a bit scared.   
  
"Don't be scared, Pharaoh doesn't remember a thing from his past, he probably won't even remember who you are!" Zaliki said twirling her hair on her finger. The two girls chatted for a while before Mutankagara finally had to go over to the Leaky Cauldron. "BY THE WAY!" Zaliki yelled after Mutankagara. "WHERE'S NARA?!" she yelled.   
  
"NARA?" Mutankagara yelled. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR? NARA'S DEAD!"   
  
* * *   
  
First card.   
  
Name: Nara Weslin  
  
Yami: Mutankagara   
  
Age: Nara was 40  
  
Age of Yami: 29 forever.   
  
Yami's powers: Powers of astral projection, real projection, teleportation.  
  
Description of Hikari: honey brown hair, clear blue eyes, pale white skin, red lips.   
  
Description of Yami: dark brown hair, tanned skin, dark brown eyes, red lips.   
  
Location: England via Germany/San Marino  
  
Blood type: AB  
  
Birthday: April 5  
  
Favorite food: Hikari: Sourkraut. Yami: Any thing spicy  
  
Least favorite food: Hikari: Anything spicy. Yami: Anything sour.   
  
Favorite color: Hikari: Light blue. Yami: Red.  
  
Weaknesses: Hikari: The entire English language. Yami: Honesty.   
  
* * *   
  
An hour later, Sagira and Bakura were still struggling to play duel monsters in different languages. While Bakura's cards were all in Japanese, Sagira's cards were in a couple languages, a few were Russian, French, Creole, Spanish, Chinese, and Esperanto. She had also aquired some of the most powerful cards in the game, but she didn't play that much she insisted. Soon Zaliki ran up the stairs out of breath, she had a few bags on her arms.   
  
"Mutankagara's here!" she said squeezing her eyes shut and sinking to the floor. "She's apparently our new teacher."  
  
"Nara's a witch?!" Bakura and Sagira asked at the same time. Zaliki nodded solemnly.   
  
"And a mighty good one to land a job like that." she said. "Have you even *read* any of these books?" she asked. Both of the teens shook their heads. "Well, I've been studying, apparently there are tons of studies we have to learn, of course we can drop some courses but..." she trailed off. "Still... its alot compared to regular school stuff." she said.   
  
"This is boring!" Sagira said. "Nothing like the tronic thing, wait." she got up and looked through one of the books piled on Bakura's bed. "It's here." she said. She showed the book to Bakura and he nodded and grabbed his new wand. They each grabbed their cards and made them into a deck again.  
  
Bakura pointed to his deck and cleared his throat. "Enchantus...enchantus..." Sagira and Zaliki looked at the word after "Enchantus".   
  
"Boy that looks hard to read." Zaliki said.   
  
"It's all faded. Here," Sagira said grabbing the wand and pointing at the cards. "Zhu jiankang ru ren Ryou Bakura." she said pointing at his deck with the wand.   
  
"Where'd you get that spell?" Bakura asked.   
  
"I made it up. Um, Zhu Wansui jiankang ru ren Lestin Jones." she said. "Um, Ming Yingyu?" she said pointing to her cards, she picked on up and nodded. She pointed to Bakura's cards. "Ming Yingyu?"   
  
Bakura picked up a card. "It's all in English." he said.   
  
"Handy, aren't I?" Sagira said. "Free Chinese classes at the center really pay off." she said. "I guess anything you say as a spell works." Bakura frowned and grabbed his wand back.   
  
"Gratis pornograficos." he said, pointing at the ground. Nothing happened. "Well it was worth a try." he said pocketing the wand.   
  
"Pervy weirdo..." Sagira muttered.   
  
"What?" Bakura asked.   
  
"I called you a 'Pervy weirdo'. Problem?"   
  
"I thought so." Bakura said. "Now, shall we play?"   
  
* * *   
  
After the game, Sagira went back to the room that she and Tiny shared with Ginny. Sagira and Tiny, well they both loved to sleep. So when Sagira walked into the room, she crashed on the bed and grabbed some of the covers to pull over her.   
  
[Get up!] Tiny yelled. [I want my body back!] she said.   
  
[Can't we just rest for a moment even?] Sagira asked. She vacated the body and appeared in an half apparation next to Tiny.   
  
"Duel Monsters is not exactly the most extreme of exersizes." Tiny said.   
  
"It's not all that." Sagira said.   
  
"What is it then?" Tiny asked.   
  
"A magical overload, there are too many Millenium items at one place at one time, it's giving me a cronking headache." she said.   
  
"Cronking?" Tiny asked.   
  
"My new word of the week, it can mean anything from crazy to big." Sagira answered. Tiny nodded. "But, the Stars are here, the Rod, the Puzzle, the Millenium Ring, the Dagger, the Hathor, and the Urn." she said.   
  
"The Stars and the Urn?" Tiny asked. "Who are they?" she asked.   
  
"Can't speak, the powers that be have sealed until Hogwarts." she said. "But, what matters is that I need a sleep, a cronking one." she said. Tiny nodded and the door creaked. Sagira and Tiny both turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway, wide eyed in terror.   
  
* * *   
  
"BAKURA-SENSEI!!!" Sagira screamed, reaching the soprano level, her nails digging into Ginny's arm.   
  
"Whaaaat?" Bakura asked cleaning his ears out as he opened the door. "No need to yell." he said. Sagira had taken over Tiny's body, blocking Tiny from all thoughts and shoved Ginny into Bakura's room. She scowled and all of her features darkened even more than usual. "What's wrong?" he asked. Ginny was sitting on the bed whimpering from the new bruise on the arm. Bakura saw it and chuckled darkly. "Ringu times two." he said.   
  
"She knows, she saw me and Tiny, talking in that Amon-damned apparation thing you taught me!" she yelled.   
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked weakly.   
  
"You didn't sap any energy from her did you?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Well, what do you think?" Sagira asked.   
  
"Well, I think that you should take some Tylenol for that ramming headache that you're sending out to all of us," he said, meaning all of the Millenium item holders. "And tell me what's going on." he said slowly. Sagira calmed down a bit more and her features lightened, she took a deep breath and sat on the bed.   
  
"Ginny saw me talking to Sagira- FIGHTING!!!-" it was obvious that Tiny now had Sagira under control and Sagira was fighting for the body. "And Sagira blew up at her." Tiny said, she flinched and her face went red.   
  
"Well, lets talk this out rationally." Bakura said. "We're going to have to tell her the truth." he said. Tiny's face shook up and she went absolutely red.  
  
"Stop." Tiny said sharply. "I agree." she said to Bakura.   
  
"Okay, Ginny, um. Well, we all have to hide something." Bakura started. He turned to Tiny. "Lets get Yugi up here, he's better at all this confrontation stuff." About thirty minutes later, they had successfully tracked down all of the Sennen Item holders and had them in Tiny and Ginny's room.   
  
"Well, lets get started from the beginning." Yami Yugi said. "About 3000 to 5000 years ago-"   
  
Zaliki cut in. "At no specific time."   
  
"There lived fourteen people, they were all connected in some way. A pharaoh, Yamasis, his assistant-"  
  
"Advisor!" Sagira interupted.  
  
"Advisor, Ratri," Yami said. "His adopted daughter, Zaliki, a grave robber, Bakura," Yami turned to Bakura.   
  
"A priest, Kai-bek." Zaliki said. "Two twins, Kakra and Zesibo, a medium, Isinso, a prostitute-"  
  
"Mutankagara, a princess, Sharifa, a servant girl, Neema, a diviner, Pegat, and a few others." Sagira finished. "We were all connected." she said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. "We?"   
  
Sagira looked at Bakura. "Take this...there." she said. Zaliki yelled something in Egyptian and Ginny's new wristwatch stopped. Bakura's features darkened more, subtly, his hair spikier, his face, more sharp. The room darkened too, the walls disappeared to reveal black, the ceiling disappeared, the floor was gone until nothing was there but the bed she was sitting on. "Welcome," Sagira said. "Welcome to the Shadow World." she said.   
  
Bakura sighed. "Shadow Realm, Sagira." he said.   
  
"Same difference." Sagira said waving it away. "Anyways, here it should be easier to explain, the people in Ancient Egypt, well some of them, were stuck in items..." She grabbed Zaliki's Hathor. "And stowed away, until someone was to find them. Two stars, a Hathor, a Mirror, a Puzzle, a Rod, an Urn, a Dagger, a Ring, a Necklace or Tauk, an Eye, and..." she thought. "Some other stuff." she said.   
  
"They all had magical powers." Zaliki said. "The Channeling, the Time Stop, the Reflect, the Strategist, the Mind Control, the Teleporter, the Fire, the Senser, the Medium, and the Mindreader, plus, others." she said.   
  
"And..." a silky smooth voice came from the doorway. "Their reincarnations were supposed to find them." said the voice. Everyone turned to the door to see Mutankagara standing there. "I saw the twins in the hall, didn't call them out." she said. She turned to Ginny. "Hi, I'm Mutankagara, your new DADA teacher." she said. "Also a card carrying Sennen Item holder, its nice to meet you."   
  
"Hi." Ginny said. It was true, though not as good as her old self, Nara was beautiful, she had the perfect skin and long dark hair with a perfect body. The Sennen Item holders were used to her though, and actually, some of them thought her quite plain.   
  
"So, how was the job initiation?" Zaliki asked.   
  
"I got it." Mutankagara said.   
  
"How'd you get in here?" Bakura asked. "And how did that door get here, isn't this the Shadow World." he immediately hit himself on the head.   
  
"Shadow REEEEAAAALMM!" Sagira said, stretching Realm to no eternity.   
  
"Teleportation dufus." Mutankagara said.   
  
"Does anybody even say that anymore?" Zaliki asked.   
  
"Nara's old Zaliki, I'm sure you can accept my apologies for this outdate slang." she said.   
  
"Sure." Zaliki said. "So lets keep informing the minor." she said.   
  
"Well," Mutankagara said. "This is the Ring's power, well, one of them." she said. "A world where souls dwell, like, hmm... is that one guard dude still here?" she asked. Bakura shrugged.   
  
"I think his soul wore out a long time ago." he said.   
  
"Okay, so there are no souls that I know here." Mutankagara said. "But, my item's power, the Teleporter, well," she chuckled. "You saw what that does already, and Sagira's powers, the Fire and the Rise, right?" she turned to Sagira.   
  
"I'm able to call things to do -whatever- I want them to." Sagira said smirking. "And Zaliki can stop time, Yami's just got good brains, the twins can channel spirits, Bakura can summon the Shadow Realm, Mutankagara can teleport and create bodies for lost spirits, Malik can control people's minds, Isis can see the future, and Bakura also has the Sennen Eye, which can see into peoples minds." Sagira said. A tapping startled everyone in the room but Ginny.   
  
"You've got an owl." she whispered. Bakura returned them to the room and his eyes widened at the fact that a nocturnal creature was at their window in broad daylight! (They had all gotten their letters at night)  
  
"Ugh! Koukous!!" Sagira yelled, she frowned.   
  
"I suppose Sagira has a problem with owls," Mutankagara said. Bakura nodded.   
  
"Simply, she has a problem with things that fly with feathers, she screams at birds." He said. Yami opened the window and the owl flew in (ignoring Sagira's frightened screams), dropped a letter and left. Yami opened the letter.   
  
"It's from Isis." he said.   
  
"Isis?" Malik grabbed the letter and opened it. He snorted and threw it to Bakura. "It's Ryou's," he pouted. "My own sister won't even write to me?" he mumbled. Bakura read the letter and crumbled it up, he threw it to Zaliki, whom upon reading it, burst out laughing and threw it to Sagira, who twitched as she read it and threw it to Mutankagara, who seemed appalled at the contents.   
  
"What does it say?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Isis doesn't trust me." Bakura said.   
  
"Or me." Sagira said.   
  
"She had quite a few things to say about me too!" Mutankagara said throwing the letter in the trash.   
  
"How do you people even know Isis?" Malik asked.   
  
"Kaiba." Zaliki, Sagira and Mutankagara said simultaniously(sp?).   
  
"Kaiba?" Yami asked. "Seto Kaiba?" A pause, then all three burst out laughing.   
  
"Mokuba!" Sagira said. "You baka think we'd actually fraternize with that flying ignorami?" she asked.   
  
"Mokuba?" Bakura, Yami and Malik asked.   
  
"Mokuba helped me get the eight inch and six inch DVD player, he runs all the Loo'siana stations, he gets tidbits of the newest technological stuff to pass to me, he left Batno [2] Rouge about a week before I got the letter. Too bad too, I liked staying in the mansion." Sagira said.   
  
"He started on the German translations of Duel Monsters way back," Mutankagara said. "He was about ten I think, and since Nara was working for Kaiba Corp. for about six months before Herr Kaiba senior dismissed her, Seto's such a-"   
  
"No cussin' infron' of the minor." Sagira said.   
  
"Anyways, Kaiba small helped Nara out when her husband divorced her, he financed her condo, and when he left, she was very, very well off." Mutankagara said.   
  
"Kaiba, the little, went along with my dads expedition to Egypt, actually, I think he's still there, he came about a week before the letter did." Zaliki said.   
  
"And he knew about the second set of Sennen items?" Bakura asked. All three of the girls nodded.  
  
"He visited the twins in Hawaii too!" Zaliki said. "And he told us about you guys, where you were, how well off you were..." she trailed off.   
  
"And of course, we all knew how well of we were by internet." Sagira said.   
  
"We had a chatroom." Mutankagara finished. "Second Sennen, we kept tabs on eachother."   
  
"What?" Yami asked. "Okay, this is getting a little too electronic." he said.   
  
"We like the internet, so sue us!" Zaliki said.   
  
"Okay, Ginny, you can go." Bakura said. "Because, obviously this conversation isn't getting anywhere from here, but don't tell anyone!" he snapped.   
  
"No-one-" Sagira sneered.   
  
"Not a spirit!" Zaliki said.   
  
Mutankagara smirked. "Or a soul."   
  
"Not even a human?" said a familiar voice from the door. The twins.  
  
(:)  
  
[1] Ringu is the japanese version of the Ring, I think.   
  
[2] Tiny has trouble pronouncing some words, Baton Rouge is one of them, she says Batno instead. 


	7. Hamako Takamura?

Chapter seven: Hamako Takamura?   
  
Disclaimer: dn't wn Y-g-h r HP, tlk wtht vwls, mst.   
  
And if you can read that, you are seriously whacked.   
  
* * *   
  
"Kakra?" Mutankagara asked.   
  
"Kai and Ardaz Molanii." Zesibo said. "Kakra heard that there was a party goin' on up here." she said.   
  
"Wait," Sagira said. "I left Hamai with you, and if you are here, then where is Hamai?" the question was quickly answered by a giggling by the doorway. A small girl, two feet tall, was standing behind Zesibo, two front teeth missing and her hair was grown just past her ears.   
  
"Toupiti!!!" she yelled running to Sagira. Sagira hugged her and picked her up swiftly.   
  
"Wait, how did you get here?" she asked.   
  
"We were going to keep it a surprise, I mean if you found out that we were taking an all expense paid trip, Oahu to England, you'd go all freaked." Zesibo said. Ardaz and Kai were both twins, they were both in their late twenties and had long brown hair that reached down their backs, and almond shaped eyes, they came from Hawaii, where they were supposed to be watching Hamai.   
  
"Is this allowed?" Bakura asked. "I mean, are you allowed to have a child that isn't a wizard here?" sure enough, an alarml rang through the whole building. "I thought so." he said.   
  
"We have to get Hamai out!" Sagira said as the building shook. "Some where, non magical." she said.   
  
"Okay," Kakra said. "Zesibo and me will wait outside the Leaky Cauldron, you take her as far as the muggle world and we'll get her to a hotel, Kai and Ardaz already took their teachers initiation already anyways." she said.   
  
"What are you going to be?" Mutankagara asked.   
  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts assistants." they said. "Isis sent us."   
  
"Isniso." Mutankagara muttered. "She hasn't changed."   
  
"I'll start down, we'll go to Flortescue's for a quick snack, then I'll get her to the normal world." Sagira said. She turned to Hamai. "Kay?" she asked. Hamai cocked her head. Sagira sighed and said the whole thing again in her language.   
  
"Oh." Hamai said, she nodded. Sagira nodded to them and went into Tiny's trunks, trying to find robes that would fit Hamai until they could get outside. When they found ones that were sufficient, they went downstairs. Mutankagara had used her wand to fit the robes to Hamai's small figure and Sagira helped her climb down the steep stairs. Hamai now, having lived in Hawaii for a while, had longer hair that wasn't gelled up and she looked like a small boy with dark skin. Sagira rushed her into the wizarding world and to the Ice Cream Parlor, they sat down and Hamai was treated to her first magical smoothie. Then they played the hand version of Duel Monsters. Hamai had her own deck, if not as complete as Tiny's deck but still, it had a few good monsters. Suddenly, in the middle of the game, red sparks rose from the streets. Sagira got Hamai up and rushed her to The Leaky Cauldron. She put the hood over Hamai's head and bowed her head down when they got stares from some people. Including Harry and his friends.   
  
"I don't want to walk anymore." Hamai said. Sagira scowled and picked her up, she carried her outside and set her down. But Kakra and Zesibo weren't anywhere she could see. The red sparks were coming from a wizard in the middle of the street, people rushed out from the pub and looked around, they all stared at the sky and gasped.   
  
"The Dark Mark." some said. Others whispered, small children whimpered. Harry and co. were also outside, staring at the sky, at the small formation created by clouds. Hamai whispered to Sagira.  
  
"Its the Black Thing." she said. "When the Black Thin' appurs, the..." she gulped. "The Deatheaters come." she said, so low that one would have to strain their ears to hear her.   
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, so obviously, Hamai here knows more about magic then we do." Sagira said, it was the second meeting of the day.   
  
"How can she?" Zaliki asked. Sagira held up the seven year olds hands.   
  
"Oh, the attack." Mutankagara said.   
  
"Hamai can sense things, intuition but better. I think she was born with it, like Tiny's gramma. She knows about Deatheaters, magic, everything, she belongs here more than Tiny does." Sagira said. She bent down to Hamai. "What do you know about the Black Thing?" she asked in French. Hamai answered.   
  
"It appurs befo' the Deat'eters du," she struggled to say in English. "Befo' o' aft' dey 'tack." Just at that time, Harry was knocking on the door to Yami's room. Yami, Bakura, Mutankagara and Zaliki changed into their Hikari's forms as Malik opened the door (Sagira still hasn't learned how).   
  
"Have you heard the news?" he asked. He held up a special edition of the Daily Prophet, titled "JENAKA JEMINGSONS KILLED IN SIGHT OF MUGGLES," and the subtitle. "Jemingsons was murdered in plain view of hundreds of muggles and her wizard friend, who remains anonymous, just outside the door to Diagon Alley." Yami, Mutankagara, Bakura, Malik and Zaliki fled over to Harry who was holding the paper. On it was a photograph of the girl (around sixteen with short blond hair) and of the formation in the sky.   
  
"The Black Thin'." Hamai said. Harry looked at her.   
  
"Who's that?" he asked.   
  
"This is...." Sagira searched for a thought. "The newest new student!" she said. "Hamako Takamura!" she said. "Takamura, he's from Batno, Japanese name though." she said. Lisa likes Nelson, Milhouse likes Lisa, Daisy likes Milhouse. "He's eleven, fresh from the Rouge." she said.   
  
"Well, hi." Harry said holding out his hand. Hamai stared.   
  
"He doesn't understand English." Zaliki said, catching onto Hamai's sudden "change", Hamai was boyish, so why not masquerade as a boy?!  
  
"The Black Thin'!!" Hamai said impatiently, yet fearfully. "It's the black thing!!" she said in Spanish. Sagira grabbed the paper from Harry's hands, Hamai flinched as the "Black thin'" got nearer to her.   
  
"She was killed by Deatheaters." Sagira said darkly. "Hamako was attacked last year, by these guys." she told Harry. "He saw the Dark Mark."   
  
"You can leave now." Zaliki said. "You've done your job for the day, get a cookie." she said shooing him off and closing the door.   
  
"But-" slam.   
  
"Okay, tell me what you know about Deatheaters, Hamai." Sagira said.   
  
* * *   
  
Harry almost fell back against the wall when Amoush pushed him out. They had seemed so interested in the Daily Prophet, and the little boy, Hamaiko was it? He was strange too, Harry didn't exactly know if he spoke English or not. Hamaiko had something strange about him, perhaps the voice, it was high like a childs, or the face, dark and with shining honey eyes, or the fact that his robes were a few sizes too big for him, his hair hidden away under a hooded cloak. But something wasn't completely right, not about any of them, and who was that lady in the room? She looked old.   
  
"Harry!" Ginny caught him in the hall. "I just met our knew DADA teachers." she said.   
  
"Teachers?" Harry asked.   
  
"There's three, one teacher and two assistants." Ginny said. "Its Mu- Nara Weslin, Professor Weslin and Professors Molanii." she said. There was yelliing in the room and Yugi walked out.   
  
"Harry!" he said. "Um, do you want to play poker?" he asked holding up a deck of playing cards. "Or maybe, Speed? Cash? Ron and Hermione could play too!" he said. "Or any other game, how about wizards chess? Exploding snap poker? Exploding snap speed?" he asked inpatiently.   
  
"Maybe later." Harry said. Yugi nodded and headed downstairs, no doubt to challenge Ron to a game of poker, cash or speed, none of which Ron knew how to play. No doubt Yugi would teach him; Harry saw Yugi play about forty consecutive games of solitary against himself, then challenge someone to a few games of poker, after that he would ask anybody if they wanted to play Cash. Not to mention his sudden mood changes, from innocent to cocky, then back to innocent. Tiny and Ryou were the same way, one way, then the next way. And what was with Tiny's changing hair? Harry heard electrical crackling from inside, as Ginny chatted about something.   
  
"What's that inside?" she asked. She knocked on the door. Tiny answered, but not the same Tiny it seemed.   
  
"What?" she asked. She saw Ginny and pulled her inside.   
  
* * *  
  
"Ginny, this is Hamai." Sagira said. "Hamai, ella esta una amiga," she said something in a different tongue that Ginny couldn't quite pick up. German, maybe? Bakura was in the corner, altering a arm band of some kind, which explained the noise. He was wearing a mask covering his face and sparks were flying everywhere.   
  
"What's he doing?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Altering his duel disk to use magic, he wants to find some way to use electricity in this place. Perhaps a spell you might know?" she asked. Of course, this is why they wanted Ginny here, she knew more spells then they did.   
  
"Not any." Ginny said. "I mean, I know alot, but an electrical/magical merge has never been attempted before." she said.   
  
"Almost done!" Bakura yelled, blue sparks flew from the Duel Disk.   
  
"We've already translated the cards, and figured out a way to make the cards real like in Egypt, and connected to the person who owns them. Very simple Chinese spell, I don't know what I should call it though." Sagira said. "Perhaps The Life to the Lifeless spell, no." she said. "Okay, anyways. Um..do you know a way to transfer a bit of magic to a person?" Sagira asked.   
  
"No, I'm sure there is a way but I dont know one." Ginny said.   
  
"Well, maybe for Sennen Item holders there is, considering we have more power. I'm trying to get one of the twins to transfer some power to Hamai, otherwise it'll be pretty obvious that she's not a wizard." Sagira looked at Hamai who was squealing at the sparks flying from the duel disk.   
  
"Wizard? You mean witch don't you?" Ginny asked.   
  
Zaliki stepped in. "Hamai isn't exactly...the most feminine of girls, plus, if people knew that the girl who was attacked by the Deatheaters was going to Hogwarts. And plus, she has no magic, we're trying to get her some; a temporary fix you know?"   
  
"Pot?" Sagira asked laughing. When she got weird stares she said "Nevermind."  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore will know." Ginny said. Zaliki and Sagira looked at the floor. "Dumbledore doesn't know does he?" she asked.   
  
"We don't have time to send a letter, email would be pretty useful in this situation." Zaliki said. Bakura stopped working on the Duel Disk and lifted the mask.   
  
"Pretty sure it's done!" he said. He slipped the technology on his arm and stuck his cards inside. "I summon Dark Necrophia!" he yelled. The Duel Disk did nothing. "Damn." he swore and put it down to continue working on it. "Magic sucks."   
  
"Be patient, Bakura." Mutankagara said. "Patience pays off."   
  
"So, Ginny we need you to take Hamai with you, until the sorting, tell Dumbledore our dilema and maybe he'll understand." Sagira said. "Be sure to tell Dumbledore that Hamai is to go by Hamako Takamura, but her real name is Jamaika Jones. Ask him to cast the English charm on her, I only know the charm for inanimate objects."   
  
"Sure," Ginny said.   
  
"Hamai" Sagira said something in a different language, Russian? Hamai walked over to Ginny, uncertain, and Sagira nodded. "Take her to get her books, first year, and get her some new robes." Sagira said to Ginny, she dropped a bag of money into Ginny's hands. "And enough candy to last the month too." she added. Ginny nodded and left with Hamai.   
  
Downstairs, everything was chaos. People were rushing around, Ministry wizards were there too, the Daily Prophet and many other newspapers were taking pictures of the Dark Mark. Hamai shivered at being close to so many people as Ginny led her to get a wand.   
  
"Another short one?!" Ollivander exclaimed when they walked in. "I guess it couldn't hurt, having so much diversity at Hogwarts." he said going to the back. He picked out a wand and gave it to Hamai, who stood there, staring at the piece of wood in her hand. "Wave it around!" he said. Hamai started waving the wand around so violently that it almost flew out the window. Nothing happened. "Well that's not the one, how about this?" he asked grabbing one from the shelf. Hamai waved it around a bit less, nothing happened. "Okay, this one." he grabbed another one and handed it to her.   
  
*   
  
About an hour later, Hamai had finally found a wand that emitted weak sparks. It was, according to Ollivander, a 8 inch, Cherry Blossom Wood, with a Phoenix feather center. Which was strange to Ollivander, because Cherry Blossom Wood was not only rare, but it almost never held any magic. But Hamai was happy, she waved the wand around all day, emitting small green sparks. They bought first year books, a cauldron, dragon skin gloves, ink bottles, quills and parchment, and many other things that Hamai would need. They stopped at the pet store and bought a shiny black rat, since she almost had a seizure around owls and cats.   
  
"Okay, the next thing we have to buy..." Ginny thought about what she had as a first year, when Malik caught up with her. "Hi" she said. "We're buying stuff for Hamai's first year."   
  
"I know, need a list?" Malik asked holding up a first year list. Somewhere out there, he thought, was a small, crying eleven year old. Ginny thanked him and took the list, the next thing they needed...they already had robes(a few sizes too tall), books, inks, quills, a pet, cauldron, gloves, hat, wand, parchment, it seemed like there was nothing else they needed.   
  
"Well, we don't need anything else..." Ginny looked around. Hey, where was Hamai? Where was Malik? Hamai and Malik were both looking at a store window, along with various other students.   
  
"F-f-fiirrrr" Hamai rolled the "R'' ''b-b-ollt." she said. "Firrebold!" she said happily.   
  
"Firebolt," Malik droned. The Firebolt was on a stand, in all its shiny glory. Hamai wondered over to the small paper in the window that told about the broom and read.   
  
"Firebold it is th-th-that brrroom for the Ch-ch-amp-pi-ions." she said, struggling with some of the words.   
  
"She can't read can she?" Ginny asked. Malik shrugged, still watching the broom. "Are you a giraffe?" Ginny asked. Malik shrugged. "Is your name Malik?" he shrugged again. "Harry has a Firebolt."   
  
"WHAT?!" Malik spun around. "Can I borrow it?!" he asked crazily.   
  
"I don't know!" Ginny said. Hamai looked around, she tore off into the shop.   
  
"You'd better follow her." Malik said. Ginny went into the broom shop and watched as Hamai looked at all the different brooms. Hamai picked one out and brought it to Ginny.   
  
"Twenty five galleons." Ginny said, reading the tag. "That's not too bad." she said, they went up to the cashier and payed the twenty five galleons. Soon they were at Flortescues, drinking magical smoothies. After their shopping trip, Ginny and Hamai headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, despite the alarm that was still going off, and the ninety something men still trying to close the doorway. They returned to Yugi, Harry and Ron's room, where Bakura was still working on the duel disk.   
  
"What?" Sagira asked.   
  
"I'm sorry, but my wizarding mind is telling me that to normal wizards, Hamai looks pretty suspicious." Ginny said. Mutankagara looked at Hamai from her seat.   
  
"I can fix that." she said. "Kai? Ardaz?" she looked at the twins who nodded eagerly, big smiles on their faces at their first big mission in England. "We'll be right back, can we get into your room Bakura?" she asked.   
  
"Go 'head." he said throwing them some keys. Mutankagara looked at the rusty silver key.   
  
"Primitive." she said. "Be right back." she took Hamai by the hands and headed to the door.   
  
"Oh," Ginny stopped them at the door. "Hamai is supposed to be a boy, so change her appearence to that of a boys one, she already sounds like a boy though." Ginny said. "Just get her taller, maybe with a better haircut?" she said.   
  
"Sure." Kakra said. They disappeared through the door.   
  
"Ever noticed how most of the girl Sennen item holders are brunettes?" Sagira asked, scrunching up her nose.   
  
"Hm..." Zaliki thought for a moment. "Sharifa and me are the only blondes, scary."   
  
"Creepy." Sagira said.   
  
"We were in Ancient Egypt people!" Bakura said. "If I'm not wrong, there weren't many blonde people in Egypt around that time!"   
  
"Shut up Whit-ey!" Sagira yelled. Yami started laughing. "You too Pharaoh!" she yelled. He shut up. A few minutes later, Mutankagara, Kakra and Zesibo came in with the new and improved Hamai, who now had the same dark freckled skin, the same dark brown eyes, but was a few feet taller, with a better hair cut and her hair spiked. Hamai no longer looked much like a girl, but then again, she never did. The new robes fit perfectly now, and Hamai was leaner than before.   
  
"We also made her speak English, and Kakra and Ardaz gave her an even amount of powers." Mutankagara said. "We sent a letter to Dumbledore, introducing his new student and his history, Hamako Takamura now is a full fledged wizard!"   
  
"And Kai and Ardaz Molanii only have double the power of a wizard." Zesibo said. "But, we're good."   
  
"And not to mention the fact that Hamai might not even need their powers!" Mutankagara laughed. "Apparently we WEREN'T all connected after all! Kai-bek decided to create another Sennen item under our noses!"   
  
"Really?" They all asked.   
  
"No, I'm just messing with your heads, but one of our kin did just die!" Mutankagara said, she pulled out a Daily Prophet and a gold object from her cloak. She turned to a page in the Daily Prophet and handed it to Zaliki first, then she introduced the gold object, which was more like Malik's Sennen Rod with a large diamond surrounded by sapphires in the middle than anything. "Introducing the Sennen Item!" she said.   
  
"What is it?" Yami asked as Sagira's eyes scanned the paper.   
  
"It's an Item!" Mutankagara said. "That's what it is you see, it changed shapes so often that Sharifa couldn't find a good name for it, just concentrate on what you want it to be and it'll turn! I stole it from some shady looking figures in black cloaks." she said. "Some of the most popular shapes it takes are necklaces, earrings, bracelets, anklets and, yeah." she said.   
  
"Thank you!" Hamai said taking the Item from Mutankagara's hand, she closed her eyes and looked as if she were concentrating on something, the Item soon changed into an arm band with the same diamond and sapphire pattern on it, though much smaller, Hamai slipped it on her left arm and took a look at it.   
  
"Thankfully, that Item isn't one that contains a spirit. Sharifa thought not to plague the next person who would hold it." Mutankagara said.   
  
"What's that Item's power?" Ginny asked.   
  
"The power of the Reflect and to banish people to the Shadow World." Mutankagara said.   
  
"Shadow Realm." Bakura said angrily. "How can so many people get this wrong?!" he asked himself as he continued to work on the duel disk.   
  
"Sorry!" Mutankagara said. She looked at Hamai. "Okay, now you go out and use that responsibly! Go banish as many people as possible!" she said.   
  
"Before you go Mutankagara, and Hamai, don't do that with the light switch, can you kinda, do that learning spell?" Sagira asked. "Hamai can't read, or write," she said.   
  
"No problem, of course that requires transfering some intelligence from another." she looked at the twins.   
  
"Not us!" they said.   
  
Zesibo idly fiddled with the small star on the jeweled string around her neck. "But I'm sure we can find some spirit who's cool with not being able to read and write." she said. They hurried off to Tiny's room to contact the dead while Mutankagara informed Hamai on how to send people to the Shadow Realm.   
  
"Don't teach her that!" Zaliki said. "Then Bakura's gonna have to go back in there and get the person out!"   
  
Bakura looked at Zaliki as if she were crazy. "No I'm not!"   
  
"Yes you are!"   
  
Bakura looked at Mutankagara. "Don't teach her that." he said. "I only like sending people to the Shadow Realm, going there is a bit on the crazy side, those people hate my guts!" he said.   
  
"Gee, I wonder why that is." Zaliki muttered as someone knocked on the door. Zaliki kicked Bakura on the back. "Kura kid, please go get that." she said sweetly. Bakura obediently got up and answered the door, muttering something about stupid spoiled princesses. It turned out to be Harry and Ron, asking sweetly for permission to have their room.   
  
"No!" Bakura said slamming the door. "Got rid of those pests mighty well didn't I?" he said going back over to the duel disk. "Now lets see." he said picking it up. "I summon...Dark Necrophia!" he said.   
  
"Big surprise..." Zaliki muttered.   
  
"Do you want this to work or not?" Bakura asked. He turned back to the duel disk. "I summon Headless Knight!" he yelled.   
  
"Finally! Some versatility! It's always-" she did a very bad imitation of Bakura. "DARK NECROPHIA! DARK NECROPHIA! Oh, I think I'll summon...DARK NECROPHIA!!"   
  
"Shut up!" Bakura said. He turned back to the duel disk. "I summon HEADLESS KNIGHT!" he yelled. He placed the card horizontally in defence mode. "In defence!" the hollogram of the Knight appeared in front of Bakura. He whooped and yelled and pranced around in happiness, until an electrical crackling was heard and the Knight shorted out. "Damn." he swore and went back to sitting on the floor and started working on the duel disk again.   
  
"Poor Bakura, that's the fourth time today." Sagira said. She looked at the white-haired boy with pity, then went back to reading the paper.   
  
"What are you reading?" Zaliki asked peering over Sagira's shoulder.   
  
"Magical comics." she said absentmindedly. "The closest I can get to actual TV, so far this little owl dude has dissed his owner about fifteen times now."   
  
"Isn't this like the Wizarding equivilant of Garfield?" Zaliki asked. "And hey look down there, it's like Foxtrot! Only everyone's in robes! And look, Owladuke? Marmaduke? See the similarity? Do I see Dilbert? 5 knuts for psychiatric help? Do I smell Peanuts?"   
  
Bakura wondered over to where Sagira was sitting, Zaliki looking over her shoulder. "Minisbury? Doonsbury?" he said. "Anyone seeing a similarity here?"   
  
"And this?" he said pointing to a comic with a woman with very frizzy hair picking out a robe, another woman was suggesting what to buy. "Mary Helen? Kathy with that plagerism anyone?" he asked.   
  
"All of these comics are taken from muggle ones!" Zaliki yelled. Ginny went over to look at the small crowd that was gathering around the newspaper.   
  
"Ooh! Look! Snowyfield!" she said pointing to the snowy white owl that was dissing his owner for the five hundreth time. "It's my favorite comic!" she said.   
  
Hamai wondered over to the four teens. She looked at the "Snowyfield" and ptah-ed. "Cheap imitation!" she sneered. She looked at the newspaper and it suddenly fell limp.   
  
They all backed away from Hamai as the pictures in the paper slowly stopped moving. Bakura looked at Hamai.   
  
"I feel Hamai is getting a little too used to her powers." he said.   
  
* * *   
  
A/n: Kay! Took me a while with this one, but I got it done didn't I?   
  
Nori: Ptah! Ptaaaaaah!!   
  
Lioslaith: Isn't Ptah an Egyptian god?  
  
La Bella: Well, great, you just blabbed! Lio, I thought we could trust you!   
  
All EBS: TRAITOR! TRAITOR! *continue chanting Traitor*   
  
La Bella: Okay! Well, hope you like this chapter, it took me a while 'cause I had writers block for about a week, then I had to do major cramming for a math midterm, history test (which I got and 88% on, not to shabby), copy notes for a packet (100%!!) and track down my friend thanks to her friend of a friends friend Sporky Porky Dorky (have no idea what his real name is). Have a big feeling that Sporky Dorky not only thinks I'm annoying, but also has one mission in life, to help me track down my friend during lunch (seriously! he always know's where she is!) and PLEASE READ!!!   
  
I am so so so sorry, for my earlier mistakes in the story. You know, when Sagira first said Shadow World (but that turned out pretty good! If that gag is getting annoying, please tell me!) and that little thing I had against punctuation a few months ago, I really should have known better, but I do now!!! So thank you for sticking with me, and the "late-starters" shall arrive at Hogwarts soon!! Ja ne!!!   
  
Lioslaith: Just one more chapter.   
  
La Bella: Boy, dis'll be an all nighta!   
  
Nori: And why, pray tell, are you talking like Joey?   
  
La Bella: No clue.   
  
Nori: Ptah! (the noise, not the god)   
  
All(EBS included): SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
This chapter dedicated to White Angel Chan, who interested me enough to get into the HP/YGO crossover business, and to Yami's Girl, who has supported me throughout my starting months of Yu-gi-oh fanship, and got me interested in Yu-gi-oh, PS the little comic strip gag also belongs to Yami's girl, who loves Foxtrot and Doonsbury (the Garfield Idea was officially mine)  
  
THE REAL END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!  
  
JA NE!!!! PPS: Click on that little blue button, the arrow will lead you there...  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight: Oh no!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or YGO.   
  
A/n: Okay, you likey? Well, if you don't, oh well, here's another chapter!   
  
* * *   
  
'Dear Sarmadee,' Sagira wrote out, as soon as she had the room to herself. It had taken about a week to get enough alone time to write out this letter and this is how far she had gotten; worse yet, she could feel most of her old language slipping from her mind as the days passed. 'How are you? I'm pretty fine here, no gaming though. But Bakura is trying to fix up a Duel Disk. I got an owl! (you can probably tell from the way I'm sending this letter). How's Loisiana[1]? Maybe I can go there on Winter Break? My new owls name is Ozzie, yes another Prince of Darkness. I don't know what kind it is, could you look it up? Please? Well, I gotta go. "Owl" me back!' she finished as the doorknob jiggled.   
  
"TINY! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LOCKED OUT HERE FOREVER!" it was Ginny. "COME ON!!"   
  
"WAIT!!" Sagira tied the letter to Ozzie's foot. "To Batno Rouge, Sarmadee Lee Thomas, understand?" The owl nodded and flew off. Sagira walked over to the door and let Ginny in. "What?" she asked.   
  
"Your demon cousin bit me!" Ginny said, showing a bloated thumb to the spirit.   
  
"Where is she?" Sagira asked.   
  
"I set her on Malik." Ginny said.   
  
"Malik'll kill her!" Sagira said. She sighed and walked down to the pub, she immediately saw the table that Malik and Hamai were sitting at, mostly because of the fact that Malik was yelling, his face red, and Hamai was sitting there.   
  
"Hi, Sagira." Malik said when she was near the table.   
  
"What's going on?" she asked.   
  
"A debate." Malik said. "She says the Firebolt is better at curves than it is fast, I say the opposite." he said.   
  
"Maybe it's good at both." Sagira said.   
  
"No, curves." Hamai said.   
  
"Agility."   
  
"Curves."   
  
"Agility."   
  
"Curves." Malik and Hamai kept fighting about this for a while before Sagira gave up. She grabbed the Sennen Rod from Maliks pocket and the Sennen Item from Hamai's pocket.   
  
"Okay, fight all you want now, I'm putting these in a safe place." she said. They didn't acknowledge her as she went back up the stairs. She went back into Tiny's room and put the items in the closet when Ginny burst out of the bathroom, only a towel on.   
  
"Somethings going on in the street!" she said excitedly. "Muggles are surrounding it and an ambulence is on its way!" she said, smiling.   
  
"What's going on?" Sagira asked.   
  
"I don't know, but I'm putting off the shower and going down to see!" Ginny said rushing back into the bathroom and shutting the door. Sagira sat on the bed and waited for Ginny, deciding to go to the street with her. A few minutes later, both of them were squeezing past people to see what was going on, Tiny, who had been given control of the body, got close enough to the center of attention to see that a bird was being put into a black bag.   
  
"What's going on?" she asked a person.   
  
"An owl's been hit!" the man said. "Big black one too! Impossible it is that it would go out in daytime!" he said.   
  
"Black one?" Tiny said to herself. "Oz." she rushed over to the black bag.   
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Little girl, get away from that, it could be infected with some kind of disease!" a vet said, arriving at the scene.   
  
"But it's my owl! It's Ozzie!" Tiny opened the bag and almost cried at what she saw.   
  
* * *   
  
About an hour later, Tiny was holed up in her room, not letting anyone in. And a whole crowd was at her door, it wasn't normal that Ozzie would just swoop down in the street. Not normal, she thought.   
  
"TINY!" someone yelled from outside. Finally the door was charmed open by Zesibo and everyone outside flooded in.   
  
"Get out!" she yelled. "OUT!!" she ordered, she pointed to the door with her free hand, the other cradling the letter that was tied to Ozzie's leg, spattered with his blood. Most of the Sennen item holders were there, Ryou, Yugi, Mutankagara, the twins, and even a few others, Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with Ginny. Ryou managed to shove Harry and Hermione out but Ron still wanted to know what happened. "Okay, everyone but Mutankagara out!" she said, her eyes flashing dangerously. Ron managed to slink into the shadows behind the bathroom door as the rest filed out.   
  
"What happened?" Mutankagara asked. "You only had the thing for two days! How can you be so sad about something that didn't even have a sentimental connection to you?" she asked.   
  
"These aren't my feelings." Tiny said. "They're Sagira's, something happened to her that made her react strongly like this, so strongly that it's affecting me." Mutankagara sat on the bed. "I wish we had something to figure this out." Tiny said. "You knew her! Was there anything that might have made her react like this?" she asked. Mutankagara's face shadowed.   
  
"My memories are very fuzzy, not clear like some others." she said. "But I do remember something. Sagira was very connected to animals, she was able to make them come to her bidding, you know that. She had a bird, hawk I think. His name was Ozamantis, very beautiful bird, black with purple eyes, she loved him more than..." the woman trailed off. "Oz, he was shot. Sagira was sending him out to hunt, this was dangerous times, Pharaoh was loosing his mind, Kai-bek was taking control of the kingdom. Sagira was on her own, after the big earthquake, Oz was hunting for her most of the time, she was very sick.   
  
"Now, I'm sure you know about the raids, Kai-bek managed to persuade the Pharaoh into thinking that Sagira was the reason for his problems, so there were raids. Soldiers would march into towns, looking for Sagira, they were sent after Oz, wherever he was, she was.   
  
"So they found him, I wasn't involved politically during this time, though. Just a citizen. But, burned into Oz's skin was a mark, Sagira just found him that way, they..." she paused and looked around, then looked back at Tiny. "They cut off the skin that the mark was on, picking the feathers and down carefully, as to make it show as much as possible. And they found an old house, very close to where she lived, they didn't know this, and they put the severed head, eyes gone, and and mark on top of the head, onto a pike. Later they put the eyes on display in the temples, to show that they were on their way to finding her. And after the beautiful eyes were rotted, they placed them back into the head. After this, she went to Bakura, having no place to go. And, then is when the trouble started." Mutankagara looked around. "It's not safe to tell you." she said looking at the bathroom door, she rose and walked out of the room.   
  
"Get her another pet, she'll be happier than this. And you won't be affected much anymore." Mutankagara said, as she left. But the part of the story that disturbed Tiny the most, was that the eyes from Ozzie's head, the pretty hazel eyes, were missing.   
  
* * *   
  
Tiny followed Mutankagara's advice, and an hour later, she trudged down the stairs, ignoring the questions from her friends, and went to the pet shop.   
  
"Back already?" the woman at the register asked. Tiny raised the black velvet money bag and shoke it so the coins would ring like bells.   
  
"Don't question this." she said. Tiny didn't exactly know what to get, since Sagira had such picky taste and was currently in an emotional slump, and refusing to talk.   
  
"Getting a new pet?" a voice asked from behind her. Tiny turned around to see Ron there, looking at some pet medicine.   
  
"What're you doing here?" Tiny asked.   
  
"Pig, my owl, has a cold." he said. "I need some medication for him, or her, what is Pig again?" he said. Tiny smiled, more out of pity than anything. The boy couldn't even remember the gender of his owl, how is he in one of the most prestigious magic schools (or so she heard from Kai's gloating) in the world?   
  
"Ozzie got run over." Tiny said. She wasn't as sad anymore, since Sagira had basically blocked off all emotions in her deep blue funk.   
  
"Ah," he said. "My old pet rat turned out to be evil, welcome to the pet loss club." he said extending his hand. Tiny ignored him as she looked at the cats. "Well maybe you should consider plushie pets if your pets die such horrible deaths." he said. Tiny looked at him, confused.   
  
"I've never had any other pets, other than Ozzie." Tiny said.   
  
"Oh." Ron said. "Well, cats are good." he said.   
  
"I'm allergic." Tiny said, Ron noticed that she was standing a good distance away from the cats. "Sagira said that cats were good too." she blurted.   
  
"Who's Sagira?" Ron asked. Tiny looked at him, just realizing what she had said.  
  
"Uh...uh...my sister!" she said. "Yeah, um, seven years old." she said, using Hamai's age.   
  
"Toupiti!" Hamai's voice wafted into the shop. Tiny turned around to see Hamai peering into the store window, talk about small miracles. Hamai was apparently wandering around while Malik was staring at the Firebolt. She ran into the store and gave Tiny a bone crushing hug.   
  
"Who's watching you?" Tiny asked.   
  
"Mr. Ghoul Marrrrrik." Hamai said, badly pronouncing Malik's name.   
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"Firrrrebolt." she said. "He tells me to come back here and choose a pet! He has t'ings to do." Hamai said.   
  
"He must be at the Broom store." Ron said.   
  
"Okay, Hamai, do you want a pet?" Tiny asked.   
  
"'Kay!" Hamai said. She looked around the store like a rabid two-year-old and finally picked out a small Barn owl. "Do you wan' a pet?" she asked.   
  
"Sure." Tiny said. Tiny then remembered the Ron was still standing there. "Oh!" she said. "Um, Ron this is Hamako, my friend from Banton, Batno, Baitin, Botan, B-Baton Rouge." she said. "He's starting for first year." she said. "Hammi?" she said. Hamai immediately turned around, though she was not used to being called by that name. "This is Ron." she said.   
  
"Hi Ron!" Hamai said, before going off to pick a pet for Tiny. "How about this?!" she asked, pointing to a black owl.   
  
"Had enough of owls!" Tiny said.   
  
"This?" she asked, pointing to a rat.   
  
"Rats, had enough of those in Batno!" Tiny sighed.   
  
"This?" Hamai asked pointing to a bat.   
  
"Batno." Tiny said.   
  
"This?" she pointed to a turtle.   
  
"Too slow!"   
  
"This?" Hamai pointed to a large blue bird in a cage.   
  
"What is it?" Tiny asked.   
  
"A bird." Hamai said happily.   
  
"What kind of bird?" Tiny asked.   
  
"A blue one!" Hamai said. "Buy it! Buy it! Buy it! Buy it!" she repeated.   
  
"Fine." Tiny said, she let Hamai pay for both of the pets and gave her the whole amount that would be charged.   
  
"Persuasive." Ron said. Hamai brought Tiny's new pet and stood by her side, staring icily at Ron.   
  
"Well, I have to go." Tiny said. "See ya!" she said as they were leaving.   
  
* * *   
  
"So, what took you so long?" Harry asked. "Doesn't take that long to buy pet medicine." he said.   
  
"I was talking to Tiny." Ron said. "Her pet owl just got run over." he said.   
  
"So that's what was wrong with her!" Harry said.   
  
"Yep," Ron put the drops of medicine into the owls feed bowl and gave it to Pig. "She brought a new bird." he said.   
  
"What kind of bird?"   
  
"A peacock, but I don't think she knows that." Ron said.   
  
"That'll be a surprise then." Harry said, at the moment he was polishing off his Firebolt.   
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.   
  
"Shopping, she's got to get new books, still."   
  
"She's already got all of her school books!" Ron said.   
  
"Light reading." Harry said, referring to how Hermione would choose large, heavy books for fun; then she would spew out facts like an encyclopedia. Speaking of SPEW, well Hermione hadn't, but she didn't speak about it usually until school came around, then she started knitting, and knitting, and knitting, shapeless clothes for the house elves to pick up and take to be set free. Well, the only house elf that dared go near the Gryffindor common room now was Dobby, who took all of the clothes that he could and piled them on.   
  
"Harry!" Harry went and opened the door for whoever was outside. It was Hermione, with a pile of books higher than her head. Ginny was right behind her, with a pile just as high.   
  
"She would not stop buying!" Ginny said, throwing the books on Yugi's bed. "So, what's new?" she asked.   
  
"Well, I had to have enough books to keep me entertained for the school year!" Hermione said putting down some books on Harry's bed, and the rest on Ron's bed. Someone knocked on the door, Ron opened it to see Yugi, Ryou, Tiny, Amoush, and three older women, one in her late forties and the other two in their late twenties.   
  
"We need this room." Tiny said, she was holding a cage in her hand.  
  
"Malik's taken over my room, he managed to-" Amoush was cut off by Ryou putting his hand over her mouth.   
  
"Hamako's chasing her bird around my room." Tiny said.   
  
"Well, we were talking." Hermione said.   
  
"Yeah, we don't care." One of the twins said. Both of the twins had long dark, wavy hair and almond shaped brown eyes, Ginny was probably the only one who knew who they were.   
  
"You don't clear out, we can make sure you get in big trouble in the future." she said.   
  
"Huge trouble." the first one said. "Right, Gin?" she said, winking as the gum in her mouth popped.   
  
"We'd better get out." Ginny said, standing up and stretching.   
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Because, we just should." Ginny said. "No one ever listens to me!" she said. "Kai, I'm clearing out, I'll take my chances with Hamako and her bird." she said, grabbing some of the books and walking out to the hall.   
  
"Smart." the oldest woman said. "And the rest of you?" This woman was pretty too, lighter than the other two with blue eyes and brown hair. Her voice was very German and she looked strict.   
  
"Who are you to tell us this?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Fine then, be that way." she said. "You're getting a D anyways." the lady muttered.   
  
"What?" they asked.   
  
"D." the twin girls said. ""O is for Oustanding, E is for Exceeds Expectations, A is for Acceptable, P is for Poor, D is Dreadful, and there's T."" they said.   
  
"What's T mean?" Ron asked.   
  
One of the twins smiled. "Truthfully Troubleful Trollish Tantrum Toothache Terrible!" she said.   
  
"Ts to all!" the other said.   
  
"And to all Ts!" they both said.   
  
"You can't do that!" Hermione said.   
  
"Yes we can." said one of the twins.   
  
"Professor Weslin, and my assistants, Professors Molanii." said the older woman. Apparently she pronounced the two girls names wrongly because they corrected her.   
  
"Mol-a-ani-i!" they said.   
  
"What?"   
  
"That's how you pronounce it..." the girl looked at Hermione. "Professor."   
  
"You can't be professors!" Hermione said.   
  
"Took the oath about a two days ago."   
  
"San Marino School for Magical Beings." Professor Weslin said.   
  
One of the Professors Molanii said something in her native language. The other translated. "Also known as the Magical Peoples Star of the Sea School of Magic." she said.   
  
"Hogwarts: A History," said the first Professor Molanii. "Every graduate students nightmare!"   
  
"Tests! Exams go on and on and on and on..." the other joined in. "And on and on and on and on!"   
  
Tiny smiled. "Don't forget and on and on!" she said.   
  
"Perhaps we should go." Ron said.   
  
"I don't believe them." Hermione said. "You're on my side, right Harry?"   
  
"Well, actually Hermione."   
  
"Come on Harry! They can't possibly be teachers! They're too young!" she said. "And I've never heard of those schools." she said.   
  
"You don't have to have heard of them." Weslin said.   
  
"But they're there." the twins said.   
  
"Yeah, maybe in Dreamworld!" Hermione said. The twins gasped.   
  
"Thats it!" Tiny said. "I can't deal with them! I'm getting Malik!"   
  
"Be dangerous!" Ryou yelled. "Get Hamai...ko." he finished.   
  
"No, cause then you'll have to go in, and fish 'em out." Amoush said. "GET MALIK!"   
  
"About to!" Tiny yelled from down the hall. But when the door opened, Malik started yelling at her to get out, and Tiny started yelling back, this went on for about five minutes before Tiny had Malik trudging back down the hall. The whole shouting match had been in Egyptian so no one could understand what was going on. "GET 'EM OUT!" Tiny yelled, with more force than expected. Harry noticed that her face had changed, she was older now it seemed and her voice was different too.   
  
"Come on guys!" he said. "Can't you continue this conversation downstairs?" he pleaded.   
  
"Well, I'm already leaving." Ron said, walking towards the door. "I'm not taking any chances in case-whoa!" he tried to catch his breath as Ryou held up his new pet Spike, a tarantula as big as a dinner plate.   
  
"You like him? He's Spike, just got him yesterday!" Ryou said with a huge grin on his face. "D'you think he's allowed though? I don't know, it said cats, owls, and toads but no mention of tarantulas, or peacocks."   
  
"What, is Hogwarts the newly established zoo now?" Harry asked. "Peacock, tarantula-"   
  
"And my Fifi!" Amoush said.   
  
"A Fifi?" Harry asked.   
  
"And a cat." Yugi said, holding up a cat, two times the normal size and about one fourth of Yugi's own height.   
  
"That's the only normal pet among you." Hermione said.   
  
"Okay, we might as well get to Malik's room, since these guys aren't going anywhere." Tiny said, sullenly.   
  
"NO!" Malik yelled. "I mean, why?"   
  
"Because, these guys arent getting out." Tiny said through clenched teeth.   
  
"But I got some...merchandise in there." Malik said, looking at the ground.   
  
"What he means is-" Amoush was cut off by Malik's hand over her mouth.   
  
"But Malik!" Tiny whined. "Let us into your room or I'll personally blast the tail of your shiny, new-" Malik used his hand to cover her mouth.   
  
"My room it is, seems some people are a little too chatty around others." Malik said. "I just have to...get some stuff out of there, you know, clean it up." he said, walking back out of the room, he lifted Tiny over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked back down the hall, Tiny's muffled yells clearly heard.   
  
* * *   
  
"Sagira! What were you thinking?!" Malik asked in a harsh whisper, putting the girl down after they were out of sight of Harry and Ron's doorway.   
  
"I want them out." Sagira said.   
  
"We got that, but, spilling the beans about the..." Malik looked around. "The thing."   
  
"What's all this mysteriousness about?"   
  
"There may be hidden cameras or hidden people by the way these people are going, around here!" Malik said. "Here, come in." He opened the door to the room, the new Firebolt broom stood in all its glory on his bed, shined to perfection.   
  
"Is it supposed to be that shiny?" Sagira asked.   
  
"Well, it was all polished up for display-"   
  
"YOU!" Sagira lowered her voice to a whisper. "You stole the display broom?" she asked.   
  
"Don't worry," Malik pulled out an old purple robe from his closet. "I was disguised." he said.   
  
Sagira contemplated this. "You stole one of the most elite brooms on the market, dressed as a Ghoul, and your friends in Japan are probably going to be blamed for this."  
  
"If they track them down." Malik said. "And they aren't my friends, faithful minions, yes, friends, no."   
  
"Oh, big difference. I mean, you've gotta have some kind of connection with the people you enslave." Sagira said looking at the new Firebolt. "Hey, any chance I can try this out?" she asked.   
  
"Go ahead, you can go right through the window right now, wear the purple robes though." Malik said. Then it all came rushing back to Sagira what had happened in to Tiny in the broomstore.   
  
"Malik." she said, her eyes still fixed on the broom.   
  
"What?" he asked. Sagira looked up at him.   
  
"I think Ron might know something." she said.   
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.   
  
"Well, when I was in my deep blue funk about, oh, two hours ago. Tiny decided to help me out of it, so she went to the pet shop. Ron was there, he said something about me, no asked, about me. Then Tiny said that I was her sister, but, he looked serious about something. Then Hamai ran in and said something about Mr. Ghoul Marrrrrik was going to see business about a certain Firrrrbolt."   
  
Malik gulped. "Well, I didn't tell her I was going to steal a display broom!" he said.   
  
"Yeah, but you did bring her with you, she's smarter than she looks Malik, she'll know when someone's about to take something. But that's it, we can't let Hamai release any info about the Sennen items, she may look and be as intelligent as an eleven-year-old but she still thinks like a seven-year-old. You know what I'm talking about, right?" she asked.   
  
"Well, she may say some things that could be questionable." Malik said.   
  
"But she know not to say anything about me, it's just you guys, she releases petty threats alot if something she doesn't like is going on, she might slip..." Sagira said. She took her eyes off the broom and stuck it in the closet, then picked up a pile of clothes on the bed and shoved it into the closet too. "Okay, they can come in now." she said.   
  
"Why are you mistreating my broom?" Malik asked fishing the Firebolt out of the closet. He gently put it under the bed. "Now, the room is ready." he said, even though it still looked like a time bomb had hit it.   
  
"HEY GUYS! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" Sagira yelled out the door. Zaliki came back into the room muttering curses in every language she knew. Yugi (the only hikari in the room now) explained what had happened.   
  
"When you guys came in here, then Hermione choose that time to start up a little thing about Midwest American people. If I do remember, her exact words were..."Stupid people from the midwest, not all there I suppose, especially Oklahomans and Minnasotans...yeah dumb, right Harry?" and Zaliki and Amoush weren't all that happy about that. Being Oklahomans, you know." he said. Bakura got out his pet spider and let it out to run around for daily walk, then he got out the Duel Disk he had been working on.   
  
"You know, if there weren't so much magic running around here, this thing would probably work." he said, taking out the wand, he began to mutter spells under his breath.   
  
"No duh!" Zaliki said.   
  
"Ryou had a chance to catch up on the current curriculum for sixth years I suppose?" Sagira said. "Tiny did too, Malik? Yugi? You guys all caught up?" she asked.   
  
"Yup, and a bit ahead too!" Yugi said happily. "So what's this business about something of yours that was in here Malik?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing." Malik said softly.   
  
"Are you sure?" Zaliki pressed on. "I'm sure I heard something about a broom being stolen earlier..." she said, just about everyone in the whole room looked up from whatever they were doing to look at Malik.   
  
"Hmph." Bakura said. "Sound's more like me."   
  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Malik asked, everyone still looked at him suspiciously. "So a broom got stolen!" he said. "That's got nothing to do with me." Everyone looked back down.   
  
"S'just something I heard." Zaliki said.   
  
* * *   
  
~*10:45 a.m. King's Cross*~  
  
"Nine and Three Quarters?" Hamai asked, Kai had taken it upon herself to tweak Hamai's already squeaky voice to that more of an eleven year old boy.   
  
"Yes dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "Exactly nine and three quarters." she said.   
  
"Exactly?" Hamai asked.   
  
"Exactly." Mrs. Weasley said.   
  
"Really?" Hamai asked looking up at the woman.   
  
"Really." Mrs. Weasley said back.   
  
"But there's no such thing Mrs. Wheezy." Hamai said.   
  
"I take the kid's side." Bakura said. "Or is this another Leaky Cauldron thing?" the whole group was trouping to the Hogwarts train, they were a bit late already so Mrs. Weasley was rushing them ahead.   
  
"Well, you'll see." Mrs. Weasley answered. They reached the column where the signs said on one side "9" and on the other "10".   
  
"Well, what now?" Bakura asked, Ron took it upon himself to demonstrate, he ran at the wall and disappeared into it. Bakura's eyes widened.   
  
"Well, go on." Mrs. Weasley said, pushing Hamai forward. Hamai looked up at Tiny with wide, scared eyes.   
  
"Toupiti." she said.   
  
"I'll go first." Tiny whispered to her in French. She got up her courage and ran at the wall, when she opened her eyes back up, it seemed that she was in an old fashioned train station, a huge red train getting ready to leave and teens everywhere.   
  
"Hamai?" she asked. Hamai came through the barrier about a second later, arms clinging to the cart. She was quickly followed by Yugi, Bakura, Zaliki, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. The three new "professors" had decided to apparate, whatever that meant. Harry and Hermione showed them where to load their bags and they boarded the train quickly afterwards.   
  
"Do we get snacks?" Zaliki asked.   
  
"The snack trolley comes around about mid ride." Hermione said.   
  
"Do they have the smooth, refreshing tasting cold beverage of Vanilla Coke?" Zaliki asked. "Wild Cherry Pepsi? The energizing Red Bull? It gives you wings!" she joked. Hermione retained her cold personality.   
  
"I don't believe so, but you may ask." she said. Zaliki turned around making a face to see Harry right behind her.   
  
"Sorry." she said quickly and turned around, muttering curses in Egyptian under her breath, and walked away to follow Bakura to their compartment, personally picked out by Yugi, whom she really didn't trust in contrast to Yami.   
  
"A little friction between you and Herms there, Zal." Bakura said as Zaliki walked into the compartment. "Jealous?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"What do you mean?" Zaliki asked.   
  
"I mean, I'm sure many guys go for the girls who look good in the bikinis, I certainly do, but some go for the smarter girls. Perhaps you're not feeling so adequate compared to her?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Of course I do!" Zaliki said. "I mean, she's ugly." she turned to Yugi. "Right?" Yugi shrugged.   
  
"I haven't grown into puberty yet." was his short answer. Zaliki turned to Sagira.   
  
"You have my support." Sagira said. "Malik, where's the...thing?" she asked.   
  
"Baggage." he said.   
  
"Okay, making sure you didn't leave it behind." she said, as Harry, Hermione and Ron opened the door to the compartment.   
  
"Can we sit here?" Harry asked. "Seems we got here a bit late."   
  
"No, really?" Zaliki said in a sarcastic whisper in Malik's direction.   
  
"Sure!" Yugi said.   
  
"It's no fair." Tiny whispered, resurfacing for a second. "You're always in control, and he does nothing about it. While the rest of us are trapped." Sagira regained control. "Shutup." she whispered, harshly.   
  
"You know, I never thought about it, but she is right." Yugi said.   
  
"Who is?" Hermione asked settling in the seat next to Yugi, squashing Sagira up against the wall.   
  
"Um," Yugi thought for a moment. "Hey, when's the snack cart coming by?" he asked.   
  
"Mid trip." Hermione said. "So what were you guys talking about?" she asked.   
  
"Uh..." Yugi started. "We were talking about-"   
  
"RPGs!" Sagira interupted. "Yeah, RPGs."   
  
"What kind of RPGs?" Hermione asked.   
  
"The ONLINE kind." Sagira said.   
  
"What're RPGs?" Ron asked.   
  
"Roleplaying games." Zaliki quickly answered. "Its a normal thing." she said.   
  
"Online?" Ron asked.   
  
"World Wide Web." Zaliki answered.   
  
"You mean there's a web that covers the entire world?" Ron asked. Zaliki sighed and put her head in her hands.   
  
"Lay off, okay?!" she said. After that, the ride was pretty much uneventful up until when the snack cart arrived, Sagira almost cleaning out the cart and handing the woman way too many galleons. A few minutes after that happened (Hamai and Sagira contently chewing on chocolate frogs, of which Hamai had swallowed whole and still moving) a pointed blonde face appeared at the door, followed by its full body of Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Oh, I see Potter has some more followers this year." he sneered. "Got a slogan yet?"   
  
"Yeah, it's called: Malfoy, get lost!" Harry said. Sagira turned to Yugi.   
  
"Snappy." she muttered sarcastically.   
  
"I see one of your friends isn't so dependent on you for a living." Malfoy said. Sagira turned around and glared at him, she knew who he was, even if he couldn't exactly see through her new looks. Bakura had helped her on finally getting to full transformation, how to change back was still pending. She now looked exactly how she had when she was in Egypt, even if her hair was a bit lighter, but really, who could tell?  
  
"Sagira." Zaliki mouthed out, she shook her head. Sagira bluntly ignored her.   
  
"And who are you to say who I am dependent on?" she asked blandly. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Draco Malfoy." he held out a hand and she shook it. "Perhaps we should discuss matters in a more private area?" he asked. Bakura's foot reached across and grounded into her toe, Sagira flinched for a minute.   
  
"Sure." she said, getting up (making sure to leave a decent sized sprain in Bakura's toe) and leaving the compartment.   
  
"Bakura!" Zaliki yelled when the door had slid to a close. "How could you let her leave, its gonna be another" she said this word slowly to reach its full effect. "Situation."   
  
"Since when has anything been a situation?" Bakura asked, his eyes flickering towards the three who didn't know what they were talking about. Zaliki really didn't care who was listening, but she still guarded her words.   
  
"Since" she said the rest in Egyptian. "Sagira gets mad and burns people to a crisp, sprinkles them with lemon juice and uses their body parts to fish, and since Malik learns that it was you who stole his golden chain." Zaliki shifted and Bakura caught sight of a gold chain in her pocket, she quickly stuffed it back in. "Sagira doesn't make good choices Bakura, you of all people should know that." she said in Egyptian.   
  
* * *   
  
"What language is that?" Harry asked, genuinely perplexed.   
  
Amoush glared at him for ruining her threats. "Urdu." she said, thinking up the first thing that popped to mind. They didn't see Tiny again until the train made its stop at Hogwarts, Tiny had waited for the rest of them to get off before actually wondering where to go.   
  
"You go to where Hagrid is, over there." Ron said. Harry's eyes looked over to the carriages to where many large black thestrals were all hooked up and ready to leave.   
  
"What are those?" Tiny asked, her eyes looking directly at the thestrals. Hamako, Ryou, Yugi, and Amoush looked over at the area that Tiny was looking at.   
  
"To the best of my sight, I'd say cross breed bat horse mutant things." Ryou said.   
  
"Y-you can see them?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Amoush said. "Where do we go?" she asked.   
  
"Why can only some people see them?" Hamako asked. "Why can only we see them?"   
  
"Those," Hermione started. "Are thestrals, only people who have seen death can see them. We'll probably be working more on those this year, right Harry?" Harry's eyes were concentrating on Tiny, who's head was bowed a bit to right, when Tiny looked back she was different some how. "Right Harry?" Hermione asked again.   
  
"Uh, yeah, right Hermione." he said. Ryou also seemed to look at the ground a moment, but they stayed there. "Ryou?" he tapped the white-haired boy on the shoulder.   
  
~"You betrayed me!" the girl yelled, she had blonde hair that hung to her shoulders, a young girl was kneeling before her. "You stole him from me!"   
  
"Please My Lady! I did no such thing!" the girl cried.   
  
"You have no right to speak!" the blonde girl said. "First woman philosepher. Not anymore! TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEON!" she yelled.   
  
"NOOOOO!" the girl screamed, there was one brief look at her face before a guard knocked her out.~  
  
"What Harry?" suddenly the visions cleared from his mind, like a passed dream.   
  
"Um, you have to go over there. To where Hagrid is standing." Harry said.   
  
"Thanks." Ryou said. The girl from the dream's yell haunted him throughout the whole ride to Hogwarts. The blonde ones no-mercy voice, the younger girl's higher, younger voice. He tried to recall how the palace looked, mosaics on the walls, armed guards all around, and the girls were dressed regally as if they were in a roman palace. He concentrated on who the smaller, crying girl was. Indeed, it was Hermione.   
  
* * *   
  
A/n: FINALLY! The end of that one! Already started on the next chapter so leave a review.   
  
Muses: Peez!   
  
Toldya it was gonna be an allnighta! Sorry if its really long. 


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter 9: The Sorting/Let's have a talk.   
  
Disclaimer: To whom this may concern, it belongs to you.   
  
A/n: So, I lived up to my promise? I got there in one chapter and now, the sorting!  
  
***  
  
Soon he found himself in the Great Hall, same as all the other years (that he had a chance to get to the Great Hall at least). The first years entered the Hall, some of them looking scared and a bit damp, others looking just plain cocky. And the hat began its song.   
  
"Children new and children old,   
  
Have come to us since times not told,   
  
Since I saw my very first day,   
  
Since I passed my very first May,   
  
Lots of times, I have seen,   
  
Those same children are not keen,   
  
Some of them are spoil't rotten,   
  
Few of them are not forgotten,   
  
Eversince those times ago,   
  
When the school was not of ol'   
  
Ever parted, never together,   
  
To compete against the 'ether,   
  
Gryffindor, of purest heart,   
  
Hufflepuff, of loyal start,   
  
Slytherin, of large ambition,   
  
Ravenclaw, of good transition,   
  
Friends that thought never to part,   
  
Friends that never thought too dark,   
  
Some friendships that may never end,   
  
Start right here, after the end,  
  
Of this song,   
  
But don't forget, even before,   
  
This whole sorting goes aboard,   
  
Maybe houses may not matter,   
  
Maybe we should not scatter,   
  
So I leave you with my song,   
  
Resting in your open arms,   
  
All divided, don't think that's bad,   
  
Maybe it COULD drive you mad,   
  
I don't know, I'm just here,   
  
So keep together, heed my word,   
  
Lots of kindness could not hurt,   
  
Be though I may seem that picky,   
  
I really am not just that,   
  
Really I am just a hat,   
  
Magical I agree,   
  
So I leave this song with thee." Applause was scattered, as it was the year before, but a bit stronger. Tiny seemed to wave back and forth on her feet until Ryou pinched her arm and woke her up, she started cheering too, a few whistles were thrown in too.   
  
"Perhaps it didn't have as much to work with this year." Hermione whispered as McGonagall called out the first name.   
  
"Ah no, Hermione," Ron said. "You've got bigger things to worry about." He pointed to the teachers table where the older women that they had met in the Leaky Cauldron were sitting at the end.   
  
"Aide, Ian." she said. A small, scared looking boy made his way up to the hat.   
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled. The Hufflepuff table cheered as the small boy hobbled to their table. As "Takamura, Jamai" was called up, the small heavily tanned boy that Tiny had introduced as Hamako made his way up to the hat, which swallowed his head almost. Harry guessed that the hat was talking to him because the boy kept on trying to look up at the hat. After about a minute it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry clapped along with the rest of the table as boy came to join the table.   
  
After "Zaas, Peter." was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore rose from his seat, seeing as all of the late starters were still standing up.   
  
* * *   
  
"Welcome, and welcome back..." Bakura almost fell asleep standing (much like Tiny almost did) while Dumbledore began to talk about the forest, and the corridors, and the curfew. He had more fun luring that huge squid thing to tip over the boat (too bad they reached Hogwarts in time) or cursing out that ghost dude for dropping egg whites in his hair, not that you could really see the difference.   
  
In fact, it did seem that Bakura fell asleep while Zaliki was being called up and sorted into Gryffindor (Lord knows why), so Ryou took this chance to repossess him.   
  
"Tiny, Tiny." Tiny turned around.   
  
"What?" she asked. Ryou handed her the Sennen Ring. "What's this for?" she asked.   
  
"Keep it until I get sorted, I don't want He-who-shouldn't-be awoken to influence what house I get into, I would hate a house where everyone was like him." he said. Tiny looked at Ryou, then at the Ring, she nodded and slipped the Sennen Ring around her neck. Yugi heard their conversation and handed Tiny the Sennen Puzzle.   
  
"Can you take care of mine too?" he asked. "Yami doesn't care what house I get into." Yugi said, just as McGonagall said his name.   
  
"Yugi Moto, Domino City, Japan." the woman at the front said. Yugi walked up to the creepy talking hat and sat on the stool while the lady manuvered his hair to put his hat on.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat yelled.   
  
"Ryou Bakura, Domino City, Japan." It seemed she was more calling out city names rather than last names. Ryou walked up to the hat and tugged it a bit violently onto his head.   
  
"Easy on the brim!" the hat said. "Hm, room for more than a person in here? Am I right? But you're loyal, just like the other one, and willing to do anything that it takes to help your friends. I'd say, GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table clapped as Ryou tried to get the Sennen Ring back from Tiny but was re-routed to Gryffindor table by McGonagall. He ended up looking at Tiny with an apologetic glance as she began to twitch from what must have been "spirit overload".   
  
"Malik Ishtar, Domino City, Japan." McGonagall said. Malik tugged slightly at his tie and went up to the stool, the hat was about two inches from his head when it said "SLYTHERIN!" Malik glared at it and grudgingly went to Slytherin table.   
  
"Lestine Jones, Baton Rouge, Louisiana." McGonagall said. Tiny's eyes widened as she went up to the stool, she twitched again and scratched at her head as the hat was placed on her.   
  
"Hm, crowded in here isn't it?" the hat asked. "There's a bit of a bad streak, a big bad streak, you've seen it all, death, robbery, muggings, even been killed at an early age." the hat said. "Oh no, that's not it, if it weren't for these qualities that you supress, you would be a great candidate for Hufflepuff, yes indeed. Hm, a strange one here, seems like one of you is loyal, one of you is a user, one of you is, well yes, another user, and the last one is just down right cocky!" the hat said.   
  
[Watch it hat...] Yami hissed.   
  
"Ah, yes, I know exactly where you're going, SLYTHERIN!"   
  
"But-" Tiny tried to protest but McGonagall spun her around to the Slytherin table and gave her a little push. Tiny glared back at her, but walked to the Slytherin table to sit with Malik. She gave herself a little rap on the head to quiet all of those arguing voices. Bakura, apparently wanted steak, Yami wanted to get out, and Sagira wanted them out, and to watch TV.   
  
[Steak!] Bakura yelled.   
  
[Where's Yugi?] Yami asked.   
  
[Steak!] Bakura repeated.   
  
[I WANT THEM OUT!!] Sagira yelled.   
  
[Even a T-bone would work in a time like this!] Bakura said.   
  
[Shut up!] Tiny yelled. [Bakura, I can let you possess me so you can get this steak you want so much, Sagira, they're not getting out until the end of the meal, Yami, ditto!] she said.   
  
[Thank you.] Bakura said, contented. Tiny gave him power over her for five minutes so he could yell at the cooks for not preparing the steak just right, then get his almost raw steak, then she gave Yami power for five minutes so he could sit there looking cool, so cool that apparently, he couldn't eat, and then Tiny returned so that she could eat, while Sagira floated around, invisible to humans, but since she was chatting with the Bloody Baron, not to ghosts. When the feast was over, Tiny met up with Bakura and Yugi to happily give them back their items.   
  
"Me and Bakura have been talking." Yugi said. "We think that we should tell Dumbledore, so he won't be creeped." Yugi said.   
  
"I agree." Tiny said. "When?" she asked.   
  
"Tonight." Ryou said.   
  
"TONIGHT?" Tiny yelled.   
  
"Then he won't be able to blame us for anything because we DIDN'T tell him." Yugi said.   
  
"Hm, good idea." Tiny said. "So, let's go."   
  
"What?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Let's go tell him." she repeated.   
  
"But, actually, we were going to stay here for a few minutes, then go tell him." Ryou said.   
  
"We should tell him now, he's leaving." Tiny said, trailing Dumbledore with her eyes.   
  
"Fine then." Ryou said. They followed Dumbledore until they got to a stone statue, then they finally approached him.   
  
"I thought I would be seeing you." he said when he saw them.   
  
"Yeah, Mr. Dumbledore, sir." Tiny said.   
  
"We need to talk." Yugi said. McGonagall came running up.   
  
"Albus! Have you signed the fold of all of the decrees that Umbridge made?" she asked.   
  
"Well, not yet Minerva, but I have to first speak with a few of the newer children." he looked at the three kids. "Well, if you wish you might come in, since this does concern your house." 'Minerva' nodded and Dumbledore led the kids to his office ('Through like, a bird statue thing! And it rose up! I swear it! When he said like this password! And then there was his office and a bird BLEW UP!! I swear man! Would I lie? Okay, don't answer that.') When they were in his office Dumbledore spoke again. "So what did you wish to speak to me about?" he asked.   
  
"Well, Ryou." Yugi turned to Ryou.   
  
"Well, I noticed that most of the kids who go here, they have powers from hereditary, and we, well we don't. We get our powers from items." Ryou pulled the Sennen Ring from under his robe.   
  
"And what are the nature of these items?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"Well, they were made in Ancient Egypt, when monsters ran wild, we know a bunch about the period of time that they were made in but we don't know who released the monsters again after the first batch." Ryou said. Tiny coughed a cough that sounded suspiciously like "Kai-bek".   
  
"Apparently, she might." Yugi said.   
  
"Just because you decided to become a pawn of Kai-bek's orders, Pharaoh, doesn't mean that everyone else liked him very much." the person who at least looked like Tiny, said.   
  
"I agree with the small one." Ryou's vessel said.   
  
"Lets try not to let our personal issues get involved in this discussion, shall we?" Yugi's spirit said.   
  
"These objects have powers that "muggles" can barely dream of, the powers over the elements, over animals, to send people to what might be known as "hell"." Tiny's vessel said.   
  
"I notice, that you are different, in personality." Dumbledore said. "Is this a power of the items?" he asked.   
  
"Well, yes and no." Ryou's vessel said.   
  
"I am Yami Yugi, this is my dear friend Ratri Sagira, we were raised from-" Yami Yugi was cut off.   
  
"When he was wearing diapers!" Ratri said.   
  
"I never wore diapers, well if I wore them when I was a baby they were made of the finest cloth availible." Yami said.   
  
"The egyptian equivilent of the 99cent store diapers." Ratri said.   
  
"Satin."   
  
"Wool, Bakura, what do you say?" Ratri asked. The pale boy was silent.   
  
"Bakura, show yourself." Yami Yugi said. The boy grumbled something that made Ratri gasp.   
  
"What did he say?" Yami asked.   
  
"Something in Egyptian." Ratri said.   
  
"Real descriptive."   
  
"I said, can we please stop this mamby pambling and get on with business?" Bakura said, his face changing more. "I am Bakura, in my past I was a grave robber, and I was damn good at my business. My various titles include, Yami Bakura, Dark Bakura..."   
  
"Tomb Raider, Grave robber, ingenious yet sadistic pig..." Yami continued.   
  
"Lets not forget our Lord here!" Ratri said. "Pharaoh, King of Games..."   
  
"Not to mention little one here, beautiful death, double faced doom." Yami Bakura continued.   
  
"So, what do these mean?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"Well, we were known by these names," Ratri said. "Well you see, we pretty much all knew eachother in the BC, Yami was Pharaoh, Bakura was jailbait, I was pretty-"   
  
"Cocky." Yami finished.   
  
"Shut up!" Ratri yelled. "And as you can see, we were trapped in items, found our new lives, and are currently leeching off of them like a parasite. Sometimes we take control, sometimes we lie low, its just the way things are." she said.   
  
"So, you say you have darkness inside of you? That has a bad meaning here." Dumbledore said.   
  
"It just means we're dark in comparison to our lights, our hikaris." Yami said.   
  
"So, what are your powers?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"Well?" Ratri asked.   
  
"You first Sagira." Yami Bakura said. Sagira sighed. She looked at Fawkes.   
  
"Does he usually come over to people?" she asked Dumbledore.   
  
"Not if he doesn't know them." The headmaster answered.   
  
"Fawkes." she said, Fawkes swooped downed to her arm. "I have the power to summon any kind of creature I want, to do my bidding." she said. "Bakura?" Bakura did nothing. "Okay fine, he has the power to send people to the Shadow Realm, a place of eternal..." she tried to find a good way to put this. "Sleep." she said, even though all of the souls were still very much alive, just no in their vessels.   
  
"And I can win at any game." Yami said.   
  
"Not really a good power to have if you get sent to the Shadow Realm anyways." Sagira said.   
  
"But I am good at gambling." Yami said.   
  
"Point." she said. "Can I go now? I need to find out where the Slytherin dorms are and what the password is before curfew, I got school tomorrow."   
  
"In a moment, what would set you three off though. You know, release anger and hatred enough to make your powers out of control?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"If someone hurt our hikaris." all three of them said.   
  
"I depend on Ryou, if he's dead, then I'm stuck in that Ring again, hell is going to pay." Bakura said.   
  
"I've grown on Tiny, Hamai too, Nara told you about Hamai in the letter? Okay, well, if they even get a hangnail when someone's near them, eternal damnation." she said.   
  
"Yugi's my friend, and consequently, the only one I smile at aside from the ones that have Yami's like those two over there, if someone put a curse on him, I'm sending them to Bakura for guidance." Yami said.   
  
"And I'll counsel them and send 'em back." Bakura said.   
  
"Very well, you may go." Dumbledore said, and with that the kids were gone in a second.   
  
"Albus, why can't you ever just admit only the normal wizards?"   
  
* * *   
  
A/n: Okay, bit of a short one compared to the others. Hope you liked it! Have any suggestions then email or review them to me.   
  
Nori: My brain hurts from musing so long.  
  
Slaith: Two chapters in a row...  
  
Mairi: Whooooweee!  
  
Meche: Now lets start on chapter ten!   
  
All muses: NOOOOOO!   
  
EBs: YES!!!!  
  
Muses:...where the hell did they come from?   
  
JA NE!!! 


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten: Disturbing...  
  
Disclaimer: I, Meche M., declare that I am not only in Honors english so any spelling mistakes are pure accident, but also that I do not own any thing that you may recognize from the usual YGO canon or HP canon.   
  
A/n: Okay, Slaith, Nori, and Mairi have successfully been tranquilized, and are in the corner there. So, on with the story! With only my EBs to guide me! (Readers: Oh lord help us!) Hope it isn't that bad! Also, sorry that this chapter is late, alot has been happening and I needed some new inspiration from stories....okay, on with the story!  
  
* * *   
  
"MALIK!" a harsh whisper came. Malik's eyes came into focus and he saw a figure hovering over him. He was about to say something when the person clamped a hand over his mouth. "I can't sleep, those boulders in my room snore!" Tiny said.   
  
"You snuck into the boys dormitary to wake me up at the middle of the night, because you couldn't sleep?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah. Come on, lets go exploring." she said, pulling him out of bed and out the door. The blonde rubbed sleep out of his eyes as the smaller girl led him down the hallway and out of the dorms, into the common room and out the portrait hole.   
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.   
  
"Kitchens, I found out where they are, and apparently the house elves will be more than happy to give us some more food. Don't ya think?" she said.   
  
"I think Sagira's starting to rub off on you." Tiny suddenly pulled Malik out of the middle of the hallway and hid behind a suit of armor, pulling Malik along with her.   
  
"I know they're around here somewhere..." a voice said. "Crabbe, Goyle, come on." Malik looked down at Tiny who was straining to hear what the person was saying. "They've probably gone this way." three shadows (two of them extremely large) bounded down the hallway and around the corner.   
  
"They're gone." Tiny said. "You're right, I think she is rubbing off on me." she observed. "Oh well."   
  
* * *   
  
After they had successfully found the kitchens, eaten at least five pounds of food between them, and gotten out of the kitchen with tons more pastries and a tubberware bowl of leftover noodles on their person, they began to walk up the stairways again.   
  
"So, hows Sagira been holding up?" Malik asked.   
  
"She's still a bit traumatized at the loss of electricity. But she'll be fine." Tiny started unwrapping a chocolate truffle the size of her palm and bit into it.   
  
"Harry says we're to have flying lessons after Potions tomorrow." Malik said nonchalantly.   
  
"WHAT?" Tiny yelled, Malik pulled her into a room as footsteps started rapidly approaching the hallway. Professor McGonagall was pulling a very red Draco Malfoy by the ear.   
  
"I thought you had learned your lesson last time you did this, but no." she was muttering. "I'm sure one of your other friends are out here too, I heard them." After they had passed, Malik and Tiny peered out from the classroom and closed the door again, Tiny collapsed on the floor.   
  
"That was way too close." she said, sighing deeply. She felt the ground and looked up at Malik. "Something's wrong." she said.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"Grass....it isn't usually in rooms, is it?" Malik felt the ground and indeed, there was grass there.   
  
"I don't think we belong here." he said. "Do you have your wand?" he asked.   
  
"Um, I'm pretty sure." Tiny pulled out the greenish-brown wand from her pocket. "Lumos." she said, remembering a spell from the charms book. The tip of the wand ignited and she stood up to take a look around the room; her hand on the dagger around her neck for reasurance.   
  
Malik sat down on a nearby rock while she looked around the room, his eyes following her as she examined the trees around the room. Something rustled in the corner and they both turned around to see a tall man emerge from a bush, he had pale blonde hair and blue eyes, but instead of legs he had a horses body after his waist. Malik, being currently unarmed (he had left the Rod back under his bed) leapt off the rock and backed up.   
  
"I mean no harm." the man/horse thing said. The words sprung to Tiny's brain.   
  
"You're a centaur." she said. She had no idea how she knew what it was, but then the answer to that came too, Sagira was awake.   
  
"Yes," the centaur said.   
  
"You know about us don't you?" Tiny asked.   
  
"Yes, but I will keep your secret. And I advise you not to go onto the grounds after curfew." the centaur said. They hurriedly rushed out of the room and Malik sighed.   
  
"I'm glad that thing didn't eat us alive." he said.   
  
"What are you talking about? Centaurs are safe creatures....mostly." Tiny said.   
  
"What, did you see the way he looked at me? Like a midnight snack." Malik narrowed his eyes in a suspicious way. Tiny looked at him increduously.   
  
"Are you kidding me?" she asked.   
  
"No really! He was really evil looking that one, I'm glad he isn't one of our teachers...."   
  
* * *   
  
In Potions the next day, it seemed Malik had taken a sleeping draught. Well, at least it was that way to Harry and Ron, Hermione wasn't paying attention, she was busy copying notes from the board. Malik was doozing off into his potion, Tiny was giggling rather insanely and Ryou, whom was sitting next to her, was smiling a bit too. The potion that the class was supposed to be working on at the moment was a rather complicated one, it was supposed to make people cheerful for a few minutes, like a cheering charm but left an "aftertaste" so you would remain at least a bit cheerful for the rest of the day.   
  
Ryou and Tiny's potion wasn't done yet, so it wouldn't explain how she was laughing so much. Suddenly she stopped laughing and went back to her work. At about the same time, a jar of gremlin tongues seemed to just up and drop off of Parvati Patil's table. Harry caught a smudge of brown near the scene, but that was it.   
  
After class, Harry and Ron ran to catch up with Yugi and Bakura, who were walking quickly back to the dorms.   
  
"Oh, hi Harry, Ron, not really in the mood for a conversation right now." Ryou said quickly. "Got to go get something." A spritely laugh echoed off the walls, along with a few murmurs that could have been students getting out of class. Ryou looked around suspiciously and clutched at a gold chain around his throat. "So, um...meet you back at Gryffindor tower, eh?" he asked.   
  
"All right then." Ron said, a bit confused. "But, Yugi, what's that gold thing around your neck? Millenium-something or other, right?" he asked. Yugi looked up.   
  
"Yeah, that's right. My grandpa found it, why?" he said.   
  
"Its in a pyramid in Egypt, a few other things were in there too-"   
  
"Sorry! Got to go!" Ryou said suddenly and pulled Yugi along with him down the corridor, he turned a corner and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about." Ron said. "I just asked a question."   
  
* * *   
  
"Where is Sagira?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Well, I was getting a bit of...disgust from her." Ryou said. "I don't think she likes those Gremlin-things very much."   
  
"Hm, not a fan of the creepy crawly, I can relate." Yugi said. "But really, is that a very good reason to flee out of the dungeons, where is she?" he said.   
  
"Bakura seems to think she's in the kitchens, he says when she's sad, happy, scared or angry, she eats."   
  
"That makes sense." Yugi said. "Okay, so where are the kitchens?" Ryou shrugged.  
  
"Hey guys, got any candy?" The two teens turned around to see the teeny-bopper figure of Tiny walking up to them.   
  
"Wait, where were you this whole time?" Ryou asked.   
  
"Hamai, she's having her first flying lesson. Broke out in a bit of a holy fit when the broom went so slow." Sagira cracked a smile.   
  
"So, did you break that jar in class, then?" Yugi asked.   
  
"No, I was going to break the jar of live fireflies in the cabinent though, room could use some light. No, the person who broke it, purely wand magic, just wanted attention." she said. "I'd say it's Harry, he looks the attention-getter to me, how 'bout you?" Ryou looked at her a little confused.   
  
"Do you take a breath when you talk?" he asked, she frowned at him.   
  
"Only afterwards." Sagira answered.   
  
"So how did Hamai do?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Perfect, surprised if she doesn't get on the broom-game-thingy team." Sagira said.   
  
"Broom-game-thingy? Gee, that's specific." Ryou said with a laugh. Sagira scowled again.   
  
"So, where are you guys going?" Sagira asked.   
  
"Well, now I guess we can go to the common room-" Yugi was cut off.   
  
"Good, I'll come too. Our's drips." she said.   
  
"So what were you doing with that Malfoy kid?" Ryou asked.   
  
"Malfoy, that little worm." Sagira drawled. "Thinks he can best me by trying to win me over with inappropiate suggestions, I used eat people like him for breakfast." Sagira said. "Draco Malfoy, the other white meat."   
  
"Well, that's good that you're making friends." Yugi said sarcastically.   
  
"Shut up white-boy." Sagira said as they neared the portrait of the pink lady.   
  
The pink lady gasped. "A Slytherin!" she said.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, let us in." Sagira said. "Um, Firewhiskey." she said.   
  
The Pink Lady made a sort of deadpan "beep" sound. "Wrong, please try again next time."   
  
"It's not the same password as you guys!" Ryou said. "Wringle Marcis." he said. The Pink Lady reluctantly let them it, all the time keeping her eyes on Sagira.   
  
"I don't like that lady very much." Sagira said. She looked around the common room. "Oh no fair! We have cold, hard leather, so not from Aarons!" she said. "You get velvet." she sneered.   
  
"Yes, we're special." Ryou said. Hermione, who was sitting in the corner reading some big heavy book of some kind, glanced up at the trio standing near the doorway, then looked back down, then looked back up and walked over to them.   
  
"Are you crazy? Bringing a Slytherin into the common room!" she said.   
  
"Special circumstances." Sagira said, eyeing Hermione head-to-toe, she walked over to one of the plushie chairs and sat down in it. "So, what have we learned today?" she asked.   
  
"Draco Malfoy should be sold to KFC?" Ryou asked hopefully.   
  
"Gremlin tongues should never be sold to the general public?" Yugi asked, he also sat in one of the chairs.   
  
"Yes, very good students, later you can get a cookie from the jar." she said, taking her robes off and throwing them off the ground. "Don't you just hate those things? So...concealing and...too tight." she said.   
  
"Size too small?" Ryou asked, by now there were subtle hints that he was now Bakura, but Sagira and Yugi showed no signs of worry or attention.   
  
"No, just right, I'm just used to more non-necky clothes. And this stuff," she gestured to the uniforms. "Looks like something from a T.A.T.U. photo shoot!" she began reciting. "Polchasa poezda pod otkos, Palchasa ne tvoya polosa, Palchasa, palchasa v ne vopros." she said.   
  
"You have an excellent memory." Bakura said. "Care to release some information on last months Shonen Jump?"  
  
"You didn't buy it?" she asked.   
  
"NO! His silly grandparents are too good for that "kind of trash"." he said.   
  
"Haha, you got told-"   
  
"Excuse me!" Hermione said. "We still haven't gotten past the fact that there is a Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room!" she said loudly. All of the kids in the common room turned around and looked their way. Sagira looked around.   
  
"Well it isn't ME!" she said. "I'm as Gryffindor as they come; bravery, rugged leather-pants beauty, I've got the whole package!" she said. Bakura coughed a cough that sounded something like "pickpocket" and Sagira hit him hard on the head.   
  
"I don't think Dumbledore would he very happy about this at all!" Hermione said.   
  
"And I suppose you're going to tell him?" Sagira asked.   
  
"About what? What's with the party?" Sagira, Bakura and Yugi turned around to see Malik coming through the portrait hole, a giggling Hamai at his side.   
  
"Hermione here's having a little fit because I'm in the common room." Sagira said.   
  
"Nani?" Malik asked.   
  
"She's going to tell Dumbledore.." Sagira said. "I don't know how much more I can spell it out for you!" she said in Egyptian. Malik sighed and reached into his pocket, grabbing ahold of the Sennen Rod, he erased the memories of everyone in the common room.   
  
"Now come on, lets go before any real damage happens." he said. Sagira stood up and grabbed her robes.   
  
"Hamai, vamos." Sagira turned to Malik. "And you're going to tell me why she's giggling so much." she said.   
  
"Hey, it wasn't me!" Malik said. They exited the common room with a red Hamai in tow.   
  
* * *   
  
The next day, Ron was to be found running up to the breakfast table and hurrying to find Harry.   
  
"Look, I got a response from Bill!" he said.   
  
"About what?" Harry asked, still quite tired.   
  
"The Millenium Puzzle around Yugi's neck." Ron said. "It's an ancient Egyptian artifact forged from gold consecrated with dark magic. It's said, that who ever solves the puzzle will be cursed with the soul of a dark strategist!" he said, rereading the letter. "It used to belong to a pharaoh who's own magic and lust brought his downfall, well, that's what he says. The carvings depict that the Puzzle was a part of a very rare collection of dark objects made around the same time, seven at a time each time." Ron said.   
  
"Wow." Harry said, taking the letter and reading it. "There are pictures..and graphs..and triangle schemes." he said.   
  
"Yeah, the Puzzle belonged to a crazy pharaoh, the Rod belonged to a power-hungry priest, the Ring to a grave robber, the Eye and the Tauk to a mistress of magics, and the others of the first set are lost in the sands. The second set is more known, the Dagger belonged to a prostitute-slash-pickpocket, the Stars to a set of twin dancers, the Band to a Princess in Nubia, the Hathor figure to the adopted daughter of the Pharaoh, and a few others, they weren't exactly known all over like the others, though." Ron said. "I'm acting like Hermione, aren't I?" he said, breathing heavily.   
  
"Yes, yes you are." Harry said. "All of the people, they're in some way connected to the first set."   
  
"And all of the items have curses, just like the puzzle. That means if Yugi's friends have the other items, they might be reincarnations of our little friends here." Ron said. "Which would explain why he keeps beating me at everything!" he said through gritted teeth.   
  
"He couldn't just be really good a chess?" Harry asked.   
  
"Not better than me." Ron said.   
  
"I'll go look into this, maybe we can do research or something, tell Hermione about this too." he said. "But don't tell Yugi and them, they'll be awful and enigmatic about it." Harry said.   
  
"Maybe even with those horrible cryptic answers. Eek." Ron said.   
  
* * *   
  
A/N: Okay, not perfect chapter, but I'm working on it! Please review! 


	11. Liquid Drano for lack of a better title

Chapter eleven:   
  
Disclaimer: See any other chapter.   
  
A/n: Okay, the regular muses are back, they chewed out of their ropes.  
  
Harry and Ron turned around to see Tiny, Malik and Hamai come into the dining hall. Tiny and Malik were loudly fighting in some language about something, although the words "Oh hell no!" could clearly be deciphered every few sentences. They continued speaking very fast as Hamai walked over to the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Hey, what's going on with those two?" Ron asked.   
  
"Marrik make Tiny-yaki mad, Tiny-yaki retaliate." Hamai said. She grabbed three pancakes and poured syrup on them, then started eating them rapidly. Tiny and Malik continued fighting over at the Slytherin table while Hamai slurped away at some pumpkin juice like nothing was wrong.  
  
"She must be used to this." Ron whispered to Harry.   


----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We'd better be quieter, people are starting to stare." Malik said. Sagira twitched, then sat down and filled her plate with food.  
  
"I didn't though." she said in Egyptian.  
  
"Yes you did!"   
  
"No I didn'!" Sagira yelled back.   
  
"Yes you did!"   
  
"Geez-us!" Bakura said entering the room. He walked over to Sagira and Malik. "You can hear you two from the common room!" he said. "Do you even remember what your fighting about anymore?" he asked. Sagira and Malik screwed up their faces with concentration for a minute.   
  
"Wasn't it about the last of the cookies?" Malik asked.   
  
"Yeah, I think that was it." Sagira said.   
  
"Oh, those really puffy cookies that were laying on the Gryffindor Common room couch?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Who put them there?" Malik asked.   
  
"Oh, they must have slipped from Sagira's pocket..." Bakura said looking a bit scared.   
  
"You're a horrible liar." Sagira said, her eyes narrowing.   
  
"Where are they?" Malik asked, cracking his knuckles in a threatening way.   
  
"Um, I'm just going to go over to my table, and I'll get some MORE cookies for you after classes." he said backing up. "Okay?" he asked. Then he ran back to his table.   
  
"Whew, that was fun!" Malik said.   
  
"Yeah, no more distressing trips to the kitchens." Sagira said. "Now all we have to do is eye him like prey, make him feel really scared, and we're good for life." she said pouring pumpkin juice into a goblet for herself.   
  
"By the way, do we HAVE anymore Anjos left?" Malik asked.   
  
"In my room." Sagira said. She took a long drink from the goblet and started twirling the goblet in her hands, taking a long look at it.   
  
"What's wrong?" Malik asked.   
  
"This, it looks familiar." Sagira said. "Here," she handed him her bag. "I have to go owl someone, could you take my bag to...."   
  
"Herbology?" Malik asked.   
  
"Yeah! That." Sagira said. "I might be late, just tell the teacher I lost my way."   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba Kaiba was having a wonderful dream, something about a chocolate factory and girls in french maid costumes, when he heard a pecking sound that seemed so far away. His eyes flickered open and he saw....A HUGE OWL!!   
  
"OH MY GOD!" he yelled. The owl let out a human like scream too. He noticed the letter and a package tied to the owls leg and pulled the windows open, letting the crisp Italian air flutter into the room. He pulled the bundle from the owls leg and opened the letter up, eating bits of the breakfast layed out on a table by his bed while his eyes scanned the cryptic Russian/French mix.   
  
The owl hooted.   
  
"Oh, you're probably waiting for your pay, huh?" he said. He went to his armoire and pulled out a twenty. "Here." he said, tying the money to its leg. The owl gave him a disapproving look and flew away. "Sagira, Sagira, what do you have now?" he said.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, Herbology was mildly boring." Malik said.   
  
"Hey, I liked it." Sagira said. "A class about plants suits me. And after all these years stuck in those hellhole sewers and streets, if there's something I learned about, it's the different types of.." Sagira, noticing people were all around her used another word. "Grass." she said.   
  
"What?" Malik asked. Sagira looked at him blankly.   
  
"You don't know what I'm talking about?" she asked. She groaned and took out a marker from her bag, then went over to a wall and wrote the kanji for Marijuana. "See?" she asked.   
  
"God, your japanese sucks!" Malik said. "You see, it should be written like this." he took the permanent marker and rewrote the kanji better. "See, like that." he said.   
  
"Yes, I do see." Sagira and Malik turned around to face a stern looking Professor McGonagall. Both of the teens gulped audibly. "Defacing school property is a high offence, but since you two are new here, you shall be simply frowned upon." McGongall said. The two kids relaxed. "Frowned upon during your three nights of detention." McGongall continued.   
  
"But that'll totally cut into the usual-" Malik covered Sagira's mouth with both hands.   
  
"Uh...study time." he said. "We study like the whole night." he smiled and chuckled nervously.   
  
"Well, as much as I like to see two students as comitted to their work as you two, you will report to the prefects' bathroom and clean off the floor, the walls and the toilets. Without wands." McGonagall said. Sagira gasped and said something (probably vile) to McGonagall though Malik's hands muffled what she said. But it sounded very much like "DISCRIMINATION!!". "So, you will report to my office and I will lead you to the prefects bathroom." Sagira substituted the yelling for glaring at the teacher as Malik removed his hand from her mouth. "Scourgify." McGongall said, the charm cleaned the wall of the marks. Then the teacher walked away.   
  
"She's obviously the spawn of evil." Sagira said.   
  
"Strange, I thought that was Bakura." Malik said. "Oh, and exactly WHY is Tiny being so liberal in your breaking of the rules?" he asked.   
  
"She conked out about midway through Grass class." Sagira said. "So, Gryffind'er common or Slytherin common?" she asked in an offhand manner.   
  
"I like Gryffindor, their's doesn't drip as much as ours." Malik said. Suddenly a booming voice rang through the corridors.   
  
"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS IMMEDIATELY!!" the voice said.   
  
"What the hell?" Sagira cursed. "I dun wanna go back to that stupid common room! It's too cold!" she said.   
  
"Come on, we can't risk getting another detention now can we?" Malik asked. Sagira nodded and they started walking to the common room. When they reached the common room five minutes later, all of the Slytherins were crowded inside.   
  
"Whoa, what's with the house party?" Sagira asked. Professor Snape stood up in front of all of the students and cleared his throat, almost everybody turned his way.   
  
"We are all gathered here because a student has recently gone missing...again." some murmurs were heard along the lines of "Missing? It's only the third day back!" and "Can't we EVER have a NORMAL school year?". "Yes, missing, we believe this is the work of..." Malik and Sagira respectfully tuned him out.   
  
"Missing, that can't be good." Malik said. "Wonder what's going on." he said.   
  
"Who is missing?!" Sagira yelled. Snape looked down on her.   
  
"A student named-"   
  
"It isn't a boy named Jamai Takamura is it?" Sagira asked.   
  
"No." Snape said.   
  
"I have no further inquiries." Sagira turned back to Malik as Snape continued on about how teachers would be leading kids to classes and how rules would be enforced. When the lecture was over, all of the kids went back to their rooms, and Tiny finally woke up from her nap. When Tiny reached her room and started searching in her bag for something to read, an owl perched itself on the window seal.   
  
"Oh! Maybe it's from Jeremy!" one of the girls in her dorm (which she had never known the name of) squealed and ran to the owl, she picked up the letter, then threw it to Tiny. "It's for you." she said.   
  
"Who would be owling me?" Tiny asked. She opened the envelope and found a ten page letter from Mokuba. She grabbed a piece of paper from her school bag and wrote out quickly. 'Haven't read the letter yet, where'd you get the owl?' then sent it with the owl. She was just beginning to read the letter (she was on the second page) when the owl came back with a quick scribble.   
  
'I should ask you the same thing. And where'd you learn English?' Tiny grabbed a quill and scribbled on the back of the paper. 'Cliff notes: Magic. How'd it (the owl) get so fast?' she sent the owl back to Mokuba. It came back on page four with a lined paper reading. 'Steroids and "uppers". I suppose the magic your speaking of isn't Sennen item magic then?' Tiny wrote back. 'No. Now stop owling me, I need to read your first letter!' she sent it with the owl. The owl returned in a few moments with the same paper, and at the bottom Mokuba had scribbled: 'Fine then.' Tiny gave the owl a cookie and it flew off. Then she continued reading the letter. She didn't really pay much attention to the letter, seeing as it wasn't for her. Then she decided to go down to the kitchens and get something to eat. She grabbed an empty Hansen's Signature (a soda) from under the bed and started down to the common room.   
  
"Well, the girl finally emerges." a low drawl came from the (leather) couch.   
  
"Hello to you too, Malfoy." Tiny turned around and faced the blonde boy. He nodded towards the bottle. "Beer, so early in the day?" he asked. "I didn't see you after lunch." he said.   
  
"I wasn't at lunch." Tiny said. "I'm not a big eater." she said.   
  
[Hm...speaking of lunch, I'm kinda hungry. Can we get to the kitchens now?] Sagira asked with a yawn in her voice.   
  
"What do you say we get lunch in my private quarters?" Malfoy asked.   
  
[I'd rather dine with Seto Kaiba.] Sagira said. [SAY IT!!!]  
  
[He doesn't know who Seto Kaiba is!] Tiny told the spirit.   
  
"Sangria is only beer in TJ." Tiny ended up saying. "Now I should be going." She walked to the portrait hole and escaped the cold common room. "You can come out now, Hamai." The girl giggled as she came out from behind the corner.   
  
"I didn't know the password." she said in her garbled-squeaky voice. "You're going to the kitchens?" she asked holding up an empty "Baseball" powdered donut wrapper. Hamai looked at the Hansen's bottle. "Beer? So early in the day?"   
  
"I don't drink!" Tiny yelled. "Sangria's only beer in Tijuana. Now come on, unless you don't want your donuts." They walked down to the kitchens without a problem, they entered the kitchens to see the house elves rushing around preparing for dinner. When the creatures looked up at the girl and "boy" they immediately rushed to give them food. Pastries, ice cream, cookies, cakes... Then they finally asked for what they wanted to get in the first place. The Hansen's soda was considerably harder to get than the donuts because the house elves had to make it (well they couldn't exactly go and get it from the store could they?). But about an hour later, Hamai and Tiny emerged from the kitchens and started towards Slytherin Common room. Random bottles of soda and sweet smelling pastries were emerging from the girls pockets.   
  
"Toupiti, are we going to go see The Convict of the Killer when it comes out?" Hamai asked.   
  
"The Convict of the Killer?" Tiny looked at Hamai. "First of all, that doesn't come out till like March, where did you even hear about it; and second, it's R rated, no; and third, we'll be in this school." she said. "We can buy it on video in a year." she said.   
  
"Thank you. What about Beautif-"   
  
"No." Tiny said. "You're only allowed two R-rated movies a year, and I'm certain that you're not going to go spending your second movie on that B-rated geek-classic Beautiful Ghosts." The rest of the trip to the Gryffindor common room was quiet, until....  
  
"Wait a minute, don't you have a class after lunch?" Hamai asked. Tiny grabbed her schedule out of her pocket.   
  
"Uhh..." she studied it, then handed it to Hamai. "I cant read cursive too well." she said. Hamai scrutinized the schedule.   
  
"History of Magic a hour after lunch!" Hamai squealed girlishly.   
  
"Okay, okay, um...take this stuff." Tiny said, giving Hamai most of the food. "I'll go back and get my bag, send the stuff back at about two." Tiny said. She ran up to her dorm and grabbed her stuff and headed back down to History of Magic.   
  
"Why hello Mrs. Jones, tardy I see, that'll be a detention." a ghost said when she got inside the classroom. Tiny looked around for a seat and finally sat down next to a Slytherin girl named Seka.   
  
"Don't worry, nothing really ever happens in this class. Now is a good time to catch up on your beauty sleep." Seka said, laying her head on the table. Tiny nodded and took out a piece of paper to take notes with, but soon found herself falling asleep too.   
  
DING! DING! DING!   
  
Malik gathered all of his books and looked over at Tiny, still sleeping. He got up and kicked the girl.   
  
"Get up!" he said. She looked around, a bit confused.   
  
"Oh, God, I didn't drool, did I?" she asked.   
  
"No, and you didn't snore." Malik said. "But the girl next to you did, and it was quite disturbing really." he said.   
  
"Shut up." Tiny said, gathering her books. "This is the last class of the day, right?"   
  
"Midnight, Astrology with the Gryffies." Malik said.   
  
"Well, we'll get to see Yugi and Ryou, won't we?" she said.   
  
"Yeah, it's that Potter kid and his groupies that I can't stand." Malik did a slightly disturbing impression of what looked like a cross between a fairy and a dancing goblin and said in a sickeningly sweet voice: "Oh! Look at me! I'm a dude who survived an unameable curse! Worship me! Worship me! My blind followers!" he mocked. Tiny stiffled a laugh.   
  
"Come on, prancy, we've got homework to ignore." she said, walking ahead of the still "prancing" Malik.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in a cave far, far away (supposedly in the Rocky Mountains).   
  
"I can't believe you brought us here, Lucius. It's obvious there is NO source of great magic here." A shrill voice said.   
  
"But, it was just here, I swear!" Lucius Malfoy said. "I had people come down here and look for it!" he said.   
  
"Well it is obviously NOT HERE NOW!!" Voldemort said.   
  
"But my lord, all of the detectors read-"   
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE DETECTORS READ! My magic is waning and I need MORE!!" Voldemort roared. He turned to a random deatheater and pinned the man to the wall. "Find me magic!" he snarled.   
  
"Sir, we will find something for you." a small voice said, the Dark Lord looked down by his feet to see a quivering Wormtail.   
  
"Do it NOW!" he yelled. He kicked Wormtail and let the random deatheater go. Lucius rushed over to more random, unimportant deatheaters and discussed something with them in hushed whispers. He walked back over to the furious Voldemort.   
  
"Sir, I believe we have found something." Lucius said. He motioned to one of the Nameless Deatheaters who rushed over and handed him a golden book.   
  
"I give you, The Book of Unexplained Magical Happenings and Appearences Throughout Known History." Lucius said. "Let us call it, the Bumhatkh." Voldemort's face shriveled into a scowl.   
  
"I will NOT call an important book by some bum-hat-coat name!" he yelled. He grabbed the book and leafed through the pages. "So what, we've tried to trace down most of this stuff anyways." he said, idly putting his head on his hand as he leaned forward in his chair.  
  
"No, but there is something in the back that we have not fully researched yet." Lucius said. "Well, we have, but our efforts came up fruitless." Voldemort looked up at his right-hand Deatheater with a confused face.   
  
"And what in nine hells is that supposed to mean?" he asked.   
  
"It means we found almost nothing, and the stuff we did find is complete crap." Lucius said.   
  
"Oh." Voldemort said, he thrust the extremely old book at the pale-haired man. "Find me the page." he said.   
  
"Well actually, Nott's group did find one of these items in Africa, not exactly sure where, but it was stolen by a--ahem, scantily clad woman."   
  
"WHAT?"   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, class, settle down." Professor Weslin hurried into the classroom full of chattering children and walked quickly to the front of the room. "Now, as you can all see, I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. After that incident with that other teacher and those horses last year." she muttered.   
  
"They were centaurs." Parvati Patil said, quite loudly. "There's one living in the school right now, his name's Firenze and he's...very handsome. Not just a common-"   
  
"That's cool." Professor Weslin said. She walked over to Parvati and Lavender and looked at Parvati. "Now I'm sure we came here to learn something other than 'Cute guy in Phys Ed. 101'." She said. Parvati glared up at her but the professor was already at the front of the room.   
  
"So, what will the curriculum be this year?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Oh, you know, whatever I can cook up on the way to class. Isn't that the way all teachers work after all?" she laughed, then looked among the silent students. "That's a cue, you know, you all laugh at my extremely funny joke and sense of humor?" nothing. "Geez, tough class." she seated herself on her desk. "Okay, our first lesson will be the...er..." she looked at the class. "Are you guys allowed to teleport yet?" she asked.   
  
"You mean Apparate?" Hermione asked. "Not until the end of this year." she said.   
  
"Oh, okay." Professor Weslin picked up a book off of her table and leafed through it. "Okay," she paused on a page. "What do you know?" she asked.   
  
"We need more practice on the Patronus!" Lavender said, her voice quivering.   
  
"But that's high level magic, most people aren't able to do that until they're retirement age!" Professor Weslin said. "Okay, lets start with the countercurses for different kinds of magics." Weslin said.   
  
"We already learned those!" Hermione said, raising her hand.   
  
"But do you expect to protect yourself from a French muggle with a Globe of Amara with a common shield charm?" the professor asked. Hermione quieted.   
  
"What kind of spells will we be learning?" Harry asked. Clutching his wand tightly.   
  
"Different ones." she tapped his hand lightly. "Ones that don't usually require wands." she said. "I've got it. This year, we're learning hand magic, wands safely away in bags once you enter the classroom."   
  
"Hand magic? But that's rarely practiced anymore." Hermione said.   
  
"But it's still more effective than wand magic when you've lost your little stick of charmed wood." the professor walked to the front of the classroom and dropped her wand on the desk. "Lets start with simple ones, levitation and what-not. I'll need a volunteer, don't be shy now. Okay, since no one's willing to try, I'll have to pick randomly." she smiled at Ryou who smirked back. "Mr. Bakura wishes to try maybe?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: sitting in fluffy armchair by the fire And that is where the chapter ends my friend. Exactly what was in the letter Mokuba sent to Sagira? What in nine hells is hand magic? And WHY am I talking like a mystery author? Time will tell, my friend, time will tell.   
  
Nori: Oh stop it you big paloga!  
  
Author: Oh shut up! Now lets start on the next chapter before i get angry fan mail!  
  
Muses: Fine.   
  
Slaith: Oh, but a question?  
  
Author: What?  
  
Slaith: What's with the Tiny-yaki thing at the beginning?  
  
Author: pause err...care to take it away Nori?  
  
Nori: I have no bleep'in idea.  
  
Mairi: I know. I'm the one who thought of it of course.   
  
Author: Of course, the muse of weird ideas. whispers she rarely comes out of her cave.   
  
Mairi: shut up! Okay, the idea of the Tiny-yaki thing and the broken up grammer that Hamai uses, well...usually. Its that she know's english, but she, being young and stubborn, prefers to cling to things that she knows and loves, and in the days before she was charmed to speak english, she knew what Sagira was (the Yami of her cousin, Tiny) but she couldn't exactly pronounce it (she was, what, six?) so she settled for the name "Tiny" with the suffix of "Yaki", symbolizing that it is NOT Tiny but a different person who lives in Tiny's body.   
  
Nori: ....whoa...  
  
Slaith: silence  
  
Author: OKAY!! And this concludes the chapter, hope you had a great time. I liked this one a little better then the other ones, lord knows i worked on it for like ever! Click on that wittle review button right there, you know you want to!!  
  
END 

PS: Stupid fanfiction.net and it's evil new preview thingy. From now on, those annoying (---------)'s will replace my former ( )'s. Okay? Gratzi. 


	12. Dreams

Chapter twelve: Dreams.  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it from any series at all, i dont own it.   
  
A/N: Ah, friday, the best day of the week. I'd like to acknowledge all of my reviewers, I LOVE YOU!!! YOSHI/SHIKO NEVER DIE!!!!   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Bakura smirked at Yugi who had the strange feeling that Bakura knew what he was doing when he walked up to the front of the class. Mutankagara smiled gently, but her eyes said so much more. She had a reason for choosing Bakura.   
  
"Now," Mutankagara started, when Bakura was next to her. "The standard position for hand magic is like this," she manuevered Bakura's arms and legs (Well, technically Ryou's) like an employee would a maniquin's until she had gotten the effect she wanted. "Palms must always be towards the object on which you want the magic to manifest." she pointed to his palms. "When you reach a certain level, you will not have to use your palms much often, but still it is very good to remember." she said.   
  
"Okay, there are no specific words to hand magic. But if you wish, you may say the words that you have learned for wand magic, just for practice." she said. "Now, centering the energy is the hardest part, you'll have to bring up all of the energy you have from every part of your body into your hands and emit that energy. Some of you may not get this immediately." she turned to Bakura again. "Try to center your energy and lift that box over there." she said, pointing to a wooden crate near a random Hufflepuff's desk. Bakura smiled and pointed his palm at the box, the box went flying across the room and crashed into the wall, sending pieces of wood flying into the students. All of the children were momentarily distracted, so Mutankagara sharply elbowed Bakura in the ribs.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"Pretend to NOT know how to do that." she said. He rolled his eyes walked back to his desk. Where Ron sharply poked him in the back.   
  
"Whoa! Did you have special training to do that or something?" Ron asked, amazed.   
  
"No." Bakura said, and turned back around.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"But seriously! He was a natural at it!" Ron whispered to Malik during Astronomy.   
  
"Yeah, well Bakura...he has a lot of energy." Malik said. He knew that the reason Bakura was so good at this hand magic stuff was because all of his energy was centered already, and just sitting there for him to get at any time.   
  
"You mean tons!" Ron said. "Did I tell you how fast that box flew across the room?"   
  
"Twelve times..." Malik said, marking something on his paper and looking back into the telescope.  
  
"How do these things even work. I mean isn't there a no electricity rule or something?" Amoush asked. Tiny looked over at the blonde, an incredulous look on her face.   
  
"Telescopes don't use electricity." she said.   
  
"Oh." Amoush said. "Well then how-"  
  
"Magnifying glasses inside of the telescope." Tiny answered. She looked down at her paper and scribbled something down, then looked back into the telescope.   
  
"Ooh! Look! Airplane!" Amoush said. Tiny looked over at Amoush.   
  
"You do a real bad job at being her you know."   
  
"I know, but I might as well try, shouldn't I? If Mutankagara can do it, I can too." Zaliki said, still using Amoush's voice. Tiny shook her head and looked back down at the chart and shuddered for some inexplicable reason. It wasn't cold, it was actually quite steamy outside.  
  
"Yugi!" she whispered, across from her the young King of Games seemed to be nodding off to sleep. "Yugi!" she said again. This jolted Yugi from his sleep and he looked up and turned around.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"Where's that Nebula thing?" she asked.   
  
"I don't know." Yugi said. "In case you haven't been tuning in, I was asleep!" Tiny snorted.   
  
"Grumpy, go drink some coffee." Tiny said. Yugi blinked a moment, then turned back to his work.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
After class, all of the Gryffindors and Slytherins marched off to bed. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked with Yugi, Ryou, Amoush, Tiny and Malik before having to separate. And Harry noticed that the whole time they were walking, Tiny kept looking at him, confused almost. When the time came for the eight to split apart, Tiny gave him one last look, then left with Malik to the Slytherin Dormitories. They reached the Gryffindor common room ('Thigil Reeb') and went up the stairs to the dorms (of course, girls to their dorms and boys to theirs). Harry got into his pajamas and got into bed. Ron was asleep before his head hit the pillow, but Harry had much more trouble sleeping. But before he knew it, he was dreaming.   
  
Flashback  
  
"Hello, Harry." Harry spun around and saw the first familiar thing. Red hair, then he looked at the face more closely, it wasn't Ron or any of the Weasley Clan. For a moment he thought it might be a grown up Ginny, but this person had green eyes. Now who did he know with red hair and green eyes.   
  
"Mum?" he asked.   
  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." she said. He stepped forward but she stepped back. "No hugging or touching. This was a hard deal to get with the Higher Ones, and they aren't about to budge. If I hadn't gotten this, you would be stuck with some ministry person I think." she said.   
  
"But..how?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, they've been sending you clues and you haven't exactly been catching on very quickly." she said. Harry looked around, the room they were in was pure white with nothing in it.   
  
"So...this is how it is for you, everyday?" he asked.   
  
"Lord, no. It's much better, just this assignment, it was a bit of a stretch." Lily said. "Oh, your father says hi." she said.   
  
"My father?" then Harry's mind clicked. "Have you seen Sirius here yet?" he asked.   
  
"Sirius? He's died?" Lily asked. "Well we certainly haven't been notified. Anyone else up here I should know about?" she asked.   
  
"I don't think so." Harry said. "But how is it-"   
  
"That I can be so casual. Well, you see Harry, this won't be the last time we meet, I'm sure of it and they are." she said.   
  
"So what are we supposed to do here?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, I'm going to show you some parts of those little dreams you've been having that you haven't looked in on." she said. "And show you a little prophecy that's been sitting around since the Egyptian times." she said. "Any questions?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, is this going to be cryptic and enigmatic?" Harry asked.   
  
"Some of it, probably. And you will need a piece of paper." she said. A piece of paper appeared and a pencil in Harry's hand. Lily raised her hands and the room started to change.   
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked, when they appeared in a chamber that he had never seen before.   
  
"Just wait, you may not recognize anything at first but...Oh, here they come."   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A/n: I know, sucky place to end it but. At least I got a bit done in this chapter. Okay, I know, not much. But it was needed for some placing. It would be wrong to just start off the next chapter with a dream! Beli Beli luvs ya! hugs Just review please (even though this isnt a great chapter) 


End file.
